Tournament of Magic
by ZutaraDramione97
Summary: The Wizarding World must prevent a dark wizard from rising to power ever again. The people must learn a lesson. When the students return to Hogwarts, they are met with a surprise- The Tournament of Magic. A game where 24 students must fight to the death. DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Harry Potter or Hunger Games. There are no Hunger Games characters in this fic. No lemons. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

Tournament of Magic

Chapter 1 Hermione

I couldn't help but feel the excitement in the air as I burst through the wall to Platform 9 ¾. First years bustled trying to place their items on the train while older students rushed to try and get the best seats, many forgetting objects that their parents still held. And in the midst of it all, I caught sight of my friends.

The Weasleys were impossible to miss with their bright red hair, and of course, the one odd head of black in the mix. Mrs. Weasley wore both a vast smile of joy and tears of sadness when I approached. Before she noticed me, I heard her saying, "Oh I can't believe it! My babies are going away for their last year! The both of you! And you too of course Harry! You are a part of the family! Oh my you're all so grown up!" I chuckled to myself, and Mrs. Weasley turned around to notice me. "Oh Hermione dear! Of course we couldn't forget you as well!" She gave me one of her firm embraces and I couldn't help the grin that engulfed my face.

"Hello everyone! You all had a happy summer I hope?" They all nodded in return.

I hadn't seen much of the lovely redheads over the summer. Ron and I had had a bit of a falling out after the end of the war. We were going to try and date, he really wanted to, but it just wasn't for me. I was much too busy with finding my parents and fixing their memories and fixing my relationship with them. And there was the matter of studying to try and catch up on the year of school I had missed.

It was finally announced in early July that all previous year seventh year students would be asked to return to Hogwarts to officially complete their education- the correct way. Everyone else would just have their previous year material combined with their current year material to catch them up, but since seventh year was supposed to be the final year, we were asked to return.

I was happy of course, but the boys had not been. Ron had tried to convince Mrs. Weasley that he was content with not finishing after all that we had gone through in the previous year, but she wouldn't have any of that conversation. He was going back if he wanted to continue to have a place at the Burrow.

And then there had been Harry. He'd been busy most of the summer with having to do interviews for the Daily Prophet the first half of the summer after the war, and then having to go to the ministry every other day to meet with Kingsley about his becoming and Auror.

Kingsley wanted him in the position, of course, but the Aurors and other ministry officials decided that Harry was not to become an Auror until he finished his schooling, officially. Their reasoning- even a hero must have an education, I can't say I disagree honestly.

The boys, Ginny, and I finally made our way from Mrs. Weasley's grasp and found our seats on the train. We waited for the train to begin pulling out before standing to wave goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny smiled, "This is it, isn't it? Our final year!"

I smiled back at her and began to open my mouth when Ron rudely interrupted, "SOME of us should have already been finished had it not been for the school refusing to consider us graduated."

"Oh please Ronald. At least the three of you were gone last year. How do you think poor Neville feels, having attended school last year AND returning this year?" I nodded in agreement with Ginny as both Ron and Harry hung their heads.

"Who all do you suppose is coming back anyway?" I asked before continuing, "There were a lot in our class who never really did care much for their education. I'm sure there are a lot not returning this year."

Ron was the first to speak up, "In your eyes, none of us cared much for our education Hermione. We never studied like you. Or lived in the library for fun. Or anything of the sort."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "That doesn't mean you didn't care for your education, just not your marks in classes. I meant the ones like Crabbe and Goyle. It was obvious those two never cared!"

"Well of course not! They were too busy following Malfoy around and being his lackeys to take care of themselves."

Harry finally spoke for the first time since boarding the train, "I don't know about you all, but I for one hope Malfoy isn't returning." Each of our heads nodded in response.

Ron muttered, "Well we wounded have to worry about it if you hadn't insisted on going back for them." Ginny provoked a laugh from Harry and I as she smacked Ron on the back of his head. He rubbed it in irritation as he glared at his sister.

All too soon, our curiosity was answered as we heard a familiar voice outside the cabin, "Move it you fat oafs! We already lost our usual seats thanks to you!"

Ron opened the door, "Oh great. You ARE back Malfoy."

Malfoy sent a malicious glare back at Ron, "Of course I'm back Weasley. Unlike YOU, I have a future. In professions that require complete education. However did your parents afford to send you for an extra year anyway Weasley? Weren't the books much too expensive for them? Or were they hand-me-downs, like your robes?"

"Shut your trap Malfoy."

"Or what Weasley? You'll make me eat slugs?" A smirk spread over Malfoy's face, apparently he still remembered the incident in second year.

I then chose to speak up for my friend, "Just get out of here ferret. You want to bring up the past, I can do it too."

"Oh look! The Mudblood still hasn't learnt her place!"

"I said get out of here Malfoy." I drew my wand and pointed it at his face, "Or I'LL hex you." And unlike Ron with a broken wand, I wouldn't fail.

Malfoy's glare deepened, "You're going to be sorry this year Mudblood. You'll see."

He turned around and began to march away when I heard Ron mutter beside me, "I bet his father will hear about this." The four of us burst out into laughter.

Ginny finally spoke up, I had almost forgotten about her presence actually, and said, "This year should be interesting indeed."

Harry literally jumped out of his seat, "No! This year most certainly had better not be interesting! Every year is 'interesting', I want a break! No more Voldemort, no more horcruxes, no more Dementors, no Tri-Wizard Tournament, no more Basilisk, no more life and death!"

We all started laughing again and I nodded in agreeance, "Here's to a boring year!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Harry

The rest of the train ride was fairly quiet between the four of us. Personally, my mind was too busy spinning with the prospect of a "boring" year. What would it be like? The only year I'd ever had at Hogwarts that was even remotely boring was first year. And even then, we fought a troll, dodged a three-headed dog, escaped Devil's Snare, and played on the world's most dangerous chess board. The usual.

So, what did boring even mean at Hogwarts? What was it like to not fear for your life, even once, throughout the year? Would I be able to just worry about my studies and play Quidditch? I'd missed being Quidditch Captain and looked forward to returning to the position.

I was jerked from my thoughts as the train finally halted. I looked to the others, "Here goes." And with that, I led us from the train.

Ginny crept up to my side and slipped her hand in mine, I accepted it graciously, as I was terrified to see everything- the castle, Hogsmeade, the station, all of it. It was all damage I had caused.

But when we reached the ground and looked around, there were no signs of previous battles, the station looked the same as it always had. I breathed a sigh of relief and the four of us started towards a nearby carriage.

As I began to climb in, I noticed the others frozen, staring at the thestral pulling the carriage. I thought nothing of it, until I realized why they were so shocked- they had never seen a thestral before.

"I told you they were real."

Hermione was the first to come out of the stupor, "We never said we didn't believe you Harry. We may have just, um, believed you were exaggerating slightly."

I chuckled to myself and scooted over to make room. Ginny followed Hermione, and then Ron. They each climbed into the carriage and continued to stare at the thestral. I couldn't help but frown.

Ginny leaned forward and whispered softly, "It's not your fault Harry. It was Voldemort."

I nodded slowly and fixed my eyes on the sky. The stars were beautiful. They shined and twinkled, almost seeming to wink at us as our carriage neared the castle.

We arrived at the castle and I couldn't help the familiar smile that crept upon my face. Hogwarts hadn't changed at all. There wasn't a battle scar in sight. The torches lining the walkways danced in the wind and the trees seemed to whisper of our coming. We were home. The same home as it had always been. Ginny took my hand and smiled at me as we started for the castle, followed by Ron and Hermione.

The group entered the Great Hall and I couldn't help the pang of sadness I felt at seeing Professor McGonagall at the head of the room as opposed to Professor Dumbledore. In the year we had been on the run, I nearly forgot about Professor Dumbledore being gone. I knew he was, but it always seemed to slip my mind. But being in Hogwarts, it was just so odd not to see him.

We found our seats at the Gryffindor table and I began to look around for familiar faces. I instantly spotted Luna with her bright blonde hair bobbing around in her seat. She seemed to notice my eyes on her and waved profusely. I chuckled and waved back. Ginny noticed Neville entering the hall and waved for him to sit with us.

He smiled brightly and took a seat across from us. "Hello everyone. Did you all have a happy Summer?" We nodded and he added, "It's so odd to be back isn't it? What do you suppose we should expect this year?"

Hermione answered that question before any of us could ruin her chance, "We can expect to study hard and take our N.E.W.T exams at the end of the term. Followed by each of us going forward into our careers."

Ron stared at Hermione, his mouth nearly agape, "Can we not just have a year of fun Hermione? Maybe some of us don't desire to score outstandingly on the N.E. . Some of us just aim to pass them."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Ron, the title is Nastily Exhausting Wizard Test for a reason. Meaning you're not going to pass if you just have a year of fun." He rolled his eyes and began to grumble under his breath.

Each of the tables finally filled and students quit filing through the large gold doors. It was time for the Sorting Ceremony to begin.

The first years filed into the room, led, unsurprisingly, by a Professor Flitwick. Well, it was unsurprising that he was the new Deputy Headmaster. It was, however, surprising that his short legs could carry him fast enough to stay ahead of the eleven year olds.

Their eyes were wide as they stared around the room, a feeling I remembered all too well- the wonder and amazement of seeing Hogwarts for the first time. The Muggleborns were even more amazed than the rest, having never seen magic on such a large scale before. There were no Hermione's among the group. Nobody being too busy explaining the magic behind the ceiling to be amazed. They were all amazed.

The small crowd, only three quarters the size of a usual class, stopped in front of the Sorting Hat. Professor Flitwick addressed them with the speech that I had always associated with Professor McGonagall. I suppose it was a traditional speech, not just hers.

First years began being called to the stool, followed by the Sorting Hat being placed on their heads to shout out their house. With each shout, the room erupted into cheers from the table whose name was presented to the small first year.

Each child was sorted and slowly, cautiously, made their way to their table. Most likely, they were terrified about sitting beside the wrong people, I know I had been.

Professor McGonagall finally rose and presented the welcome back speech to the school. And, as usual, the older students were more interested when the feast appeared than when she had spoken.

We all began filling our plates, reaching over and under each other's arms to get to the best food. Ginny nearly flung her spoon full of pudding at her brother when he barely missed hitting her with a turkey leg.

We were home at last, surrounded by the people we loved and even those we hated, but it was home. And it was happy.

As many of the students finished their plated and stopped reaching for food, Professor McGonagall rose from her seat again, "I should wish to present some unusual announcements to the school, particularly our students presiding in Hogwarts for their last year."

"I shall begin with the fact that when I say students in their last year at Hogwarts, I mean both seventh and this year's special circumstance eighth year students. Even if you have technically undergone seven years at Hogwarts, this will be considered your seventh year. So you are now one class.

"Now for the main announcement to you all. The Ministry of Magic has devised a new wizarding competition. They have not yet released the details, only that names shall be drawn from a magic goblet, quite similar to that of the Goblet of Fire. Each seventh year student's name shall be entered once. Although each student has the ability to enter their name one additional time for each year they have spent at Hogwarts. This does include our dark year this past term. The Minister has chosen not to disclose the details of the tournament to me, other than the fact that each house will have three men and three women selected to participate. Along with the fact that the winner of this challenge shall receive untold wealth and fame."

There was a collective gasp throughout the room. McGonagall continued, "There shall be a goblet placed here tomorrow for eligible students to place their additional entries in. And, before any students think to try any funny business, allow me to add that there shall be an age line surrounding the goblet. And the goblet will also be enchanted to know how many years a student has attended Hogwarts as well."

There were grumbles of irritation around the room and continued thumps as people dropped their heads and or fists onto the tables. Many of them had just had their plans thwarted.

"You are now dismissed to your common rooms for the remainder of the night. And an additional note to our seventh years- you have until tomorrow evening to insert your names in the goblet. And they will be drawn at dinner tomorrow."

I couldn't shake the feeling that she was looking at me, and not the Gryffindor table as a whole.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Draco

As usual, I tuned out the whole opening ceremony to the school year. McGonagall was no more interesting than Dumbledore had been. Much to my dismay, I pang of sadness washed through me at the thought of the old man. He had been annoying and terribly boring, but I had never wanted to kill him. Or to watch him die.

I had known about the Unbreakable Vow Snape had made with my mother to protect me from the Dark Lord, and I knew if I didn't kill Dumbledore, Snape would have to, or I would die. I remembered standing in the Astronomy Tower, staring into Dumbledore's eyes. I meant my words- that I had to kill him or he'd kill me. But I still couldn't bring myself to utter the words necessary to kill him. And then everything around me vanished. I was in my own state of shock and horror at what I was trying to do- what I was being forced to do. And when I woke up from that daze, Dumbledore was flying off the Astronomy Tower. I knew I couldn't have done anything, even if I tried, I would have died, but I still didn't want to be a part of it.

I ate in silence, ignoring the obnoxious sounds around me. But, finally, just before leaving, I heard McGonagall mention something about a tournament and pulled myself from my thoughts.

Untold wealth? And fame? I liked the idea of being in a competition to prove that I was indeed a better wizard, I particularly wanted to beat Scarhead and the Mudblood. But I didn't need the wealth or fame, I already had it afterall. I'd have to think about it throughout the night.

My group of Slytherins and I began making our way towards the dungeons to our common room. Pansy, the every talkative annoyance that she was, had to spur conversation to end the relaxing quiet. "I'm going to put my name in the goblet all eight times. What about you Daphne?"

Daphne shrugged, "I don't know for sure. It sounds like a good deal, but we don' really know what the competition will even be."

Pansy scoffed, "How bad can it really be anyway? It can't be any worse than the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And Potter won that, so it must be easy!"

Astoria, Daphne's younger sister, who insisted on walking with us, decided to give her input, "You know Pansy, Potter DID stand up to You Know Who. That does take some bravery and skill, or someone would have done it a long time ago." I couldn't help the grimace that crossed my face at the thought of Potter saving lives. He had saved mine. And, sadly, I hadn't been able to forget about it.

Pansy glared at Astoria, "What should you care anyway? You're not even old enough to enter!"

Astoria rolled her eyes, "I don't care about the tournament. Whoever gets to be in it does, and whoever doesn't doesn't. It's simple really. I just think you owe Potter a bit of respect. Contrary to past beliefs."

Pansy's jaw dropped, "How could you possibly say that? He's SCARHEAD! The same Scarhead that's been here for years! The same one whom you and your sister used to mock on a daily basis!"

Astoria shrugged, "A lot has changed in a year Pansy. Get with the times." And with that, the sisters left.

Pansy turned to me, "What do you think about the tournament Draco?"

I shrugged, "I may do it, I may not. I haven't decided yet."

She nodded, for once in her life accepting my answer. We continued travelling in silence until she spoke up again, "Why do you suppose each of our names has already been entered once?"

I let out an exasperated sigh, "How do you expect me to know? I only know as much as everyone else at this point. I have no idea why they put all of our names into it once. Possibly so some idiot like Weaslebee or Longbottom doesn't have the chance to say they forgot to enter and throw a tantrum. I don't know, nor do I care."

She sighed slightly before resuming the silence once more.

When we reached the common room, I found one of the many comfortable chairs to sit in and laid my head back. Blaise sat down across from me quietly. Without opening my eyes, I finally asked, "What do you want Zabini?"

He stayed quiet for a moment, "So, what's it like being back?"

I stayed silent for as long as possible before I could hear his irritation as he began tapping his fingers on the chair arm and feet on the floor. It was rather annoying, so I chose to answer. "It's annoying. The same way you see it. None of us wants to be back. We attended Hogwarts for seven years, the same as everyone else, we shouldn't be forced to attend an extra year. Does that answer satisfy you Zabini?"

Without hesitation, he answered, "No. You know what I mean. What's it like being here after the battle?"

I sighed, "I feel the same as everyone else on the matter. There was a war. People on both sides died. The war is over. That's all I care about. I just want to finish my schooling and be done with this place once and for all." And with that, I left Zabini to go enjoy the comforting silence of my dormitory.

At some point I must have fallen asleep, as the next thing I knew, I was in one of my regular nightmares.

The scenes were the same as always. I saw myself with my wand pointed at Dumbledore. My hand shaking and my voice quivering as I said the words that haunted me constantly- I have to do this. The words swam through my head over and over. But in my dream, my nightmare, I managed to utter the words. I nearly screamed them, "Avada Kedavera!"

As I watched the headmaster fall from the tower, the image shifted. I saw the former Muggle Studies professor, Burbage, hanging over the table in the manor as the Dark Lord hekd his meeting. I stared in horror as, once again, I watched her die and be fed to the snake.

The scene reshaped once again and before I could see anything, I heard the screams. And with them, my aunt's resounding laughter.

The image cleared and I saw the same image I had seen in the waking world only once, and then my nightmares every night after. My aunt cackled as a scream erupted from Granger while yet another word was carved into her skin.

I had always hated the lot of them, particularly her, but I had never seen someone I knew be tortured, especially by someone I had loved and been a part of my family. I'd always known that Aunt Bellatrix had been deranged, and I knew my parents moreso my father, had been loyal followers to the Dark Lord, but it was entirely different to see the dark things, the terrible things, that they committed.

The screaming finally ended and I found myself once again in the entrance courtyard as battle raged around me. I remembered feeling the deep urge to run, but I'd also felt the need to fight. But I stood frozen, the choice being who to fight. I wanted to do the right thing. I wanted nothing more than to raise my wand at some of the terrible people surrounding me, the Death Eaters- my allies. I wanted to stop the terrible things I'd been forced to witness. I wanted to stop those people from alienating my home, making it a place of nothing but pain. But I also knew that if I fought against them, and the Dark Lord found out, I would be murdered. Tortured, and made an example, then murdered.

I finally woke up drenched in sweat. I'd been having the same nightmares for months. They began small at first. But as time passed, they grew in content. Each terrible thing I witnessed burned its image in my mind forever and then chose to replay itself every night thereafter.

I climbed out of bed and chose to make my way to the Great Hall. The corridors were empty as I made my way through the castle. I pushed the large door open and found the room flooded with a bright white light. In the center stood a table with a large bowl with bright flames emerging from it, parchment and quills lying beside it, and a white age line surrounding the table. My feet carried me closer.

I stared at the white flames and found my mind swimming with curiosity. What was this tournament? What was its purpose? How dangerous would it be? Why were so many students chosen to participate? Why did they enter all of our names once?

My thoughts continued to rage on when I heard a noise behind me and turned to find Professor McGonagall approaching. "Isn't it a bit early for you Mr. Malfoy?"

I shrugged before finally looking at the windows to see that the sun hadn't even begun to rise yet. "I couldn't sleep I suppose."

"A very common deprivation for many as of late. I should most likely ask why, but I suspect I know the answer already. Along with the fact that you would not tell me even if I did ask." I smirked, more to myself than the professor. She was indeed correct. "I would, however, like to inform you that you look dreadful Mr. Malfoy."

I looked up at her, an eyebrow cocked slightly. Interpreting my question, she answered, "A though you haven't slept peacefully in ages."

I shrugged again, "I suppose it has been awhile since a good night's sleep." I inwardly scolded myself. Why was I talking to her about this?!

"That is to be expected. You have been through much Mr. Malfoy." I looked over at her. She sounded almost sympathetic. I hated the thought of someone pitying me, I didn't need it. But at the same time, I couldn't help but feel that perhaps she wasn't trying to pity me, but to, instead, just to offer support. And while I would never openly admit it, it was kind of nice to have someone to talk to, indirectly, about everything.

The headmistress continued, "I know that you are of age, and technically an adult, and have been for a few years now. But I would like you to know that, to me, you are still a child. And a child should not have been forced to see the things you witnessed."

I felt slightly appalled at being called a child, but at the same time, I listened to her words. "I understand that many have scolded and judged you for your actions, but I should like you to know that I do not judge your actions on the same account. You were a mislead child. While many view your actions as your own, I view them as having been a child led into wrongdoing by their parental upbringing. You could not help what your parents led you into, and I feel you should know that. Perhaps it will offer you a bit of peace in your thoughts."

I smiled slightly at the professor. I had never talked to her much in the past, but I was quite intrigued at her words. I actually found them quite comforting. It was nice to have someone speaking to me about the past without judging me. She smiled back at me and added, "I highly suggest you try to get some sleep Mr. Malfoy."

I sighed deeply and looked towards the windows again, still no sign of the sun rising soon. I nodded and turned to leave the hall. Before exiting, I turned back towards the headmistress. "Professor, what exactly is this tournament for?"

Her gaze dropped to the floor before she answered quietly, "I am just as curious as you Mr. Malfoy. I too wish I knew what this was about, but, sadly I cannot. For I know no more than what I revealed to you all tonight. I nodded and finally made my way back to my room to try and find sleep. I felt relaxed before sleeping. It was nice to hear someone say something unaggressive towards my actions. And it really did help me a lot. But my nightmares still managed to find me in my unconsciousness of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Ginny

I woke to the sound of soft whimpering coming from the bed beside mine. In my sleepy daze, I could not remember who had been sleeping there. I picked up my wand from my bedside table and whispered to myself, "Lumos." The light was bright at first, but then dimmed so as not to wake anyone in the room. I saw the mass of hair and realized it was Hermione.

I sighed to myself before standing from my bed. I cringed when my bare feet touched the cold floor. I slowly reached down and shook her shoulder softly, "Hermione, Hermione wake up."

She began to murmur slightly more in her sleep before I whispered louder, "Hermione!" She jumped awake, her forehead beaded with sweat and her chest heaving. "Are you alright Hermione?"

She touched her scar I knew was hidden under her sleeve softly before nodding slowly. Her voice was raspy when she spoke, "Thanks."

"Would you like to go down to the common room with me and talk about it? I myself need some time by the fire anyway." She nodded before standing from bed and placing fuzzy slippers on her feet. We walked down the stairs and each found an armchair in front of the fire. It was quiet for a bit before I finally asked, "What was your nightmare about?"

Hermione stared into the fire silently before she sighed and began to speak. "I was back in Malfoy Manor. I relived Bellatrix cutting into my arm to brand me with that hateful scar." She looked down at her arm and rubbed the scar, now revealed from beneath her rolled up sleeves. She rubbed small circles over the letters as if the pain still burned from the fresh cuts. "Everyone just watched and listened to me scream. And I could hear them echoing around me. Except in my dream, I don't get to escape with Harry and Ron. They couldn't reach me, so they had to apparate without me." She let out a heavy sigh. "And then things began to escalate. She carved all over my body. Things such as know-it-all, bucktooth, and bushy hair. Basically all of my insecurities. And I just kept screaming and screaming."

She had tears in her eyes as she spoke. I reached across and placed my hand on top of hers, "It's okay Hermione. Bellatrix is gone. And Harry and Ron would never leave you. You know that."

She nodded slightly, "I suppose so." I saw a flash of guilt in her eyes, "You don't think they would actually do that do you?"

She sighed before whispering softly, "Ron might."

I gave her hand a slight squeeze, "You think that just because you didn't want to go out with him?" She nodded again. "He still loves you Hermione. Whether it be romantically or as a friend, I don't know. Don't really care either, because he needs to suck it up, but anyway, he wouldn't do that. He still cares about you, even if you rejected him."

Hermione looked over at me and gave a slight smile, "Thanks Gin."

I smiled back, "Do you mind if I ask a question though?"

"Sure."

"Well, you and Ron always had this chemistry between you. And when he decided to go out with Lavender, you hated it. Why don't you want to go out with him now?"

She let out a long sigh, "I don't know really. It just didn't feel like that's what's supposed to happen. With he and I, I mean. We kissed, and there just weren't fireworks like I expected. I feel like when I love someone, like really really love them, there will be fireworks when we kiss. And also, I just love him too much as a friend. Anything else would just be so…awkward. Kissing him was even awkward. And if anything ever happened with he and I, I feel we would hate each other. And I don't want that to ever happen." I nodded before she looked at me again, "Is that stupid? Like, the fireworks thing?"

I smiled widely and shook my head, "Not at all. I always have fireworks when Harry and I kiss. Fireworks, and butterflies, and just everything the stories always talk about."

She smiled, "You're not mad at me are you? For not dating Ron?"

"Of course not! You are like my sister no matter what. He could completely hate you and you'd still have to come around because. That and my family loves you too much to not see you ever again." She beamed at me and I grinned back.

We sat silently for a bit before we heard footsteps on the stairs behind us. Harry approached and sat down on the arm of my chair. His hair was still a mess and his eyes squinted from the light, "I thought I heard giggling girls down here."

Hermione gave a mock look of horror, "We do not giggle!"

I started laughing, "And even if we did, we weren't giggling. We were just talking about some girl things."

"Ah. Well, what do you say everyone goes and gets dressed and we head for breakfast a little early? I can wake Ron up." Hermione and I nodded in agreement, we hadn't noticed the sun had started to rise.

We all met back in the common room before starting to the Great Hall. Ron was the first to speak, oddly enough. "How many times do you all suppose you'll put your names in that cup thing?"

We continued walking for a moment before Harry spoke up, "None. I've had enough excitement for a lifetime. Not to mention fame and glory. I am not doing it. Period."

Ron nodded before turning to me, "What about you Ginny?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. The extra money could help Mum and Dad at the Burrow, but at the same time, I don't like entering for a contest that I don't know what it is. Professor McGonagall didn't even seem to know!"

Ron nodded, "I suppose you're right. I was thinking the same thing about helping mum and dad though. Especially since they weren't planning on buying double the books this year. I think I might put my name in the goblet a couple of times. Not the max, because if I'm not chosen, that's okay. But then if I am, I could help out with the money for awhile."

Hermione finally spoke up, "That's if you win Ron. You have to consider that too."

"Well yeah, of course, but you know."

"I think I might do that too. Put my name in a few times to go along with the one entry. Maybe two of three. What about you Hermione?"

"I don't think I'll add any extra entries. Harry nearly died last time there was some kind of wizard tournament. Several times actually. I'd just rather stay away from something like that."

"Yeah, true."

We finally entered the hall and I was shocked to see all of the people already crowding into the Great Hall, most of them seventh years.

I looked at our group to see everyone's eyes wide. I was the first to speak, "Wow. Apparently everyone else is a little eager to put their names in the goblet." Their heads nodded in agreement.

We found our table at the edge of the hall and sat ourselves comfortably where we could see the students bustling around the goblet. Most of the people crowded around it were Slytherins. They pushed each other out of the way to try and get their names in the cup first.

Hermione let out a chuckle, "They're quite barbaric, aren't they?" We all laughed in agreeance and continued to eat our breakfast.

After the crowd finally died down, I stood, "Well, I'm going to go put my name in it. Is anyone coming along?"

Ron stood up, "I will." We turned and began to make our way to the goblet. Harry and Hermione could both be heard sighing. They really did not agree with Ron and I's decision.

We waited in line for about fifteen minutes before our turn finally came. I allowed Ron to go first. He wrote his name on some parchment four times before he turned and left the white circle around the goblet. I followed and placed my name in the cup twice before we returned to our seats together.

"And now we wait."

Ron nodded, "And now we wait."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Hermione

Everyone headed to the Great Hall earlier than usual that night. Everyone was eager to hear the chosen competitors for the tournament. As usual, I sat with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Neville chose to sit with us as well.

I could hear Dean and Shamus chatting excitedly not far from us. "Who do you think will be chosen?" Dean asked Shamus.

Shamus replied with arrogance evident in his voice, "I'll clearly be one of them. I entered my name all eight times!"

"Really Shamus? Are you sure you really should have done that? With not knowing what the tournament is and all."

"Of course I'm sure! I want the fame and riches Dean!" Dean rolled his eyes at the boy.

Professor McGonagall rose at the teachers' table to address the students, "I would like to inform you all that the competitors will indeed be chosen tonight. However, we shall enjoy dinner before the news." I couldn't help but notice that her face was slightly sullen as she made the announcement. I was the only one to notice, as everyone ese was too distracted by the food appearing on the tables.

"Did any of you see McGonagall's face?"

Ron answered me with a mouth full of potatoes, "Wha ou ean?"

I rolled my eyes, "How many times do I have o tell you, manners Ronald! Your mother would have a conniption fit if she saw you now! Anyway, I mean, she almost looked…sad."

Ginny spoke up next, "Maybe a little, but nothing too much to worry about. Maybe she was just reliving a memory or something. I mean, it is her first year as Headmistress after all."

"I suppose…" I couldn't help but let the expression affect my appetite. While everyone else ate and discussed the tournament, I only pushed my food around my plate. I couldn't help the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

As everyone finished eating, Professor McGonagall arose once more to speak. She walked forward to the goblet with fiery white light bursting from its brim and the students silenced with anticipation. "I should now like to draw the names of the competitors in the Tournament of Magic for this year. I shall read the rules after the students have been selected. I would like to inform you that after a name has been chosen, they may not withdrawal from the competition per the rules given by the Ministry and the goblet's binding contract. A reminder that six students shall be chosen from each house, three male, and three female." The whole room hung on every word given by the Headmistress.

The fire changed from a bright light to that of a fire yellow with black accents in the depths of the flame. A piece of charred parchment shot forth and landed in the Headmistress' hand. Before she spoke, two more shreds of parchment emerged from the fiery depths of the goblet. Professor McGonagall spoke again, "For our first competitors, the goblet has selected the Hufflepuff males Misters Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernest Macmillan, and Zacharias Smith." Zacharias' smirk was impossible to miss as he made his way to the front of the hall.

The three boys made their way to the front of the hall and were instructed to line up in front of the Professors' table before Professor McGonagall turned back to the goblet. It remained the bright yellow and black, still signifying the Hufflepuff house colors. Three more pieces of parchment shot out to her hand. Misses Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Leanne Desange. Will the three ladies please come forth." They lined up beside the boys.

The fire of the goblet changed from the bright yellow and black to an elegant blue and bronze for Ravenclaw. The students all marveled at the instant change as three more slips of parchment emerged. "The goblet has chosen for Ravenclaw males to be selected next. Misters Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, and Michael Corner. Please come forward and claim the positions beside your Hufflepuff opponents."

I saw many faces fall at the word 'opponent'. It appeared that they had just realized that if they were chosen, they would be competing against friend in opposing houses. It served them right for jumping at the concept of fame and wealth! But for every sullen expression, there was a face full of glee. Most of which were Slytherins happy at the idea of beating the other houses at something. I could almost understand their positivity, considering their lack of Quidditch skills.

Three more parchment scraps burst from the blue flames and McGonagall called the names, "Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, and Lisa Turpin!" The students crossed the hall with mixed expressions on their faces. Luna looked almost irritated while Padma looked sad. While I didn't recognize Lisa, as she had always been rather quite, she looked excited.

The flames in the goblet changed colors yet again. This time the brilliant red and gold of my own Gryffindor. My heart pounded with both anticipation and worry. I knew many of my friends wanted or did not want to compete in this tournament, and I wanted it to work out the way they wanted. I knew I had nothing to fear, as my name had only been entered the required for the required entry, but the concept still rang in my mind.

The pieces of parchment landed in Professor McGonagall's hand and quite visibly sighed. "First for the males of the house of Gryffindor. Mr. Harry Potter." There was a collective pause in the room before many different sounds were heard. Many people groaned, one of those people being Harry himself. There was a shout of, "That's not fair! He was in the last tournament!" As Harry stood, I heard him grumble, "Yeah, and I almost died more than once." And of course there were the common whispers of both apprehension and the excited whispers at seeing Harry in action. The latter were most commonly seen among the younger students.

Professor McGonagall continued when Harry found his spot beside Lisa. "Will Misters Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom please come up as well." Ron grew very excited along with Ginny. She said to him, "Great job Ron! Congrats!" She was quite happy for her older brother to be competing to help their family, but I couldn't help but realize the hidden sadness in her voice that she wasn't the one doing it.

The boys claimed their positions and three more shreds of parchment emerged from the brim of the cup. "Ginevra Weasley, Parvati Patil, and Hermione Granger." I froze momentarily before I began making my way to the head of the hall. Ginny let out an excited squeal while Parvati and Padma were visibly excited to compete with each other. I, on the other hand, was not thrilled. I wanted nothing to do with this tournament. It would most surely be either some stupid game or a deadly competition to entertain others, like the Triwizard Tournament.

I took my place beside Parvati before turning to face the crowd. I saw many people irritated. I read the lips of many people whispering. A lot of people were mouthing that 'Of course the Golden Trio would be competing.' They had no idea how much I wished I could trade places with them. I had N.E.W.T.s to study for! I couldn't be competing in a tournament!

The goblet changed to a vibrant green and silver, the final house being Slytherin. I expected the goblet to call forth the males first, and it complied with my expectation. "For the Slytherin males, Misters Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe."

Crabbe and Goyle smirked widely to their peers as they approached the front of the hall. Of course the three of them were excited! And then I realized my mistake, Malfoy almost seemed worried. Not bored, as if he were expecting it, or excited like he wanted to be in the tournament, but his countenance mirrored what I expected mine to be. Worry. Malfoy took the empty space beside me and I cringed away from him. He was much too close for comfort.

The final parchment slips came forth from the flames and Professor McGonagall called the names. "Misses Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, and Tracey Davis." The three girls came to the line with smirks on their faces. The Headmistress turned back to the line of students behind her and gestured to us all as she called, "Your Wizard Games Tributes!" Her face fell from the false happiness she had been showing to a deep sorrow. And, there was the fact that she had called us tributes. My mind instantly flashed to the Muggle history classes from my childhood. The term tribute was not a good one in history. When that word was used, there was nothing but ill will to follow. When I turned to my fellow 'tributes', I was not the only one to notice the term change.

Professor McGonagall positioned herself to address not only us, but the whole student body when the cheers died down. "As many students have noticed, I called the competitors tributes. This was not a mistake." Whispers were exchanged between not only the tributes, but the students as well. "This Ministry of Magic has decided that the Wizarding World cannot afford to have another dark wizard. Thus, they have come up with a consequence should another dark wizard ever arrive. They wish to use Hogwarts students as tributes to symbolize why we will never again repeat our past." She paused and turned to us while she spoke the next lines. "The Wizard Games are no ordinary tournament. They are a fight to the death."

The room grew completely silent. Nothing, even a whisper, was exchanged. I couldn't help but look up at the starry night above us to hide the tears in my eyes. I knew there was a reason I had had a bad feeling about this competition. The next line stunned us, particularly the tributes, even more. "Only one tribute shall emerge from the tournament."

I turned and looked at the stunned faces of my fellow tributes as they did the same. We all exchanged looks of horror. I turned to my left and noticed Malfoy had a hard expression on his face. His knuckles were white at his side.

My mind flashed to the faces of my friends. No more Harry. No more Ron. No more Ginny or Luna or Neville! What about Padma and Parvati?! Not even Malfoy and his lackeys deserved this!

Professor McGonagall broke the silence as she continued. "Tributes will now be separated from their peers for the remainder of the time before they are transported by portkey to the arena set up specifically for this purpose. In the arena, students will use various weapons to attack, injure, and kill their opponents. They will only be allowed a wand if they earn enough sponsors to purchase one."

The room erupted into whispers once again. And then the doors opened at the back of the hall. Professor McGonagall continued once more, "Students shall be separated into teams. And each team will be provided a mentor and an escort."

As she spoke, around two dozen people entered the hall. There were several familiar faces, both happily familiar, and very unhappily familiar. "The teams shall be split up in private, and students will get their first look at the teams when they are shared in the Daily Prophet. The specifics of the game will be shared in the Daily Prophet if you wish to read them in details, other than that, they shall be shared with the tributes in private when teams are formed." She turned to the general student body, "You are now dismissed to your common rooms for the evening. Goodnight."

The twenty-four of us stood stock-still, our minds reeling with the events that had just occurred. We would be placed somewhere…to kill each other. And only one of us would be allowed to live.

After the rest of the students left the hall, professor McGonagall returned her gaze to us, "If you will all kindly follow me." Her expression was grim yet again as she led us out of the Great Hall and through the halls to the Grand Staircase. We followed her up the stairs until we were led to the seventh floor corridor. She led us to a very familiar door, the Room of Requirement.

"As many of you may know, this is the Room of Requirement. In previous years this room was open to all of those who could find it. However, this year an enchantment has been placed on the door so that only those associated with the Tournament of Magic may enter. Once you enter, you will be unable to leave unless accompanied with an escort who has been given exclusive permission for your exit." She turned around and led us into the room.

We entered the Room of Requirement to find a large luxurious lobby accompanied by twelve doors, each of them numbered. "Each team, once assigned, will be given their own space. In that space you will find a smaller sitting room along with two rooms, one for the escort and mentor, and one for the two tributes, and a loo. Meals will be served for all teams together in this main room"

"Before I assign the teams, I should like to explain to you some of the details of the tournament, and events preceding the contest. So would everyone please take a seat?" The students nodded and began to take seats around the room in the various chairs and sofas. I sat with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Neville took a chair on one side of us, Luna on the other.

I shifted to look around the room and found that there were just as many adults in the room as there were students. Among the faces were many people I knew, most of them from the Ministry, and then a few who weren't. I could see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing with Percy in the front. Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes, the two men holding her on either side.

I could faintly make out Luna's father, Xeniophelius, in the back of the room. I couldn't quite make out the expression on his face. Amos Diggory appeared to be having quite conversation with the man. In the corner of the room, by himself, stood a very uncanny resemblance to Professor Dumbledore, quite obviously Aberforth. He made eye contact with me and bowed his head.

I felt Harry perk up slightly at my side and saw him wave. I looked to see who he was waving at and caught sight of the former Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood. On the other side of us, I heard Neville gasp. I turned to him when he groaned. "What is it Neville?" I could not see who he had spotted.

"I just saw my Gran over there." He hung his head in sorrow and I patted his back in sympathy.

Over in another corner of the room, many ministry workers huddled. I could see the faces of Macnair, the one who had beheaded Buckbeak before Harry and I went back in time to stop him, along with Mafelda Hopkirk, Yaxley, Lucius Malfoy, Mathilda Grimblehawk, and Reginald Cattermole, and Albert Runcorn. I only knew the last two after Harry, Ron, and I had infiltrated the Ministry in disguise during Voldemort's takeover. And finally I spotted a small group together, the Carrow twins whom had been the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors the previous year under Snape's time as Headmaster due to Voldemort's command. And with them stood the worm Mundungus Fetcher. I stood in a room full of both friends and foes, and my stomach sunk even more.

Professor McGonagall asked for our attention before she continued, "To begin, I will explain the duties of a mentor. Your mentors for the tournament have the duties of teaching you survival tactics and battle strategies along with helping you to acquire sponsors. You will be allowed to be sent certain items during the tournament. These items will be referred to as gifts, and they are only allowed to be bought by your sponsors. Gifts are then sent in to you when your mentor sees fit and distributes them to you. This is also the only way that you will see a wand during the games, if one is distributed to you during the games.

"Now to explain your escorts. The escorts are meant to not only escort you around the castle when required, but also to help you be more appealing to your potential sponsors. They may teach you manners and or they may help choose your outfits to help you appear more attractive to said sponsors.

"As I stated previously, you will be housed in the Room of Requirement prior to the tournament. You will live in your designated spaces aside from meals together hear in the adjoining room. When you enter this room in the mornings after breakfast, it shall be a training room as opposed to this lobby. This training room will house Muggle weapons for you to train with along with teaching stations to practice spells, potions, and identifying plants along with various other skills.

"I mentioned that there will be events prior to the tournament. These events will include two interviews with the Daily Prophet, one of those following this meeting and one later in the training process after a scoring event that I shall explain in a moment, and a Sponsor Ball which I shall also explain momentarily.

"The scoring event is just that- an event where each tribute will be scored. Each tribute will choose a skill to demonstrate to a panel of judges from the higher offices of the ministry and will be given a score on a scale of one to twelve. This score will be posted in the Daily Prophet. This score can be used to deem who great competitions will be within the games, and will also help sponsors determine who they wish to sponsor.

"The Sponsor Ball will also follow this event. The Sponsor Ball will be the tributes' only chance to interact with the sponsors themselves. You will be required to dance with your teammate for the first dance, then the rest of the night will be spent as you wish. You may dance and enjoy the night, or interact with the sponsors to gain their favor- it is your personal decision, but choose wisely. Your outfits for this event will be chosen by your escorts, and they will also be given the task of making sure you and your partner do not make fools of yourselves during the dance.

"Now for the specifics of the arena. Each student will be placed in a group of four, one from each house, and transported to the arena by portkey. Each group will be sent to a different area of the arena. Each area will be supplied with various objects and weapons for the tributes to choose from. In the arena, anything is fair game. The only object is to stay alive. You may work with your teammate, or you may not.

"There will be various obstacles in the arena, such as land, temperature, animals, and more. The arena is in an unknown location, and an enchantment has been cast around it so that tributes are unable to escape until they are retrieved.

"While the tournament occurs, there will be a special enchantment placed on an issue of the Daily Prophet to have a continuously changing image of the arena. There will be a photograph of what is occurring with each tribute, and it will continually show what is occurring to said tribute. This way, all of the Wizarding World will see what is occurring to each of you."

She paused, seeming to allow each of us to soak in the information. I stood completely in shock. Nobody could be heard speaking, or even breathing. Every one of us was shocked. This was really happening. We would really be forced to kill each other. Twenty-three of us would actually die.

Pansy was the first to break the silence, "You are joking aren't you?"

The Headmistress bowed her head before replying, "No Ms. Parkinson, I am not joking. And neither are the Ministry."

Harry was the second to speak up, "But why would they want this? Won't this CREATE more dark wizards than it will destroy?! They're telling one of us to kill people and then live with it! That's exactly what Voldemort did!"

Professor McGonagall spoke again, "I assure you Mr. Potter, this was not my decision. If it were, this would not be occurring. This would not have even been thought of! I have no idea who thought of it, and I have no idea where they got the idea. I too believe it is barbaric."

The room fell back into silence for a few moments before I spoke, "What if we choose not to kill each other?"

"They have already thought of that possibility Ms. Granger. That is why if you refuse to fight, the creatures in the arena will kill you, one by one, much the same way. One way or another, only one of you will survive this tournament, and the Ministry shall see to it personally."

I bowed my head in sorrow. This was barbaric, and there was no way to avoid it.

The room remained silent before the Headmistress addressed us again, "I would like to form the teams now, so that we may get to the interviews and end this night for you all. Your minds are all overwhelmed at the moment, but I cannot stop this. The most I can do is offer you the temporary, personal sanctuary of your own spaces. So now for the teams.

"The goblet in the Great Hall assigned each student a random number based on when they placed their name in its grasp. Each mentor and escort was also assigned a number when they were sent here. I apologize for any inconvenience in teams, but it was determined by other forces than myself.

"We shall start with twelve and work our way to one. To begin…" And that's when I tuned out. We were going to die. And we didn't even get to choose who we spent our remaining days with. Hopefully I'd end up with one of my friends. Or at least anyone other than a Slytherin!

Ginny was the first of my friends to no longer be a possibility as being my teammate. She was paired with Ernie. I was happy that she wound up with someone she could tolerate. I was even happier when she found out her father would be her mentor and Oliver Wood her escort. She had a good team for team ten.

Neville followed as team nine, being paired with Leanne Desange. I saw his face fall, probably hoping to also be paired with someone he was familiar with. He was given Reg Cattermole for his mentor and the one Ron knew as Dung, Mundungus, for his escort. I felt awfully sorry for Neville, as he would never get anywhere with Dung as his escort.

Team eight was Luna and Crabbe. When I thought it couldn't get any worse for her, it was revealed that Yaxley would be her mentor. He was a known Death Eater! How was he even allowed to be near the school!? Oh, right, he used the excuse of being under the Imperius Curse when he ran the Ministry for Voldemort. I thought sarcastically to myself. Luckily, things got a bit better for Luna when she was paired with Aberforth as her escort. I felt sorry for her when I remembered her father was here. I'm sure she would have loved to spend her possibly final days with him.

I tuned back out until I heard Harry's name being called. I had been quite hopeful that he would be my teammate, but it didn't happen. Perhaps I could still be Ron's teammate? Harry wound up being paired with Pansy. Both of them began to bicker that they wanted nothing to do with each other and could hardly be in the same school, let alone share the same room! But of course, Professor McGonagall would hear none of it. They were stuck together, and that was it. I got a slight chuckle out of Harry's mentor being Albert Runcorn, as he had been knocked out by Harry so he could impersonate him to infiltrate the Ministry. Based on the sneer on Runcorn's face, he seemed to remember the same event. Harry's head fell even further when he was given Neville's gran as an escort. He had heard so many horrible stories about her harshness. They were team four.

I heard my own name called at last and felt a sudden rush of hope. There were more non-Slytherins left than Slytherins! There was still hope I could end up with Ron as a teammate!

"And Draco Malfoy for team three." Professor McGonagall's voice broke through my hope. I felt my face fall instantly as I looked over at the Professor, then over at Malfoy.

Before I could argue, Malfoy beat me to it, "I will not share a space with that Mudblood! I will not share a room with her! We will NOT be on the same team!"

"Mr. Malfoy! As I have previously stated, I am not in control of the team placement! And just as I stated to Mr. Potter and Ms. Parkinson, you WILL be teammates! I do not care what you deem fit and what you do not, you WILL do this, whether you like it or not! Do I make myself clear?" I nodded furiously, as I had never seen the Headmistress so livid. Malfoy on the other hand grumbled to himself about how unfair it was. "Your mentor shall be Alecto Carrow and your escort Mrs. Molly Weasley." Malfoy began to open his big mouth again before Professor McGonagall shot him a stern scowl. His mouth shut instantly and he settled with giving me a strong glare.

The last few students were placed, Ron being placed with Tracey Davis, mentor Lucius Malfoy, and escort Mr. Lovegood as team one. Professor McGonagall addressed us yet again, "Each tribute will now be escorted down the hall, one at a time, to be interviewed by the Daily Prophet's Rita Skeeter. Are there any questions?" There were none, just an awful lot of sighs and groans.

 _Authors Note! I would like to apologize for the slow update, just haven't been in a writing mood lately. I made it up to you by posting two chapters! One of them is a long one! Thank you soooo much for reading! I also apologize for any typos... Please feel free to leave reviews! They always make me happy! lol. Consider this update my Christmas present (or whatever holiday you celebrate) to you! Happy holidays! ~ZutaraDramione97_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ron

Professor McGonagall ordered us to go in chronological order by our team numbers. The boy was to go first for each team. That meant I had to do the first interview.

Mr. Lovegood came over to my side to perform his first act as the team one escort. He led me back to the door that professor McGonagall had just exited through and led me down the hall to a small classroom. "I'm not to enter the room with you Mr. Weasley, but I shall remain here until you near the end of your interview. I'll return to the Room of Requirement to retrieve Ms. Davis before the end of your interview, then I shall leave her here and take you back. Do you understand?"

I nodded slowly, still in shock. Not only were our lives going to be taken, but our freedom as well. I turned to the classroom to enter when Mr. Lovegood said quietly to me, "You should clear your mind of all Wackspurts before you end up fumbling over answers." I forced a small smile at the man, he and Luna were so much alike. I faced the door again and took a deep breath before entering.

The room was dimly lit and a figure sat in the center of the room. She sat in an armchair, a twin chair sat empty across from the woman. Her high pitched voice pierced my ears when she squealed, "Ah! Mr. Weasley! Please take a seat!" Harry always had spoken poorly of interviews with the reporter. I dreaded the next who knew how many minutes.

I sat down across from Skeeter and noticed her floating quill and notepad along with a floating camera. I stared at each object, amused. "Smile for the camera Mr. Weasley!" Before I could react, the camera flashed brightly.

I glared at the reporter sternly. She brushed it off and began her questioning. "Now, Ron, the readers will be dying to know, how many times did you place your name in the drawing goblet? Was it the whole nine, the required one and the eight optional, or was it just the required entry? Did a wish come true, or were you a mere victim of circumstance"

"My name was in the goblet a total of five times. I wanted to be in the tournament to help support my family with the winnings. Before I found out what the tournament really was."

"Do you still wish to compete in the tournament, after hearing the rules and outcomes?"

"Of course not you ninny! Who would want to kill people for fun?"

"How do you feel about your best friends and sister being in the Tournament of Magic with you?"

"I don't really know how to feel. I'm happy they'll be there to support me, I suppose. But I don't quite look forward to them dying if that's what you mean."

"Does that mean you believe they'll all die Mr. Weasley?"

"No! That's not what I meant! I'm not saying they'll all die. I'm saying that most of them will die. Since there can only be one winner. One survivor."

"And who do you suppose that winner will be Mr. Weasley?"

"Probably Harry to be honest."

"And why is that?"

"Well, he's the Boy Who Lived. Twice. He defeated Voldemort for crying out loud!"

"So you're saying that since he has already killed, he can kill again. Interesting!"

"That's not what I was saying!"

"Thank you for your time Mr. Weasley! You're now dismissed!"

I sighed to myself. Leave it to Rita Skeeter to put words into my mouth. I knew I should have just refused to answer everything. But I guess I might as well be famous while it lasts. Because it won't last long. And, technically, this is what I asked for. Just not the dying part.

I exited the room to be greeted by Xenophelius. The Slytherin girl I couldn't remember the name of made her way into the room, and I returned to the Room of Requirement to team one's quarters without a word.

Draco

One by one the tributes made their way from the room and returned, led by their mentors. The Ravenclaw Patil girl was gone at the moment, and had been for a few. I would be next.

The Weasel mother came forward from the group of adults to meet me. My stern glare was matched by her own being directed back at me. "Get over yourself Mr. Malfoy. I am no more pleased to be assisting you than you are to have me directing you. So I would greatly appreciate you dealing with the arrangement, seeing as I have no more control over it than you yourself."

Snickers could be heard throughout the room. I felt my anger rising when I said, "Me get over myself? How about you do that yourself? How dare you speak to one of higher status than yourself in such a way! I am superior to you and your family in every way! Now I order you to take me to my interview!"

Her face grew red with rage and I smirked, she had no choice but to listen to me. When her stern glare became a smirk, I grew faintly worried. "I apologize…sir. But, may I remind you who will be choosing your outfit selections for the ball? I may just slip and get something wrong if you do not learn to treat me AND my family with some respect. I now order YOU to follow ME."

I looked back at my father and saw his face infuriated as much as I felt. He was even more unhappy about this than I was. He had to train a Weasley. I just had to follow one around the castle.

I reluctantly started for the door between the head Weasel. This was going to be the longest few weeks of my life. Luckily, unlike the rest of my competitors, I would live. Most likely.

The Weasley woman led me down the hall to a classroom. We waited outside for only a moment or two before the Patil girl vacated the room. "I will return for you when I bring Hermione down. I will then take you back."

She turned to leave and I entered the room.

I had heard much of Rita Skeeter, but I, personally, had never been interviewed by her. She wore a tight fitting green top and a black skirt. Her hair was frizzled blonde mess. The floating quill and pad for the respectable wizard journalist floated by her side. There was also a floating camera, an unfamiliar attribute to the interview.

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy! At last we meet! I have heard much of you and have been dying to meet you!"

I sat down across from her with my best Malfoy smile, waiting for the camera's flash to occur. "So pleasant to be meeting you as well Ms. Skeeter." The smile returned to my face and the camera finally flashed.

"I'm sure that will make a very nice picture for the Prophet, what do you suppose dearie?"

"Of course it will be a nice picture. I am a Malfoy. There is no such thing as a bad picture."

She smiled widely at me, "Yes, yes of course. Now, I must ask, how many times did you place your name in the goblet?"

"I didn't actually place my name in the goblet at all. It was only entered as the required entry."

"Is that so Mr. Malfoy?"

"That it is Ms. Skeeter."

"Oh, you are such a darling to interview!" I flashed my marvelous smile for the reporter once more before she continued, "Why did you choose not to enter your name more than once?"

"Well, you see, nearly the whole wizarding world knows my name. I am a Malfoy. I, obviously, do not need a lifetime supply of fame and fortune, as I was born with it."

"Ah, yes. I see. But, seeing as your name was slandered by being associated with You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters, will you be using this tournament as an opportunity to clear your name, or will you be fighting, as they say, tooth and nail?"

My smile fell at last. For a few minutes I had forced myself to forget about my shame and sorrows. I was not proud to have been involved with the Death Eaters. I was also stunned at the reporter's gall to have asked me about it in the first place.

"That will be seen during the tournament." In reality, I had no idea. I obviously wanted to fight tooth and nail, to save my own life, but it would have been a great victory to have cleared my family's name, even if it would require dying.

"Who do you suppose will win Mr. Malfoy?"

"I really don't know Ms. Skeeter." I returned to the swirling depths of my own thoughts. Would I fight to win? And kill? When I couldn't even kill a headmaster I hated! Or would I sit back and die, and possibly try to save lives to clear the Malfoy name?

"You have no idea at all?"

"No. I really don't. People change when their lives are on the line. Sone may surprise you and kill. While others may save lives when you'd expect them to kill. The tournament shall surprise us all. Including myself."

"How very insightful Mr. Malfoy! Insightful indeed! I look forward to seeing what you surprise us with in the tournament." She cut her quill off before returning her gaze to me and saying, "And, between you and I, you're the one I am rooting for. I look forward to our next interview." She batted her eyelashes at me as she spoke. I inwardly rolled my eyes before turning and leaving. I was done acting for the night.

As I exited the room I was met with the faces of Granger and the Weasley woman. The two of them were talking silently to each other. They stopped and Weasley patted Granger on the back before she entered the room. As Weasley led me back to the team three quarters, we made it very appoint to ignore each other.

Hermione

The room was silent, until Malfoy decided to open his big mouth. As he continued to insult Mrs. Weasley, I felt myself starting forward to put him in his place myself. Just as I began to open my mouth to speak, Mrs. Weasley reminded Malfoy about her being in charge of his apparel. I began snickering to myself. I would not put it past the red haired woman to have Malfoy dress in the robes Ron had been forced to wear to the Yule Ball if he continued.

As they left the room, I sat in the silent room to think over my own thoughts. It was still completely barbaric, this tournament. Killing each other was beyond ridiculous! And to think, the Ministry believed this would DETER from creating dark wizards!

As if the concepts were not horrible enough on their own, the Ministry was also taking away our freedom, forcing us to be led around by escorts, probably so we didn't run away! And they even further irritated me by creating a spectacle of this event! Creating a spectacle of our deaths!

My mental rants continued as Mrs. Weasley made her way to me. "Hermione dear, I must take you to your interview now." I nodded slowly and followed her from the room.

We walked in silence until Mrs. Weasley began to speak to me quietly. "Are you alright dear?" I shrugged silently. "Hermione, dear, I want to everything I can to help you. Please talk to me."

"I'm not very okay I guess."

"I could imagine."

"Please don't feel too sorry for me. You should be sending that to your own children."

"Hermione, you should know I don't just have two children in this tournament. I have four. You and Harry are my children too sweetie."

I felt tears in my eyes. Before I could say anything else, she stepped forward and wrapped me in her firm embrace. I whispered quietly, "You should be able to spend these final days with Ron and Ginny though."

"I will be spending time with all four of you. I promise. Even if it gets me in trouble." We remained silent for a few, me still in her arms, before she whispered, "I hope you know I put up a fight about this. Not just being an escort. The whole event. And spectacle. All of it."

"I know you did Mrs. Weasley." I pulled away and gave her a weak smile.

She smiled back faintly before she noticed the tear stains on my cheek and put on a firm countenance, "Now dry up those tears Hermione Granger. I will not have you looking anything but your best for your interviews!" We both erupted in laughter.

"Yes ma'am!" We both smiled slightly at each other as I wiped my tears. "I'm really not looking forward to this."

"You'll do great dear. Now go show those boys how it's done!" As if on cue, Malfoy exited from the classroom and we traded places.

I took the seat across from Skeeter and sat as proper as possible. Noticing the camera readying, I looked at it with a stern expression. The flash blinded me momentarily and Rita Skeeter began the interview.

"Hermione Granger, I do believe we've met before!"

"Yes, we met when you chose to post a false story on Harry and I being secret lovers."

"Oh dear, please do not try to convince me you were not. You quite obviously were at the time!" I took a deep breath to compose myself. She was already angering me. "Did you place your name in the selection cup at all Ms. Granger?"

"No. I found the concept of another Wizard Tournament to be preposterous from the start. Cederic Diggory died in the last tournament! And each competitor was seriously injured during the tournament. Seeing the results from that, I figured this one would not be all fun and games either."

"And after hearing how the Tournament of Magic will work, do you still find it preposterous?"

"Absolutely. Except now, I find it even more so. Killing each other is ridiculous. That creates dark wizards. Not deter them."

"And why do you suppose that?"

"Because killing each other makes killers. Nobody can escape from that without their mental health being unscathed. They'd kill still believing they were in the tournament."

"Do you suppose that you would be that same way?"

"Absolutely. Even someone of completely sound mind is affected by death, killing, and trauma."

"Does that mean that you believe you will win these games?"

"Absolutely not. I will not submit to the Ministry's wishes for us to kill each other to prove a point. Nor would I kill someone to save my own life."

"Does this mean that you have accepted your fate to be death?"

I remained silent for a moment, pondering my answer. Did I really admit that I was going to die? Had I actually accepted that I was going to die at eighteen years old?

"Yes and no. I recognize that I will die in these games. But I have not yet come to the terms that I will die in a game."

"And what of your friends? Do you suppose they will die?"

"Most of them, yes. The Ministry has made it perfectly clear that there will only be one survivor. So, even if one of my friends does win, most will die."

"And who do you think will win?"

"That question is un-answerable. Because if anyone answers with themselves, they are being cocky, and admitting to plan to kill. If someone says one of their friends, they are admitting that they themselves will die, and choosing one friend's strength over another. I have no more of an idea than anyone else who will win."

Skeeter glared at me. She was quite upset that I had answered every question in a way that she could not corner me and put words into my mouth. I knew how she operated, and I would not be trapped.

"You are dismissed." Without another word I exited the room to find Harry, Mrs. Weasley, and Neville's gran. I gave Harry a quick hug before Mrs. Weasley led me back to our quarters in the Room of Requirement.

Harry

I was pleased to see Mrs. Weasley when I arrived outside the classroom where Rita Skeeter was conducting Hermione's interview. She gave me a quick hug and stated quietly, "I'm sorry Harry dear. You've been through too much to go through this tournament too. I wish I could fix things for you all."

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley. Bad things happen to us all. I've just had more than my share. But, in all honesty, if I could compete willingly to get everyone else out, I would. I wish I could save them all. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, everyone, even the Slytherins."

She gave me one more hug, "I know dear."

Hermione exited the room and gave me a quick hug before I entered. I had been in the Mosquito's grasp before. I was dreading this even more now that I knew how she was.

"Harry Potter! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"If the start of summer is ages, then okay." I had been hassled by the Daily Prophet most of the early summer holiday.

"Oh, but it is when you're my favorite person to report on!"

'Of course I am,' I thought to myself. She just loved to write junk about me.

Her camera flashed and took a picture of me. I was not thrilled at all.

"Well now Harry, I am dying to know, how many times did you put your name in the goblet?"

"Do you really think I was stupid enough to put my name in that cup after everything I have been through? I wanted a quiet year at Hogwarts for once in my life!"

"Oh yes, of course. Considering you have been attacked every year of your school career. So, what do you think of this tournament Mr. Potter?"

"I think the same thing as everyone else. It's bloody stupid! I will not kill anyone, nor will most of the others."

"But you have killed before, have you not?"

"That was different. That was Voldemort."

"So you would never again kill to protect the ones you love and the wizarding world?"

"I would if I was forced. Or if it was the whole wizard community. This is just for the Ministry. I will not kill for them because they say to. I will only harm someone if one of my friends' lives is on the line."

"But your friends' lives are on the line. Every student in that arena is competing and could kill your friends. Does this mean you'll kill them all?"

"Of course not!" I released an exasperated sigh. She was driving me mad!

"Who do you believe will win Mr. Potter?"

"Knowing my luck, it will end up being me. And then I'll have to live with the fact that all of my friends died."

"So you're saying you'll win one way or another?"

"No. I'm saying I have bad luck. So I will probably win. It'll probably be sponsors and or the Ministry making sure of it. And I will be devastated. Because I don't want to live with seeing any more people I love dying."

"Alright Harry. That is all." I left the room to be escorted by Mrs. Longbottom back to the Room of Requirement.

Luna

I had felt very uncomfortable the whole night. I wanted nothing to do with this. Then, when I found out about it being a competition to kill each other, I had been even less thrilled. I had been terrified. And things got even worse when I realized I would also be made a spectacle of. I was not good with mass amounts of attention.

Mr. Dumbledore, Aberforth that is, led me down the corridor to the classroom in which the reporter was waiting. I wasn't much a fan of the Daily Prophet, seeing as my father had his own paper, the Quibbler. The concept of being interviewed by them irritated me to no end.

I waited for my teammate, the ever irritating and gluttonous Crabbe, to vacate the room so I could get my interview done and over with to retire for the night.

He finally exited and I entered to find a woman who I found to be dressed quite unprofessionally.

"Ah, good evening. Loon Lovegood is it?" Her camera flashed and blinded me with its bright light.

I sighed, "Luna, actually."

"Yes, yes of course. Now, might I ask how many times you placed your name in the cup?"

"None at all." My goal was to keep my answers short and to the point. I was more than ready for bed after this terrible night.

"And why not?"

"I'm a very content person. I'm happy with what I have. Not possible fame and fortune."

"Of course! Now, is it true that yourself and your father, the escort for team one, were captured by Lord Voldemort during the Wizard War?"

"Seeing as that has nothing to do with this, I decline to answer."

"So it was."

"No." Her quill ignored me and continued writing.

"And how do you feel about this tournament?"

"It's ridiculous. We shouldn't have to kill one another."

"And why not?"

"Because life is a valuable thing."

She sighed. Obviously I was irritating her with my short answers. For once, I didn't care.

"Who do you believe will win this tournament?"

"Neville Longbottom."

The woman began to snicker, "Longbottom? Are you sure?"

"Yes. He is my friend and he can be quite fearless when it comes to protecting others."

"But this game isn't just protecting others."

"Most of it can be."

Before she could ask me anything else, I decided I had had enough and rose to leave the room. Sure enough, she was finished. I left the room and returned to the room I was being forced to share with Crabbe. His gas while he slept was horrid.

Neville

I sighed to myself. The night had been extremely eventful, but not in a good way. I knew I should have listened to Hermione when she talked about not putting her name in the cup, but I thought a tournament might be fun. Yeah sure, probably some bad news, but some fun at least. I had decided to enter my name once along with the required entry. And no. This tournament would most certainly not be fun. At all.

The room crowd in the room had slowly diminished as the two hours before my interview passed. I was ready for bed. Ready to forget this horrible concept of a tournament. I didn't want to kill, and I didn't want to die! Enough lives had been lost!

The short and balding man known as Mundungus finally approached me. "I have to take you to that speaking thing now."

"The interview?"

"Yeah, whatever. C'mon now!" He was not polite in the least. He was actually quite rude. He led me down the hall and tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Luna's interview to end. She finally exited the room and gave me a nod before following her escort back to her room. I was happy she was placed with Aberforth, but also jealous. I would love to have someone I knew on my team!

I entered the room and saw the reporter, Rita Skeeter. I'd heard many things about her from the others, none of them good. I sat down in the armchair across from her and sat back stiffly.

"Longbottom, eh? I believe I've wrote about your parents in the past."

"You probably have, but I'd rather not talk about that. If you don't mind."

"Of course! Smile for the camera Mr. Longbottom!" The camera flashed and blinded me. I had not been prepared in the least. "Now, readers will be asking, how many times did you enter your name into the goblet for the Tournament of Magic?"

I sighed visibly before I spoke, "My name was in the goblet twice."

"Ahh, and why did you choose to enter your name after the required entry?"

"Well, honestly, I thought a tournament might be fun. I figured it'd be a chance to make some friends, maybe make a little money and some fame. But I mostly just thought it'd be kind of fun."

Her expression was mock surprise, "So you believe that killing others will be fun Mr. Longbottom?"

"Not at all! I thought the tournament would be fun before I heard about it! Now that I know it's just a death match, of course it isn't fun!"

"Of course it's not. How do you feel about your friends competing in this tournament? As I understand you are close with Mr. Harry Potter and some others from your house."

"I wouldn't call us close, but we are friends. And I wish they weren't in it. I don't want them to die."

"So you wish you didn't have to compete with them for the win, interesting."

"That isn't it at all! I just don't want them in a tournament where they may die!"

"So you believe they'll die. Also interesting. Do you see yourself winning and killing your friends then?"

"Of course some of them will die, only one person can win! And no. I won't kill them. I don't intend on killing anyone at all, except for protection of myself and those close to me, if absolutely necessary."

"So who would you see winning this tournament then?"

"Honestly, probably Hermione. Professor McGonagall told us that there will be other obstacles than just each other. She's smart enough to outsmart those traps. She could win, even if she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Very intriguing Mr. Longbottom! You are dismissed!" And with that, I stood and vacated the room. The others were right. Rita Skeeter was both annoying and a liar. She was placing words in my mouth the entire interview! I feared reading the Daily Prophet article with our interviews. I had a feeling we would all be made out to be monsters.

Ginny

Oliver Wood ushered me quietly down the corridor to the interview room. I'd been silent the whole night, still in shock. On the bright side, at least I had my dad on my team. And Oliver was always nice. He nodded to me as Leanne Desange exited the room. It was my turn.

I entered the room and sat across from Rita Skeeter. Who knew what to expect from her! Before I even sat down there was a bright flash from her camera. My picture in the Daily Prophet would be horrible!

"Another Weasley! Lovely! Now, Ginevra is it?" She gave me no chance to answer before she began to ask questions. "How many times did you enter your name into the goblet Little Weasley?"

I glared sternly at the horrid woman. Not only had she not allowed me to correct her on my name, but she then decided to call me Little Weasley! "I placed my name in the goblet twice."

"Are you happy to be competing in the tournament?"

"After I found out the rules, no."

"How does it feel being one of only two seventeen year olds in this tournament? The others are all older and more skilled than you! You must feel intimidated."

"Age means nothing. It's all in the skill. I have several tricks up my sleeve that I have no intention of sharing with you."

"Fair. And how does the fact that you will be competing against your brother and boyfriend in this death match make you feel? Seeing as only one of you can walk away."

"I'm scared. Very scared. I don't want anyone to die. Let alone either of them, or any of my friends."

"And do you believe any of your friends or yourself will survive?"

"I think Harry will win. He's not only an amazing wizard, but also fearless and ruthless when it comes to protecting the ones he loves."

"So you believe Harry Potter will kill as many as possible in the arena?"

"No. I believe that there will be people attacking people he cares about. And then he will kill them."

"That is all. You are dismissed Little Weasley!"

I muttered under my breath about the woman being inconsiderate of people's wishes as I left the room. Oliver Wood led me back to our team's quarters, and I was very happy to be away from the chaos of this tournament- if only for a little while.

 _Authors Note: Happy New Year! Consider this my present to you for the start of a great 2017! Also, be sure to go to my profile to vote on who should survive the Tournament of Magic! Seeing as this is a Dramione, I apologize for there only being 2 options :/ And as always, I love reviews, so feel free to leave me one! Thanks! ~ZutaraDramione97~_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Hermione

Mrs. Weasley and I walked through the door labeled with a three to find a simple sitting room with three doors, one in front of us, and one on each side. The room held a small fireplace in one corner with a loveseat and two sitting chairs surrounding it. There was small kitchen table in the center of the room with four chairs. The walls held simple artwork, not the usual moving paintings of Hogwarts. The room was simple, but almost homey.

"The door on the front wall is the loo. You and Mr. Malfoy's room is to the left. Mine and that dreadful Carrow man's room is on the right."

"Do they really have to choose our rooms for us?"

"The Ministry insists. I am unsure as to why."

"But do they really have to have males rooming with females? Don't they know Hogwarts has rules against that?!"

"I know dear. It is very odd. It is even more uncomfortable to be rooming with another man when I am a married woman."

"The least they could have done was put you and Mr. Weasley together!"

"I know dear. But they want to keep the teams together. You should get to bed Hermione. It is late, and everyone must be up early tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodnight Mrs. Weasley."

"Goodnight dear." With that, we both turned and headed to our doors. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

I entered the room to find Malfoy was already asleep. That was quite a relief. It meant I wouldn't have to associate with him.

The room was quite simple to tell who was designated to sleep where. Not only were our trunks at the foot of our beds, but the beds were also our house colors. Each side of the room held two oak dressers for that person. The walls were a simple beige, but when I looked up, I was amazed to see that the ceiling had been enchanted like the Great Hall. Between the light walls and the night sky ceiling, the room was very peaceful. Even though there were no windows.

I made my way to the dresser to see if there was anything placed in them, and was thrilled to see that one was full of books! There were the basics such as Quidditch through the Ages and Hogwarts: A History, but there were also books about pants, potions, spells, and more. Each drawer was labeled with the types of books it housed, and I was amazed at the organization and variety. I opened the other dresser to find a variety of clothes that were not my own.

In some of the drawers there were tank tops and sweatpants and a pair of running shoes, these were labeled as training clothes. I suddenly remembered the training sessions we had been told about by Professor McGonagall. Another drawer was labeled as 'Sponsor Ball'. I opened the drawer out of curiosity, but it was currently empty. There was also an empty drawer for interview clothes. The last drawer was labeled 'Arena'. I decided to open the drawer to get an idea of what type of environment the arena would hold, but it too was empty. My heart fell with disappointment.

I made my way to my trunk and was happy to find that my belongings remained untouched. I pulled out a pair of pajamas and slippers before leaving the room for the loo.

The loo was very nice! It could rival the Prefect's Bathroom! There was a large bathtub with fountains for various soaps. There was a sink with a soap fountain as well! And the toilet seat had a heating charm placed on it so it wouldn't be cold on the bum!

I quickly changed into my pajamas and returned to Malfoy and I's room. The sound of that in my mind was so wrong.

I laid in my bed and placed my wand under my pillow, my hand resting on it so I could grab it easily in the case of an emergency. And while rooming with Malfoy, I anticipated the emergency being hexing him for attacking me in my sleep. Though I wanted to tell myself he would be more mature than that.

Sleep came easily. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was from stress. The sleep was very refreshing, until my nightmare started. As usual, I was back in Malfoy manner at first, but then the scenery shifted. I was instead in this room, and instead of Bellatrix, it was Malfoy cutting me.

I jumped awake instantly. My breaths came in short bursts and I sat trying to calm myself down. Then I realized the talking Malfoy was doing in his sleep.

I looked across the room to see him shifting endlessly while whimpering and muttering. Never in my life had I imagined Draco Malfoy having a nightmare. I laid staring at the night sky for as long as I could before the muttering was impossible to ignore. I pulled my wand from beneath my pillow and send a stinging jinx in Malfoys direction. Leave it to me to be such a softy that I can't even stand the person I hate to be having a nightmare.

Malfoy jerked awake and pulled his wand from beneath his pillow and pointed it at me. I realized his chest heaving and his forehead beaded with sweat. What on earth had he been dreaming about?

Malfoy gained control of his breathing before he spoke, "What do you think you're doing Granger?"

I rolled my eyes, "I chose to wake you from your nightmare Malfoy."

He scoffed quickly, "Malfoy's don't have nightmares Mudblood. We are scared of nothing."

"Whatever you prick. It's quite obvious you were having a nightmare. Just as it was obvious you were scared of Voldemort, Professor Moody, and dying in that fire that your oaf of a friend started! Now if you could excuse me, I'd like to return to my peaceful slumber that you so rudely interrupted!" Malfoy didn't need to know that I too had been having a nightmare.

"Whatever Granger."

"Thank you!" I laid back down, but found myself unable to return to sleep. Instead, I decided to grab one of the many books from the dresser and crawled back into bed.

After a few moments, Malfoy interrupted the silence, "I thought you were going back to sleep?"

"Well I changed my mind. Women tend to do that."

I continued to read before Malfoy interrupted yet again, "Where did you get that?"

I slammed the book closed and turned to face him, "From my dresser. You would know that had you bothered to investigate your side of the room."

"For your information Granger, my dresser doesn't have any books." He stood and walked to his dresser. Malfoy reached inside and retrieved a small cauldron and potion ingredients as opposed to a book.

"I wonder why yours is different from mine."

"Perhaps because mine is for someone who will go farther in the tournament?"

"Ha ha. Very funny Malfoy." I stood, looking back and forth between the two dressers with furrowed brows. "Don't you enjoy potion making Malfoy?"

"What's it to you Ganger?"

"I'm attempting to be civil with you and to figure out a question we both have! Now will you please cooperate with me you asshole?!"

He let out a heavy sigh of both defeat and annoyance, "Fine. Yes, Ganger, I enjoy making potions."

"May I see what ingredients you were given?"

His eyes narrowed, "You will not take any. But I suppose so."

"Oh don't flatter yourself Malfoy." I made my way to his side to observe the contents of the dresser. "Might I ask what your favorite potion to brew is?"

"What is the relevance of that Granger?"

"My top drawer held books that I enjoyed reading but had no relevance to anything in the tournament.

"Fine. It's the Shrinking Solution."

"That's an odd favorite potion to brew."

"Shut your trap Granger!"

I looked in the drawer at the ingredients. Sure enough, they were those used in the Shrinking Solution. "Malfoy, these are the ingredients for that potion. Did you notice?"

He looked down in the drawer before sighing, "No, actually. I hadn't."

"I have a theory."

"And what is that Granger?"

"I believe that we were given a few things we find joy in, as a sort of escape from the horrors of the tournament. But then we were also given things we can earn from and use in the arena."

"That is actually clever Granger."

"Of course it is Malfoy."

"But, how do they expect me to brew a potion without a potions book?"

"Well, maybe you're supposed to memorize the potions you may need in the arena. Learn them at a station in training, and practice them here. If you don't have sponsors, you won't have a potions book. Maybe the Ministry is actually trying to help us all a little to give us a fighting chance."

Malfoy looked down at the ingredients again, sorrow in his eyes this time. He looked back at me with his regular gaze of steel, "Why are you helping me Granger? Aren't you supposed to make sure everyone else dies so that you live?"

"I'm not like you Malfoy. I don't want to survive this. Because then I have to live with twenty-three people I've grown up with dying. I don't want that."

I left the room without another word, and Malfoy remained still. Completely quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Draco

I couldn't entirely decide how I felt about what Granger said. I both disagreed, and agreed. Obviously I wanted to survive, but did I really want to watch everyone I'd known for the past seven years, some of them longer, die? I wanted to hope I wasn't the only one feeling that way.

What felt like forever passed before someone knocked on my door, it was the Weasley woman. "Morning Malfoy. It is time for breakfast if you would like to join everyone."

I nodded and exited the room I was forced to share with Granger. She wasn't sitting in the sitting room reading as I had expected her to be. Instead, she was nowhere to be found, probably at breakfast.

Sure enough, when I entered the adjoining room, there was a large table filled with food, Granger sitting at one end. Nobody else had joined yet.

I found a seat at the opposite end of the table from Granger. I was already sick of her! As I began to fill my plate, others started from their rooms. I was pleased to see that my fellow Slytherins were also still in their pajamas.

Pansy took the seat beside me, "Good morning Draco. How are you this morning?"

I shrugged, "Fine I suppose." She was awfully chipper. "What's wrong with you? Did you choose to embarrass Potter in his sleep or something?" My hopes were crushed when he entered the room.

"No, I'm just coming round to the idea of this tournament."

My eyes narrowed as I eyed the girl beside me. How cruel could she be?!

"You're looking forward to it?"

"Yes. I look forward to proving that I'm stronger than expected."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed it is. I will be one of the last, if not THE last, standing." I hadn't noticed Crabbe and Goyle sitting down on either side of me as Pansy continued, "And, I propose we form an alliance to prove that we Slytherins are supreme, far superior than those of the other houses."

Millicent sat down beside Pansy, "And, what do you propose we do when we are the only ones left standing?"

Pansy's eyes gleamed with a horrible intent, "Then we do all that's left to do."

Millicent's jaw dropped, "You say we be forced to kill each other?! The six of us?"

Pansy nodded, "Exactly. Then, it will truly be a fight of the fittest. And, whomever wins, shall be the true victor."

I sighed, "I think you hit your head a little too hard Parkinson."

"Oh come on Draco! It'll be fun!"

I slammed my fists on the table, several sets of eyes turning to face me. My voice dropped to a deadly whisper, "You have never seen true death Parkinson. I propose you shut your trap before I shut it for you. I've seen death. You haven't. I will not kill any of you."

Her eyes narrowed darkly, "Then you will die. By our hands. We have all seen death Draco. And we're going to see a lot more of it. At least by us, it will be to save someone we all call friend."

"And I propose you shove your little scheme up your ass Parkinson." I stood and searched for any empty seat at the large table. I spotted a seat and started for it, until I realized it was beside my father. I looked back and forth between my classmates and the one empty seat, before deciding to take it. I sat down beside my father and placed my head in my hands.

"Draco, you are not to look so weak at the table." I wanted to tell my father to shove it. I was stressed, and he seemed to be perfectly fine. But instead, I sighed and sat up straight in my seat. My father seemed to notice my attire and narrowed his eyes at my pajamas. He was already dressed properly for the day.

"I apologize father. I was merely distressed." He nodded and continued to eat his breakfast. I took the silence between us to look around at the group surrounding us. I was not surprised to find it was the group of former Death Eaters. The sight made my stomach turn, bringing back so many unpleasant memories. I had hoped to never see them again.

Many Death Eaters had been taken to Azkaban after the war, but many had not. The few surrounding me, the Carrows, Macnair, Yaxley, and Runcorn, had claimed to be under the Imperious Curse while doing the deeds of the Dark Lord. While many had attempted the same, these few were convincing due to positions in the Ministry, or ties to the Ministry. My mother, father, and I had also been tried followed the war. The three of us avoided the wizard prison due to our defecting from the Death Eaters before the end of the war. There were enough witnesses, and after Potter's testimony to my mother saving his life, that we were given a clean slate- aside from our name already being slandered by the association.

I truly was thankful to Potter for saving us from prison, it was primarily his testimony that had saved us, but I had a reputation to keep. And, I had to keep in my father's good favor or suffer the repercussions of his wrath. And father still disapproved of Potter. He even more disapproved of mother saving Potter.

My father finally turned to me, "What was your outburst at your friends about?"

I wanted to correct him and tell him they weren't my friends, but I knew better than to do so. "Pansy had a stupid idea."

"And what was it?"

I sighed, not wanting to explain. "It was nothing."

"Draco, you will answer me when I ask you a question."

His eyes were growing agitated, "Yes father. Well, Pansy came up with an idea of forming an alliance, all of us Slytherins, and then, at the end, the six of us kill each other."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir."

"And you will go along with it."

My eyes widened in horror, "What?"

"It is a very strategic plan. You are certain to proceed to the finals of the tournament if you do so. So, you will."

"But, father…"

I was cut off by him, "You are my son and you shall do as I tell you!"

Once again, a few heads turned in my direction. My shoulders slumped, "Yes father." But in my mind, I knew I still did not want to form an alliance.

We heard a door open and looked up to find Professor McGonagall entering the room. "Good morning everyone." There were a few murmurs back to the headmistress. I noticed the post in her hand as she started for a small hook on the wall. "I have brought today's issue of the Daily Prophet. It features all of your interviews from last night, and I believed you would all like to read them together." She placed the paper on the hook before pointing her wand at it, "Engorgio!" The paper grew large enough that we could all see, each of our interviews posted with our picture on the front page.

"Your training sessions will begin in half an hour. There will be assistants in the room to assist you in your learning, much like class. The difference is that each student shall be able to learn what they choose and when they choose. I should also like to notify you that an additional training room has been set up down the hall for any student who wishes to do some late night, unaccompanied, trainings. You must be taken to the room by your escort, but you may then have the room to your private training needs. I wish you all well." And with those final words, the headmistress turned to leave.

The clicking of forks on plates slowly dulled as we all began to read the interviews. I was amazed to find that many people had similar views on the tournament as I did. We were all asked similar questions, but a few questions varied here and there. Nearly everyone thought that Potter would win the Tournament of Magic. My father scoffed each time he read the name. Most of the Slytherins said that they, themselves, would win. I was the only Slytherin who didn't say myself. There were also quite a few people who said they had no idea who would win. I was amazed to find that Granger and I had quite similar answers.

Mafelda Hopkirk stood from the table and spoke, "It is nearly time for the training to begin. Each tribute should make their way to their room to change into training attire and report back here." I rolled my eyes, of course she still thought she was important enough to give us all orders. As everyone else rose without argument, I figured it best to do the same.

I entered the room and dug through the clothes provided to me for training. It was not the colors I disliked, as they were all dark green, gray, and black, but the fact that they were all short sleeved.

As I continued digging, there was a knock at the door followed by Granger's voice, "Er, um, Malfoy…you're not uh…getting dressed are you?"

The awkwardness in her voice brought resounding laughter from my chest. "Of course not Granger. Do you really believe I would give YOU the pleasure of seeing me nude? Are you mad?"

She opened the door and made her way to her dresser with her face down. I had already noticed the bright red of her cheeks. She was truly embarrassed at the concept of seeing me devoid of clothing. Good.

The girl dug through her drawers as I continued to dig through mine. I could not find anything other than a t-shirt and grew irritated. I dropped myself down on my bed and stared up at the sky on the ceiling. It was no longer a night sky, but now a bright blue sky with white clouds.

"What are you doing Malfoy?"

"What does it look like Granger?"

She sighed, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for training?"

"I'm not going."

"And why not?"

"I refuse to wear the clothing they provided. I will not wear anything other than long sleeves."

"And why…" Realization dawned on her face before it transformed to pity. I rolled over to ignore the expression. I was a Malfoy, pity was not something I wanted or needed.

I heard Granger rummaging through a bag before her soft footsteps came across the floor towards me. I felt something light land on my chest. I looked at the bandage before looking back at Granger with a furrowed brow, "What is this for?"

"I know why you don't want to show your arms Malfoy. I know how you feel, so I'm choosing to help you."

I realized what she was talking about and felt myself glancing down at her arm that I knew was scarred. I'd heard the screams from that scar in my nightmares for months. As she turned to walk away, the words left my lips before I could stop them, "Thank you." She turned around, clearly stunned. "Oh, shut it Granger. Don't get used to it."

Granger grabbed her clothes and went to change in the bathroom. I stood from my bed and grabbed clothes from my dresser to change into. I chose a dark green t-shirt and a pair of black athletic pants. I was unfamiliar with the Muggle pants, but they were quite comfortable.

I sat back on my bed and wrapped my arm in the bandage, hiding the remainder of the Dark Mark. Most everyone knew I had been a Death Eater, but I chose to hide it as often as possible. Not only out of habit, but out of hate. I hated the mark on my arm, just as much as the monster it symbolized.

I vacated the room and entered the adjoining room to find that it had become a training room- just as McGonagall said it would. There were stations set up all over the large room with various things. There were weapons, potion ingredients, wands, everything. The rest of the tributes were already scattered around, training on whatever they chose. Many of them crowded around the wand station to learn new spells. I chose to start towards the potions until someone appeared beside me.

"I recommend learning something new- not doing something you're familiar with. The more you know, the better." I turned to see Granger standing beside me, a bandage identical to my own covering her 'Mudblood' scar. I nodded and started for a station with various plants.

Longbottom and Professor Sprout were already at the station when I arrived. "Ah! Mr. Malfoy! To what do I owe the pleasure of you willingly coming to learn about Herbology?" Obviously the woman knew I had always hated her class. I distinctly remembered the time I placed my finger in a mandrake's mouth.

"I'm not sure exactly. What do you have here anyway?"

Longbottom started before the Professor, "There are poisonous plants and non-poisonous plants. Some of them are poisonous to the touch, others to ingest. The object is to read some of the labels about the plant and what it does before doing a memory quiz of what is what." He turned to the Professor, "Is that right professor?"

"Right you are Neville!"

I stared at Longbottom in both awe and horror as he picked out which plant was what. He knew without reading! I had to admit, he was a Herbology genius, but I was also horrified to find that he knew more about something than I did.

I read about the plants on the table for what felt like forever before I chose to do the memory test. I was horrified to find I only got one right. I continued trying, my score horrible each time. "Who needs to know this plant rubbish anyway?!"

I stormed away from the station to observe what everyone else was doing. Many Slytherins had moved from the wand station to begin trying out weapons. I spotted Potter at a station doing something- I had no idea what. Granger was attempting to climb a tree in one corner of the room- doing a terrible job I might add. Weasley was trying to mix potions, he should have known better after all the potions he had blown up in his face over the years. The Lovegood girl was at another station making a fire- without a wand.

I decided to go to the station where Potter was. He looked up at me, "This whole room, and you have to come harass me Malfoy?"

I shrugged, "Actually, I'm going to ignore you if you don't mind."

I turned to the woman standing there, she had previously been introduced as the new Muggle studies teacher. She explained to me that the station was learning how to tie knots. I looked at her strangely, what good could tying knots do in the tournament? But I chose to learn anyway.

I learned several types of knots before moving on to another station. I chose to go to the station where you had to make a fire.

Professor Flitwick was overseeing the fire station. "Professor, what is the good in learning how to make a fire without a wand?"

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, many of you will not have access to a wand during the tournament." He waved for me to lean down, and I did. "Professor McGonagall has not yet informed you students that only three wands will be permitted in the tournament." I looked at him in horror as I straightened up, "That would be why Mr. Malfoy." I nodded slowly.

Professor Flitwick explained to me the pieces, flint and striker, before he began to show me the correct technique to start a fire. It involved hitting the flint, with the striker, in a way that created a spark. I was shown how to pile grass, leaves, and sticks in a way to keep the fire going, and to easily catch fire. Each time, my fire started easily. "You're a natural Mr. Malfoy!"

I smirked arrogantly at the short professor, "Of course I am." I stood and watched my fire before looking down at the pieces in my hand, "Professor, seeing as we aren't guaranteed anything in the tournament, how do you start a fire without these?"

He grinned up at me, "You are the first to ask that question Mr. Malfoy. Very good question indeed! Well, you see, you must have something to direct the light from the sun into your pile. From there, you just hope for the best."

I nodded at the Professor before I turned and started for another station. Professor McGonagall's voice came over the room from an invisible source, "Now, tributes, your training session has come to an end for the day. You will now be having lunch before returning to your quarters to meet with your escorts. They will be teaching you what they see fit for you to know."

Her voice faded and I sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron

As everyone began to finish their meals, they were ushered into their quarters by their escorts to begin working on whatever area they needed. Many people left the room with groans and muttering under their breath.

I finally finished and was immediately ushered by Mr. Lovegood into our quarters. He sat myself and Tracey Davis down at the table before sitting down across from us, a checklist in his hand.

"I've been ordered to teach both of you in various areas. The area I feel to be most important is the area I shall begin with."

Tracey and I both looked at him, me speaking first, "And, what area would that be?"

He grinned from ear to ear "Why, dancing of course!"

My face instantly transformed from that of hope, for something halfway decent, to that of complete and utter horror. Dancing?!

"But, dancing?! Why?"

"You and Ms. Davis will be forced to dance together at the Sponsor Ball, Mr. Weasley. And I intend to help team one look as professional as possible, and to help both of YOU look professional. Professional equals liking. And liking equals sponsors. Sponsors means more chance of surviving the tournament. So now, this way please."

The two of us let out audible sighs as we followed Xenophilius to a space in the room. It had previously been occupied by furniture.

"Mr. Weasley, stand here please." I stood in the specified spot, "Thank you. And Ms. Davis, right here please." She did. "Will you two please stop your moping?! Stand up straight and face each other this instant, or I will make this much more horrible than you already think it is!"

Both of our eyes widened and we stood up straight at the irritation in Mr. Lovegood's voice. "Thank you! Now, I have been instructed that each team is permitted to learn a different dance from that of the other teams. However, I am choosing the traditional approach."

Tracey rolled her eyes before speaking up, "Excuse me, but why are we learning a traditional dance? We were forced to learn traditional dancing back in our fourth year."

"As I have heard. However, I wish to preen what you have already learned. Seeing as some people, I was informed, never danced at the Yule Ball." He looked pointedly at me. My sigh was impossible to ignore.

"Now, we will begin. To make this as painless as possible, I would like to ask that you both comply with my steps and with little to no complaint. Understood?" We nodded. "Good! Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would kindly place your hand on Ms. Davis' hip." The two of us took the traditional dance position.

We glared at each other sternly and Tracey muttered under her breath, "If your hand drops even a millimeter Weasel, you are dead."

"You couldn't dream of it Davis." I hardly knew the girl other than her name and the fact that she was Slytherin. That was enough to make me gag at the concept of dancing with her.

"Very good!" Mr. Lovegood walked us through each step slowly before teaching us the next. The dance consisted of a series of forwards and backs with a left and right here and there. The monotony finally changed a little bit when Mr. Lovegood taught us a few different steps consisting of me giving her a twirl and a slight hop of us both before giving a shared bow as the finale.

The dance was very simple. Which only caused even more irritation for the two when they found I was obviously born with two left feet. I frequently tripped over my own two feet and sometimes even Tracey's. There was even the occasional fall for us both. The shouts especially rang out from Davis when we got to the twirling.

The horrible dance lesson finally ended when I twirled Davis and accidentally twisted her arm the opposite direction in which she was attempting to spin. She squeaked in pain before she began to scream at me, "This is all a plot to make sure I can't train isn't it Weasley?! You're trying to make sure I'm injured so I can't defend myself in the arena! Well I have news for you! I'm going to kill you the first chance I get!"

"Now, now Ms. Davis. Calm down." Mr. Lovegood ushered her to a seat at our small table and inspected her arm, "It is just a small sprain, I believe. I shall take you to the Hospital Wing to have Madame Pomfrey inspect it more thoroughly." He turned to me, "As for you Mr. Weasley, I strongly encourage you to work on some coordination while we are gone."

I sighed as the two left the room. I really was glad the horrible lesson was over, but I also felt slightly bad for hurting the girl. Even if she was a Slytherin.

Hermione

After lunch, I found myself, Malfoy, and Mrs. Weasley sitting around the fire in our quarters. We sat in silence until Mrs. Weasley began to speak, "I was given a list of many things that I'm supposed to teach you both this week. Things like dancing, interview etiquette, making yourselves appealing to the sponsors, and so many more. But, what I believe to be what you both need most, was not on the list." Malfoy and a glanced at each other and back to Mrs. Weasley with curiosity. "I believe to make this entire team's lives easier, and to help you both down the road, that you first have to learn to get along."

Malfoy and I began our dispute against the woman. She cut us off with ease, "I know that neither of you like the idea. And I don't look forward to fighting with you on it. But this will be what we spend most of our time together doing. I don't care if it takes the whole week. I want you to be able to get along for many different reasons. You two are being forced to live in this small space together for this week, even share a room! If you don't fight, life will be so much calmer for us all. You do have to dance together at the Sponsor Ball, and I believe both of you would much rather dance together getting along than being forced to dance with someone you loathe. And, finally, contrary to what you both believe, you are both skilled and smart. And you'll both survive longer in this tournament if you can work together."

I glanced at Malfoy and caught him staring down at the table. We sighed at the same time. I nodded slowly, "So how are we supposed to do this?"

"To begin," she turned to Malfoy, "I want you to stop calling Hermione that foul name Mr. Malfoy."

His head finally jerked upward and his glare locked on Mrs. Weasley, "You can't force me to do anything."

"You're right. But, I can stoop to your level. I can blackmail you. Remember, I am the one in charge of your appearance to the ball."

His glare hardened and Mrs. Weasley smiled evilly at him. Malfoy nearly growled out the next word, "Fine."

Mrs. Weasley's face softened into a genuine smile, "I'm not forcing you to call each other by first names, so be grateful. My next order of business, is I wish for us to just sit and talk. I believe we can find some things you both have in common. And, perhaps, you can then try to make conversation on those topics and find a common ground. Where you don't like nor dislike each other. It'll be a slow process. But the more progress I see between you two, and the more we will be able to work on something else. Otherwise, we will just sit and talk."

Malfoy spoke again, "Do you really expect this to work?"

I answered for her, "She has seven kids Malfoy. Do you really believe she is trying this experimentally?"

He rolled his eyes. We fell into an awkward silence before Mrs. Weasley began to try and get us to open up. To 'find the common ground'. I understood what she was trying, but I really didn't think it would work with Malfoy and I.

"If you two won't talk, then I will resort to other childish methods to make you open up."

We both sighed. I muttered, "I like books."

Malfoy let out cold laughter, "Of course you like books Granger. You're only the biggest nerd in the whole school!"

"Shut your gob Malfoy! You're just angry because I'm smarter than you!"

"And you're just a filthy little mudblood!"

Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand and we both found ourselves silently yelling at each other. Of course, the Silencio charm. Malfoy continued to try and yell at the two of us. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"If you have nothing to say about things you like, then you have nothing to say at all. You best get to work."

Malfoy sighed before he spoke, words actually coming out, "I like making potions."

"I find Potions to be an exhausting class."

"And why is that Granger?"

"Because Snape always made the class quite exhausting for us Gryffindors."

"With good reason."

We fell back into silence before Mrs. Weasley began again, "Draco," the sound of Malfoy's first name coming from Mrs. Weasley was beyond foreign to my ears, "Did your mother ever read the Tales of Beedle the Bard to you as a child?"

He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, "What kind of question is that?"

"I know it is a classic, and something Hermione has read herself."

"She did."

"And what was your favorite story?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard the stories since I was a child."

"You must have at least one favorite tale you remember. My children each remember their favorites. There's The Fountain of Fair Fortune, The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump, The Warlock's Hairy Heart, and of course The Tale of the Three Brothers!"

Malfoy sighed before looking over at me, "I suppose my favorite is The Tale of the Three Brothers."

I felt a small smile, "I like that one too."

Mrs. Weasley spoke again, "And, who was your favorite of the three brothers?"

Malfoy shrugged, "I don't know. It'd probably have to be the third brother."

I nodded in agreeance. Mrs. Weasley continued chiding us into conversation, "Why?"

I decided to speak this time, "The third brother was the wisest. He not only survived, unlike the other two brothers, but he outsmarted death himself."

Malfoy nodded, "Yeah. And, besides, as a child, the concept of being invisible was always amazing to me."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the memories of when I had been a child pretending to be invisible from my parents. They had always played along too.

"What are you smiling about Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley had a small smile on her own face as well. Malfoy just looked confused.

"Oh, I was just remembering this game I played with my parents when I was a child. I would pretend to be invisible and they would pretend they couldn't find me."

"Ah yes! The twins enjoyed that game as little boys!" She turned to Malfoy, "Did you ever play anything like that with your parents?"

His eyes narrowed, "Do my parents really seem like the playful type to you? My father was more concerned with making sure I knew how to be a proper Malfoy."

I turned to him, "You must have done some things with your mother though. She must have cared, considering she saved Harry in exchange to make sure you were safe."

"I suppose. She taught me Wizard's Chess."

We continued our small talk for quite a while before we fell back into a silence, no longer so awkward. Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "I think that is enough for today. Thank you two for cooperating. It is much appreciated." We nodded and Malfoy left the fire for our shared room. I sat and enjoyed the silence and the calmness. Maybe getting along with Malfoy wouldn't be so bad after all.

Harry

Alice Longbottom sat across from me in an armchair matching my own. Parkinson sat beside her in another. Mrs. Longbottom sat silently looking at a list in her hand. She would often mutter things quietly as she looked it over, Parkinson was very impatient to find what we would be working on as, for about the tenth time in ten minutes, she pried, "Come on you old bag! We have much better things to do than to listen to you talk to yourself! I'm sure even Potter would rather be ironing his underwear or something!"

I cocked an eyebrow as I sneered at the girl who had grown out of her once pug-like face, "Ironing my underwear? Is that really the best you can come up with Parkinson?"

"Oh shut it Scarhead! It's something stupid, so of course it's something you would do."

Mrs. Longbottom seemed to ignore us as she finally uttered, "Ah ha!" Parkinson's face grew hopeful before the elderly woman continued, "Oh, nevermind." We both let out audible sighs. I was beginning to feel that the old woman rather enjoyed our impatience.

After several moments, Mrs. Longbottom finally looked up from her list, "I have finally made my decision on what I'll be working with you on today."

Parkinson muttered, "It's about damn time."

"You both need some help in different areas. So, I'll be working with you separately instead of together. Mr. Potter, your interviews in the Daily Prophet are quite horrid. So, I will be helping you to improve your interview techniques. Ms. Parkinson, you seem to have no respect for anyone other than yourself, so we will be working on that. Or you shall have no sponsors for the tournament."

Parkinson began to argue, "I am quite respectable!"

I rolled my eyes, "She never said you weren't respectable, which means able to be respected, not that you're that either you dimwit, but that you don't respect others. Which obviously you don't."

"So help me Potter! You speak to me one more time and I will hex you into oblivion!"

I rolled my eyes and before I could speak, Mrs. Longbottom cut me off, "Ms. Parkinson, please find your way to your room until I call you. Or go work on something. Just leave us be."

Parkinson stomped away with a hmmph. I let out a relieved sigh, very grateful to be rid of the annoyance that is Parkinson.

Mrs. Longbottom turned to me, "Now, Mr. Potter, I would like to ask you, why are you so awful at interviews?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for someone who has been famous their entire life, your interviews are horrible. They're choppy and very un-sure. You seem to be trying to think of an answer before speaking, not just answering the questions honestly."

"The reason for that is that I AM unsure of myself. I don't know what they want me to say, and it makes it very difficult to answer the questions."

"You shouldn't be thinking about what people want you to say. You should only speak what YOU want to say."

"Well, when I try, Rita Skeeter feels the need to put more words into my mouth. She is bound and determined to make me a fool in front of the wizarding world."

"Ah, yes. Of course. That woman is quite rude with her interviews."

"So how on earth can I not look like a fool when it's her interviewing me?"

"You have to think about what you're saying."

"But, didn't you just tell me not to think about what I'm saying?"

"Yes I did."

I smacked my forehead quite hard before continuing, "What exactly is it you want me to do then?" I now understood some of Neville's irritation and confusion at his grandmother.

"Don't think about how to answer and who you're wanting to appeal to, only answer the question. Do not add anything else. Just speak honestly from your heart, with straightforward answers, and you will do fine. For example, when Rita Skeeter asked who you thought would win the Tournament of Magic, you should have answered with your gut instinct, and not defended your answer."

"So you mean to tell me that if I quit trying to keep myself from looking like a fool, and just let it happen, I won't look like a fool at all?"

"Exactly!" I was beyond confused at this point as the old woman continued, "Now let us practice for a bit."

She asked me all sorts of questions as we went through the mock interview. She asked me personal questions, and questions of common knowledge. Mrs. Longbottom would even try to throw me off topic by pulling a Skeeter and trying to put words into my mouth, but I just responded, with no hostility, the way that I wanted to.

"Very, very good Mr. Potter! I am impressed at your progress! Now you need only practice speaking with confidence. Keep your head held high and keep eye contact. Do not be intimidated by Rita Skeeter. You have faced Voldemort, but you are afraid of a little, annoying woman. Do not be, young man."

I chuckled at her words before nodding, "Yes Mrs. Longbottom. Thank you for the help."

She nodded to me with a smile, "Now please go fetch that annoying Slytherin girl so I can teach her some respect." I let out a full laugh before making my way to the room where Parkinson was sulking.

Luna

Aberforth looked back and forth between Crabbe and I. He finally spoke, "You two are a very odd combination."

Crabbe sneered at me before turning back to Aberforth, "It's Loony here that's odd!"

Aberforth shook his head, "No, you're both odd." Before I could speak to defend myself, "While your oddity makes you unique, many sponsors will not see it that way. They will only want to sponsor those that they have personal relationships with or those they find most likely to win or most attractive. Sadly, many do not find oddities attractive. So I shall work with you both on acting as the society's norm."

Crabbe began to argue again, "I'm not odd!"

I chose to point out his oddity to him, "And how many witches and wizards do you see polishing off an entire tray of pumpkin pasties by themselves? Or who can barely speak aside from insults?"

Aberforth nodded to me, "Thank you Luna." I nodded. Crabbe narrowed his eyes to me and I rolled mine at him. Aberforth continued, "In this space, you may eat as you wish. In the presence of the Daily Prophet, such as at the Sponsor Ball, you must act as societally proper as you can."

I let out a sigh. This was not going to be very fun at all. I rather enjoyed talking about Nargles and Wackspurts with people. And, I realized, I more than likely wouldn't be allowed to wear my radish earrings to the ball, as they were an odd accessory to wear to a formal event.

Aberforth instructed us on proper, normal, conversations to have with people. He gave us some tips on what we may wear to the ball, as he was going to allow us to help choose some outfit selections. And, finally, he gave us some etiquette tips, primarily directed at Crabbe, for the ball. I was so tired of hearing how to act by the time we were finished. I went into the room Crabbe and I had to share and chose to read some of the Quibbler articles placed in my top drawer. They reminded me so much of home and relaxed me into a calm sleep.

Neville

Mundungus Fletcher stared at Leanne and I for the longest time, a sneer on his face. I'd heard much about the man from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, none of it good. I was starting to see what they meant, the man was incessantly annoying!

I rolled my eyes before speaking, "Come on now, what is it we'll be doing?"

Dung sneered deeper before replying, "You got a mouth on you boy. Let's Too bad you don't look it!"

"And, what exactly does that mean?"

"It means, boy, that we're going to make you both look terrifying. So that your enemies will fear you."

Leanne finally spoke up with a quiet mutter, "But, aren't we supposed to be attractive so we get sponsors?"

Dung threw a hand in the air, "Fear IS attractive!"

I mentally smacked myself. We were most certainly doomed.

Mundungus stood and ushered for us to follow. He led us to a clear space in the center of the room. "You're both going to have them running for the hills when I'm done with ya!" He stood straight for a moment before slouching forward slightly and cocking his shoulders to the left. "This is how you ought to stand."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "And the purpose of that is…?"

"I already told you. To look scary!"

"That doesn't look scary, it looks ridiculous!"

"Which is scary! I'm your mentor and you have to listen to me!"

I let out a deep sigh. That was the only thing the man had said that made any sense at all. We had to listen to him.

"Fine."

"Thatta boy! Now," he narrowed his eyes to look nearly beady and cocked his head slightly the opposite direction from his shoulders along with opening his mouth slightly, "This is how you need your face to look."

Leanne and I looked back and forth between each other before sighing. Mundungus glared at us, "Try it!" His voice was even more annoyingly squeaky when he tried to yell at us.

The two of us assumed the ridiculous stance and facial expressions before Mundungus spoke again, "Looks great! We're finished now."

Leanne squeeked out, "That's it!? But, aren't we supposed to spend the day practicing?"

"I've got better things to do than babysit a couple of kids all day. Just look scary. It ain't that hard."

We looked between each other again. We were indeed doomed.

Ginny

Ernie and I sat across from each other, Olive Wood between us. Oliver looked at a sheet of parchment before speaking to us, "Well, not that it'll be much fun for any of us, but maybe we ought to work on dancing. It seems to be the most important part to getting sponsors. Which will help you in the arena."

Ernie and I looked back and forth between each other. I spoke the words we were both thinking, "Oliver, we really don't want to dance together. You see, we used to be a couple, so, dancing will be very awkward."

He cupped his chin between two fingers, eyes twinkling, "Quite understandable. However, you do have to dance together." Ernie and I were about to groan when he continued, "But, maybe we can find a way for you to dance without dancing."

Ernie cocked an eyebrow at him, "I'm afraid I don't follow."

Oliver smiled, "Well, you see, in the Muggle world, they use the term dancing when people aren't actually dancing. Like dancing with danger, I believe was the phrase. My thinking is that maybe we can have something that looks like you're dancing, but not actually the case at all."

I furrowed my brows in thought, "I'm afraid I don't follow either."

Oliver stood, "Follow me and I'll explain." We followed him to the center of the room. "Ginny, stand here. And Ernie, you stand here." Ernie and I were across from each other. "Now Ginny, act as though you are about to stab Ernie with something. Ernie, when she does, you move just the spot being stabbed away from the blow."

I shrugged before doing as Oliver said. I acted as though I was lunging toward Ernie's midsection and Ernie stood in place but moved his midsection backwards to dodge the invisible blow.

"You see? It's still a constant movement, like a dance, and if we put rhythm to it, it could pass a dance. A dance with danger"

Ernie and I looked back and forth between each other before shrugging. "It's worth a shot I suppose."

Oliver's grin widened, "Great!"

For the rest of our time to practice, we practiced lunging, charging, and spinning to a rhythm. Before we knew it, we had a basic dance. The steps were something along the lines of Ernie and I standing back to back before turning and fighting each other. He would lunge to stab at me and I would bend backwards to dodge the blow. I countered by lunging forward, and Ernie backwards. We spun away from each other in sync several times and nearly we both dipped forward, backward, and side to side to dodge the blows. The dance finally ended with both of us having lost the battle and kneeling on the ground with our foreheads bowed to our knees.

I broke out into a grin after wiping the sweat from my forehead, "It's so crazy, it might just work!" The three of us broke into laughter.

Oliver smiled again before speaking, "And, not that we want to think about it, but it will also be good practice." We all frowned slightly before he spoke again, "I think that's enough hard work for the day. You're free to do as you please now."

Ernie sat down on a couch while I retreated to our room to fall asleep on my bed.

 ** _Author's Note! Hi guys! I am soooooo sorry it took so long t update! I've been crazy busy with surviving my freshman year of college, and even busier with basic life and work. Plus, I reallllly hate writing multiview chapters, which kinda killed my motivation to continue! However, I should be back for quite a while now! Once again, I'm sorry, and thank you for reading! -ZutaraDramione97-_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry

I was beyond thrilled when Mrs. Longbottom came to the room Parkinson and I shared to inform us it was dinner time. Parkinson had been grinding her teeth for an hour, after clicking her tongue for several. Obviously she was doing these things just to drive me insane!

We made our way from our quarters into the shared dining room. The table was already set with several empty dishes and even more delicacies to choose between eating. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until that moment.

I sat down and, thankfully, Parkinson sat as far from me as possible. We were soon joined by other teams, the first being Luna and Crabbe. Luna sat beside me, Crabbe beside Parkinson.

Luna greeted me with a bright smile, but it was obviously forced, the lines not reaching her eyes, "Hello Harry."

I forced a smile back, "Luna. How are you?"

She shrugged before trying to force another smile. It quickly turned into a grimace, "Horrible I suppose."

"The same. What were you forced to do?"

She sighed, "I have to act normal. I'm already being stuck in this, and now I'm being told I can't even act like myself!"

I frowned, "I'm sorry Luna."

She shrugged again, "Nothing you can do about it Harry. Thank you though. How about you?"

I nearly started laughing, "I'm supposed to work on interview etiquette. Apparently I'm horrible with public speaking."

"That's funny, isn't it? You being famous, but horrible with interviews."

"It is."

"It's true though."

"What is?"

"That you're awful with interviews."

We both let out soft chuckles before being joined by several more groups. Hermione sat on one side of me, Ginny on the other.

Ginny gave me a swift and firm hug, "How are you?"

"I'm alright, you?"

"Terrific! We had to work on dancing!"

My smile quickly faltered into a frown. Ginny was awfully excited about dancing with someone else. She must have realized my apprehension, as she quickly added, "Our dance is very unique. And we never have to touch!" I was skeptical, but forced a small smile anyway. Ginny quickly took hold of my hand under the table.

Before long, the table was entirely full with all of the teams. As before, all of the Slytherins sat on one end together, and the rest of us on the other. The mentors and escorts sat in the middle, also not thrilled being forced together.

Around the table I could hear everyone exchanging their stories of their lessons. Most everyone disliked their lessons. The only people who seemed even remotely happy were Ernie and Ginny, Hannah and Michael, and Anthony and Susan. Most groups worked on dancing, but then you had those groups who worked on other aspects, such as appearances. The one I found the oddest was that of Hermione. She told us how Mrs. Weasley had forced she and Malfoy to sit down and simply get to know each other. I could see her logic, those two living together had to be as bad, if not worse, than Parkinson and I sharing a room! They were probably at each other's throats constantly and making everyone's lives unbearable! I'm sure making them mind each other would make lives much easier, but, did Mrs. Weasley really think it was possible?

We finished dinner while exchanging stories, but it was nothing like the Great Hall. It had been the first day of classes, and we hadn't been to any. I never realized how much I liked seeing the first year students telling their stories of getting lost in the corridors or running into "scary Slytherins". First years were very interesting little people, and I legitimately missed them.

The Great Hall was warmer, and louder, and just comfier. I'd never realized how homey the Great Hall was, but, in that moment, I realized that when I thought of Hogwarts as home, I thought of the Great Hall.

I was yanked from my thoughts as each of the mentors stood and made eye contact. It was time for real training.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ron

Lucius Malfoy eyed me before turning to Tracey, "Go. Now." Davis nodded before scurrying from the room to the shared room. I wished I could follow. I was left alone with Lucius Malfoy. He was going to kill me.

"I am no more pleased with this…arrangement than you are Weasley. However. You're in luck. I will try and tell you how to survive. Longer than you would without me."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Right, a whole two seconds, right?"

The man's eyes narrowed at me before he continued, "Luckily for you, boy, mentors are encouraged to keep their tributes alive. And they will be rewarded for their performances. While I know you won't win, as my son is going to kill you far before the end, I will keep you alive longer than other participants."

I was entirely appalled. Lucius Malfoy was going to reap rewards for keeping me alive! All of the mentors would! At the same time, I couldn't argue that it was a good tactic, as several of the mentors and escorts had children in the tournament. How else did they suppose they would help?

Malfoy and I glared sternly at each other for a moment before he continued, "You can choose to listen to me, or not. The choice is yours."

"And, just how do I know you won't just be trying to get me killed anyway?"

He smirked, "You. Don't." And that was it, wasn't it? I had no idea. My 'mentor' was probably going to try and kill me.

The smirk disappeared before Malfoy directed me towards a line of weapons, "Choose wisely boy. You only get to choose once."

I walked slowly past each of the weapons. I had heard of some, like swords and bows, but then there were others that must have been entirely Muggle. Such as these things that looked to fit on your hand, brimmed in metal.

I finally found a slingshot and picked it up. It felt odd in my hand, but also familiar. I remembered the twins had used similar instruments to pester everyone else when we were all younger. I looked towards Malfoy before nodding.

"How pathetic. But if that is as you wish. Have you ever used one of those before Weasley?" I nodded, lying. Hopefully it wouldn't be too obvious. "Good. Show me."

I took a gulp before placing a pebble in the sling and pulling it back. I managed to hit a target sat up across the room. A miracle if there ever was one!

"Hm. I suppose you have. Interesting." Malfoy made me shoot the slingshot for what seemed like forever. I shot at simple target, each getting slightly smaller. Finally, he stopped me and changed the target. The target, instead of being a simple circle, now resembled a person's outline.

"Now, aim for the head."

I gulped again before nodding. I pulled the sling back before firing. I shot the target on the ear and Mafoy began laughing.

"Do you really suppose that hitting someone in the ear is going to kill them?"

I shook my head, "I won't be killing anyone Malfoy."

"Oh, but you will Weasley. Or you'll die. First."

Unfortunately, I had a feeling that, for once, Lucius Malfoy had a point.

Harry

I was finally face to face with Albert Runcorn. I had never really interacted with the man. I'd just knocked him out to steal his hair for polyjuice potion. But hey, no hard feelings, right?

Runcorn looked very irritated at me. But, then again, he always looked irritated. I really had no idea how to feel about him. He had been a member of the Ministry during Voldemort's reign, so he was probably a Death Eater, but I didn't have any proof. He just kind of seemed like a ponce.

He looked back and forth between Parkinson and I, "In normal situations, I'd say there is power in numbers. However, in this case, that is not acceptable. I would sooner hope you two fight to kill each other simply so I don't have to deal with you. But, I'm not allowed to let anything happen to you before the tournament. Unfortunately. Luckily, if one of you wins, which I think you both stand a chance of doing if you listen to me, I'll be earning a reward. The longer you live, the bigger my payout."

Parkinson and I, for the only time in our lives, both looked astounded. He was using us as a paycheck! She immediately started letting him know about the situation, and the wrongness of it. She also made sure to throw out who her family was and the consequences of Runcorn using her.

I glared over at her, "Parkinson, shut it! He doesn't care! And neither does your family! You ARE being used as a paycheck! And a lesson! And entertainment! Your family won't fight the damn Ministry for your arse!"

Her jaw dropped, completely dumbfounded. I don't think I had ever rendered the pug speechless before. I smirked in delight.

Runcorn rolled his eyes, "Leave Pansy. I wish to train Mr. Potter first."

She glared sternly at the man before mumbling, "Of course you do. Saint Potter is always first."

I rolled my eyes, she was the most annoying creature I had ever had the displeasure of encountering!

"Come here Potter." I walked over to where he stood. "Take out your wand."

"Aren't we supposed to be training with Muggle weapons," I added, to stay in his good favor, "sir?"

He nodded, "Indeed. However, you're going to have plenty of sponsors to have a wand in the arena. I have no worries in that regard. You are the Boy Who Lived after all." I could hear a bit of snark behind the comment. "What spells do you use most often Potter?"

I furrowed my brows in thought, "Well, I suppose that'd be expelliarmus and stupefy."

Runcorn took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, a strong sigh. "Of course they are."

"Why? What's the matter with those spells?"

"They won't harm anyone. Or anything."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone."

"You will. And you'll do it willingly. Because if you don't, you're going to die boy."

I let out a sigh. He was right. And I knew what the answer to my next question would be, "What spells do you suppose I improve then?"

"The killing curse."

"But, that's against the law."

"I really don't think they'll care in this instance."

I took a deep breath and nodded, he was right. For the next half hour, Runcorn instructed me on honing in on anger and hate to focus on casting the killing curse. When I finally shot the spell from the tip of my wand, the green light was blinding. And even more so, horrifying. I had never imagined myself casting the horrible spell, and legitimately meaning it.

Luna

I had heard little of the man in front of me known as Yaxley. He had just worked with Crabbe, and they both enjoyed it. That was enough to tell me what kind of person this man was. He was not a kind person.

"What are your skills girl?"

I looked up at him, "I'm not working with any weapons, if that's what you mean."

His beady eyes blazed with anger, "You'll do as I tell you!"

I shook my head, "No, I won't." I had faced Deatheaters before. This man was no different from them. "I will leave this life with my dignity and persona. As I see fit."

He blinked, baffled by my words. "You will what?"

"I know I'm going to die, sir. So, I wish to do it my way. Which means I will harm nobody. I know you get a reward if I survive long enough, I heard others talking about it at dinner, but you can still get that reward with your faith in Crabbe. Obviously you don't want to help me anyway. Am I correct?"

He stammered for a moment before I cut him off, "Exactly. If you wish for me to survive longer, so you get a bigger reward, you may only teach me non-harmful potions which may be used in the arena. Other than that, I shall not act in these games. I will survive, not murder."

Yaxley nodded to me before leading me towards a table with potion ingredients. We spent the remainder of the evening mixing ingredients to concoct potions to cure poisons, heal wounds, and others of the sort. There was nothing dangerous about them.

Neville

Mr. Cattermole smiled at me. I couldn't decide if this disturbed me, or made me happy. I was very uneasy about the gesture. "May I ask why you're smiling at me?"

"Well, Mr. Longbottom, I've heard you're very good with a sword."

My brows furrowed as I eyed the man, "Um, I'm not quite sure where you heard that."

"Everywhere. After the Battle of Hogwarts, several people spoke of YOU being the one to kill You-Know-Who's snake! With a sword! The Sword of Gryffindor!"

"Um, that was just dumb luck sir."

"No, I don't believe it was Neville. If you were able to protect others, and yourself, with a sword then, you can do it now. You're going to be using a sword in the arena."

I shrugged, I suppose he had a point.

Mr. Cattermole directed me towards a sword and dummy near a wall. He had me practice lunging at the dummy for awhile, and eventually, we even worked up to stabbing at it. The evening was slow. I was happy to be learning how to properly use swords, but I was not at all happy due to the circumstances. Was that really how the rest of my life was going to go? Justna daze?

Ginny

I eyed all of the weapons in front of me, but I already knew which one I wanted. So did my father. He chuckled and smiled at me, "You on, go get it."

I smiled back before running to grab the slingshot. The twins had taught me much over the years. Many of those things, not good at all. Including how to use a slingshot.

"Dad, do you remember how Fred and George got their first slingshot?"

He sighed heavily, "Unfortunately." We both started laughing. It had been all his fault. Dad had been at work, working with Muggle artifacts, and found the slingshot. After he discovered how it worked, he decided to bring it home to play with. Unfortunately, the twins found it. They instantly learned the uses for it, including but not limited to shooting the rest of us in the heads. They, of course, taught me how to use it.

I practiced shooting at the targets, each one being very close to bullseyes. I was beyond proud of myself when dad conjured up a moving target. I found it slightly challenging to shoot the target at first, especially when it kept changing sizes, but, with time, I adapted and got very, very good with the slingshot.

"Dad?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"How do you think everyone else is doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone else. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, everyone."

"I'm not sure."

"Dad?"

He let out a sigh, slightly exasperated, "Yes, Ginny?"

"Who do you think is going to win this tournament?"

His shoulders slumped and he looked to the ground, "I'm trying not to think about it. Because, any way it goes, I will be losing a child. And then some."

I suddenly felt horrible for asking.

Hermione

"Malfoy, leave us. Now." Draco left the room swiftly as Alecto Carrow instructed him to do. I was so glad I had never had to deal with the woman. And now I had to. She was a horrid person! She and her brother made students practice curses on eleven year olds! I could find little crueler than that!

"Girl, what is it that you're skilled with?"

I glared sternly at the woman, "I have a name."

"You do, don't you? Mudblood. That's it, isn't it?"

My glare darkened, "You are a vile creature. Do you understand that?"

"And, do you realize how little I care?"

"How did you get this position anyway?"

"I was assigned. I want nothing more than to watch you die Mudblood. No worries, I have no intentions of making you last long. I will have you hit where you least expect it, before you know it."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I lost a positioned I rather favored. All thanks to you and your little friends."

"If you mean Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, you were hardly a professor."

Her voice rose to a shrill screech, "You have no idea what kind of professors my brother and I were!"

Before the yelling could continue, Mrs. Weasley entered the room. "Hermione, I strongly encourage you to retire to your room for the night. So that Ms. Carrow and I can talk." Mrs. Weasley was not happy. At all.

I did as I was asked without question.

Draco

The Carrow sister, Alecto, I believe, called for me after nearly a quarter hour. I hadn't spent much time around the woman before, but I had been around her enough in the previous year to learn how she was. She and her brother were both cruel. I had seen many things, many cruel people, but the two of them were among the highest ranks of cruelty. Well, the Carrows and my aunt.

She glared at me hard before looking around. She spoke in a harsh whisper, "Teaching you is an insult to the Dark Lord. You defective traitor! You and your lot!"

I rolled my eyes at her and spoke in a normal voice, "Says the one who claims to have been cursed."

She pointed her wand at me sternly, a dark gleam in her eyes, "I'd watch your tongue if I were you Malfoy. Maybe you won't have to die in that area after all." She smirked at me, eyes still twinkling.

I took a deep breath, I had to listen to her. Or risk dying. And I wasn't ready for that.

"What do you suppose I do Carrow?"

"Start by killing that Mudblood Granger girl the first chance you get!"

I looked up at her, "Why?"

"Do you dare question me? I am your mentor and you will listen to me, as I tell you!"

"It was a simple question."

Alecto's eyes darkened further. I saw a flick of her wand and found myself on the floor, overwhelmed with pain. I couldn't move and couldn't speak. All I heard were screams as my vision faded. I was unsure whose screams I heard.

 ** _Author's Note! I want to apologize for the fact that there are some characters who aren't seen very much. This is because these are the characters I really like, and really want to keep canon, and don't want to ruin. These characters include Luna and Neville. I also apologize when character POV's get really short, that sually means I'm out of ideas and sick of writing in various POV's. I look forward to doing it when it actually matters. Right now, it's just a ot of the same stuff and really boring to write_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione

As I lay in my bed reading one of the several books that had been given to me, I couldn't help but wonder what Malfoy was learning from Carrow. I heard a thud and found myself even more curious.

Suddenly, nearly the entire room filled with a shriek. I knew that sound anywhere. It was a sound of pain. Intense and horrifying pain.

Without a thought I jumped from my bed and darted through the door to the lobby of our living quarters. Alecto Carrow was cackling as Draco writhed in pain on the floor. I didn't even have time to think about the fact I had just thought of him as Draco before I was disarming Carrow.

Mrs. Weasley bolted from her room and shot a stinging jinx at Carrow as I disarmed her. Mrs. Weasley was obviously livid, her face a bright crimson and her eyes narrowed as she began to shout, "What on earth do you think you are doing to that young man?!"

Alecto's eyes narrowed at Mrs. Weasley as she spat, "I am teaching him a lesson Weasley! And you best not interfere with my teachings!"

Mrs. Weasley's face grew fierce as she approached Carrow. She shoved her wand at the woman's neck and held it to her throat at she whispered in the most sinister voice I had ever leave the mother's mouth, "You will not harm either of these children. They are going through enough right now without dealing with you as well. If you harm either of them again, I will be dealing with you."

"You have no right to speak to me in such a way Blood Traitor. You are going to lose your children, why not let me break these two so yours can live longer?"

"Because Hermione IS one of my children. And, as part of this tournament, I am taking care of Draco Malfoy as well. You. Will. Not. Harm. Them. Is that understood Carrow?"

Carrow spat at Mrs. Weasley and sneered as she spoke, "You had best watch yourself from now on Weasley."

"I'm always watching myself you vial bitch. Now, get out of here before I do worse to you." Alecto Carrow scampered out of the room, fear evident on her face. Even if she would never admit to being afraid of Mrs. Weasley.

During the altercation between the two women, I had made my way over to Malfoy. I squatted down beside him to assess his injuries. He had scraped his forehead on a table and had a nasty gash, but other than that, it seemed as though most of it was only internal pain. He was currently unconscious, but I knew that pain he had felt. I found it slightly ironic I was feeling such concern for the nephew of the one who had thrown the curse at me.

Mrs. Weasley came over and knelt down beside us, "Is he alright?" I nodded before she asked, "Are YOU alright?"

I furrowed my brows as I looked at her, "Me? Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I've heard the stories of when you were hit with the Cruciatus Curse Hermione. Once you've felt that pain, the thought of it can be painful. Even if it's someone you don't care about, you still feel that sympathy."

I understood what she meant. I hated Malfoy, but nobody deserved that pain. Much like how none of us deserved to be in the tournament.

Mrs. Weasley helped me move Malfoy to his bed before she left for the Hospital Wing to fetch a potion from Madame Pomfrey. As she did this, I grabbed a bandage from my trunk to bandage Malfoy's forehead.

As I wrapped the gauze around his head to cover the wound, Malfoy began to groan slightly in his sleep. I placed his head back on the pillow softly before he could wake up. Malfoy then stopped stirring in his sleep.

Mrs. Weasley returned from the Hospital Wing awhile later with a potion. I was fairly sure the potion was Wiggenweld, but wasn't entirely positive. "Have him drink this when he wakes up Hermione dear. It will help him regain strength faster." I nodded and she left the room.

I laid back in my bed to continue reading, but I looked over to check on Malfoy every time he stirred.

Draco

I had no idea how long I had been in the nightmares before I woke up. But when I woke, it felt as though I was still in a nightmare. I felt drained and even the thought of moving brought pain.

After several minutes, I finally found it in me to open my eyes. There was very little light in the room and I could see the starry ceiling above me, an indicator it was now night. The only light in the room seemed to be coming from a wand across the room.

"How're you feeling?" The concern in the voice made it hard for me to realize it was Granger speaking.

My voice was raspy when I responded, "Sore. Tired."

She put out the light from her wand and stood from her bed to come towards me. She held out a bottle to me and said, "Here. Drink this. It should help." I stared at the bottle skeptically before Granger rolled her eyes, "It's from the Hospital Wing Malfoy."

I nodded and took the bottle. The liquid was like ice on my throat, but fire on my stomach. Although the potion was sweet, it was sickeningly so. My face contorted in disgust and Granger began to laugh. I had never heard her laugh so lightly before. It was actually a happy laugh, not the sarcastic laugh that I always heard. It was a nice thing to hear after all of the awful things we were going through.

I handed the empty bottle back to her, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Mrs. Weasley fetched it, not me."

"Well, with your bleeding heart, I highly doubt you left me there to writhe in pain."

She shrugged, "I could have."

"But you didn't."

"And what makes you suppose that Malfoy?"

"Because, Granger, you're a good person."

Her eyes, and even my own, widened at my words. I had just complimented Granger! My father would kill me if he found out. I just knew it.

"You're not so bad yourself Malfoy."

"You don't know that Granger."

"Yes, I do. If you weren't, I'd still be called Mudblood. And, you would team up with your Slytherin friends with no problem. Instead, you're against their plan. And, honestly, you don't seem too keen on killing people."

I shrugged. "I suppose. But, you don't know what I'm capable of."

"I don't think you're capable of killing Malfoy. Your life has been in danger before, and you still didn't kill when you were told to. I think I do know what you're capable of. And, honestly, I think it's great good."

I looked at the girl in front of me with great interest, "And what makes you think that Granger?"

Now she shrugged, "Maybe it's time to try and see the good before we die. But I will understand if you try to kill me as soon as we enter the arena. Because it IS a death match. I just want you to know that I think you can do more than what your father wants you to do. If you want, I think you can clear your name, like you mentioned in the Daily Prophet."

The two of us slipped into a comfortable silence before I replied, "Nobody has ever said something like that to me before."

"I figured."

We both exchanged nods before Granger made her way back to her bed. I could see her outline as we both lay in the darkness.

"Hey, Granger?"

"Yes Malfoy?"

I took a deep breath before finding the words to continue, "I want to apologize to you."

"For what?"

I took another deep breath to continue, "I want to apologize to you. For what my aunt did to you in the manor. I know now how you felt. For some of it, I mean. I've only imagined it before. But, now I know. I know she put you through hell. And I want to apologize."

I could see her look down and her voice was very quiet and strained when she finally responded, "Thank you Malfoy. Those are words I never thought I'd hear. And, honestly, it means a lot."

We stayed silent for a long while before I spoke again, "I have nightmares about that day. The screams. Your screams. I have nightmares about all of the horrible things I did. But, not helping you was among the worst. Even though I hated you, I should have helped you. Nobody deserved that."

"I have nightmares about that day too. But, honestly, it wasn't your fault. Your life would have been in more danger than mine had you tried to help me. But again, thank you."

We both fell into complete silence before I finally heard Granger snoring softly from the other side of the room. I took a deep breath before laying down to sleep. When I finally found sleep, I was surprised to not be met with nightmares for the first time in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione

I awoke the next morning to find that Malfoy was already gone. I furrowed my brows, remembering the events from the previous night. It was so strange to think about sharing secrets with each other, like we were friends. And it was even weirder to think about feeling comfortable sharing those things with him.

I rose from my bed and grabbed out training clothes to make my way to the bathroom for a morning shower. I knocked on the door and received no answer. I made my way in and was very happy to be able to soak in the warm shower for several long moments. It was the most relaxing experience I'd had in awhile.

When I made my way out to breakfast, everyone was already gathered around the table. Instead of all of the adults being at one end and teens at the other, the table was split into Slytherins and Death Eaters at one end while everyone else sat at the other. I noticed Malfoy was apart from both groups, sitting off by himself. I sat down beside Harry and the Weasleys. It was the first I'd noticed Percy was here since he arrived. He was mentoring Goyle and Parvati Patil.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny talked about what they were learning with their mentors while I sat quietly. Harry finally turned to me, "What are you learning Hermione?"

I scoffed, "That I'm a Mudblood who will die very soon in this tournament. Oh! And that my mentor is a Crucio happy bitch!"

Everyone's eyes widened apart from Mrs. Weasley. Percy asked in pure horror, "She used the Cruciatus on you?"

I shook my head, "No, not me." I turned to look at Malfoy sympathetically, but nobody seemed to notice.

The group continued their chatter. I was happy to be around the family again. I was sad that it was under such horrible circumstances that we were all together, but I was happy we were together. I loved the Weasleys so much that they were my second family, and I would miss them if I managed to survive. Surely they wouldn't be around me if they lost Ron, Ginny, and Harry.

The chatter of the breakfast table died to silence as Mafelda Hopkirk stood, "It is time for the training sessions in the gym." She led her team into their quarters and several others followed suit. I gave Mr. Weasley a hug before I headed towards the team 3 quarters. I entered the door and Malfoy followed. We were soon joined by Mrs. Weasley and Carrow.

The two women left Malfoy and I to return through the door, but I stopped him before we entered. "Are you alright?"

He shrugged, "As I can be I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

"I have no one in this tournament Granger. I'm not good enough to join your people, and I'm not bad enough to join Slytherin. I can't sit with the former Death Eaters, and I can't sit with the others. I am entirely alone."

I looked at the ground, I could understand what he meant. "Maybe being alone won't be so bad though. Then you won't get attached to anyone."

"I also won't have any allies. So more people will be out to kill me." And with those words, he entered the training room.

Draco

I'd meant what I told Granger. There were going to be more people out to kill me. Unless I chose to obey my father and join my fellow Slytherins.

When I looked around the training room I could see that I really was the only one without allies. The twin sisters had each other, Loony and Longbottom had Potter's group, the Slytherins had each other, it appeared as though the Hufflepuff, Smith, was trying to join them, and most of the other Hufflepuffs were sticking together.

Everyone seemed to be branching out of their comfort zones for training for the day, trying new survival tools and new weapons. I nearly fell on the ground with laughter when I saw Crabbe and Goyle at the potions station. They were, as usual, blowing holes in cauldrons. Professor Slughorn was not happy in the least.

I chose to make my way to a station with large amounts of water. This station had no instructor, just a book. I hadn't seen anybody approach the station yet because of this. I began reading and found out that water was not drinkable in the wild prior to being boiled unless one chose to fall to disease. The book instructed in how to boil the water and I practiced. Instead of using my wand to boil the water, I chose to do it over a fire started the way I had practiced previously with professor Flitwick. The water was slow to boil, but I got the hang of it. I hoped I wouldn't have to do this later on in the arena, but I figured I should learn it just in case.

As time passed, and I had already done all of the survival stations, I began to grow bored. I found a place by the wall and sat down to observe the others.

To my surprise, my eyes found Granger first. She was making her way around each of the weapons stations. At each station she would stop and look the weapon over, learning how to hold it. She took more time with the smaller weapons than the large. I noticed she took a particular interest in the knives.

I found it surprising that Granger would admire knives the way it appeared she did. Her eyes widened when she grasped the handle, it fit perfectly in her hand. She then ran her fingers lightly across the blade, appearing to be testing the sharpness.

The real surprise came when Granger turned toward the target and threw the first knife. When most others threw the knives their first try, they missed. Not Granger. While she didn't hit the bullseye on the chest of the dummy, she did manage to land a knife in the arm. As time passed, she continued throwing, accuracy improving with each try. It was almost amazing to watch her throw.

I found myself shaking my head to look for new tributes to observe. I finally settled on watching several people try to work with the larger weapons such as maces and axes. But, somehow, my thoughts kept going back to Granger with the knives.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hermione

Following lunch, Malfoy and I were instructed to work with Mrs. Weasley again. We found ourselves witting in the sitting room waiting for her.

Mrs. Weasley finally came in and sat in a chair across from us with a frown. I smiled at her, to try and brighten the mood, before asking, "What will we be working on today?"

Her frown deepened, "Well, Hermione dear, that is what I'm trying to decide. As it's something I don't want to deal with arguing on. However, I can't stall, as you are both proper in interviews, you know how to appear polite in public, and you're both marvelous at everything else on my list."

Malfoy spoke up next, "So, you're saying we have nothing to work on. Correct?"

"No Draco. I'm saying that we must work on dancing."

Malfoy spoke before I could, "We both know how to dance."

Mrs. Weasley frowned again when she replied, "Not together, you don't."

Malfoy and I looked at each other with wide eyes. I said what we were both thinking, "Why must we dance together?"

"Because, Hermione, each team must dance together. I have no say. It is an order to me."

I took a deep breath, "Can we at least manage to dance without touching, like Ginny is doing?"

"Hermione, we will not be stealing another team's dance. We shall make our own."

I turned to look at Malfoy, as he hadn't spoken in a few moments. His eyes were closed and his head was slumped downward. He took a deep breath and sighed before he replied after several moments of silence, "Let's get this over with." Mrs. Weasley turned to look at me and I nodded slowly in agreeance.

We began by standing face to face. Malfoy and I both took a deep breath before taking the traditional dancing stance. I was surprised to find that Malfoy placed his arm rather gingery around my waist as opposed to the roughness I expected. I slowly raised my hands to place one on his shoulder and to take his hand with the other. His hands were surprisingly soft.

Mrs. Weasley nodded as she flicked her wand to a gramophone across the room. Music began playing and Malfoy and I began the traditional dance.

After just a few moments, Mrs. Weasley was shaking her head in disappointment. She walked towards us and stopped us. "Traditional isn't for the two of you."

Malfoy's brow furrowed as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that both of you are too skilled for the same old dance. You're both great dancers, and you're both too unique for this."

When I spoke, you could hear the uncertainty in my voice, "Then what do you suppose we do?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at the gramophone in thought for a few moments before her eyes lit up. "We're going to start off with a bang."

"Everyone starts the same. You're not going to."

"How are we going to start then?" Malfoy's voice was growing agitated.

"Now, Draco, I am trying to make you both as impressive as I can. If you get agitate with me, you're only going to ruin the dance for the two of you. And, then, ruin your sponsors." She flicked her wand a few times to move the furniture to make the space larger for the two of us. "You're going to start back to back."

I looked at her, still unsure, "Why back to back?"

"Because, you're going to begin dancing together without looking at each other."

By this point, Malfoy and I were sure Mrs. Weasley had lost her mind. But to avoid her wrath and agitation, we chose to listen to her.

We began the dance without music to learn the steps. Mrs. Weasley had us stand back to back, but still touching. She then had us link one arm together and spin. As we spun, we were instructed to slide our hands together until we grasped hands, and to end by falling back a little so we both bowed backwards.

Malfoy and I practiced this step together a few times until Mrs. Weasley was satisfied with us moving forward.

The next step included the two of us pulling together and Malfoy dipping me back before pulling me up into a twirl.

As Mrs. Weasley explained the steps, I grew very skeptical. "Mrs. Weasley, um, I'm not so sure I can do that."

"Why's that Hermione? I have perfect faith in your abilities dear."

"Um, uh, well…"

Malfoy spoke up as Mrs. Weasley tried to figure out the problem, "She thinks I'm going to drop her. Don't you Granger?"

I sighed before nodding, "Yes. I'm afraid if I get dizzy, he's going to let me fall."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "I can understand that. But, I have faith that the two of you can maintain a working relationship so that we can accomplish this dance. Even in the little amount we've done, I am already amazed in you two. I believe this dance can be incredible. But, I need you two to trust each other. You BOTH need sponsors. And you BOTH need this dance to work out so you can have the sponsors. You HAVE to trust each other for this dance to work. And I entirely believe you two can do it, because you've already come so far in getting along."

I looked at Malfoy, a glimmer of doubt still evident on my face. Malfoy nodded before saying, "We can do it." My eyes widened in shock. Never, in a million year, had I expected to hear Malfoy saying we could get along! Especially before I thought we could do it!

I mustered up every ounce of courage I could before I took a deep breath, "Okay. We can do it."

I resumed the position we had ended in before trying the new step. I was still a little bit afraid, but Mrs. Weasley had made a good point.

Malfoy dipped me really low before pulling my hand up and twirling me. He twirled me three times before pulling me close to stop.

I was very close to Malfoy. There were only a few inches between us. The room was spinning and I could feel the ground shaking under me, but I could feel his firm arms holding me.

"Told you I wouldn't let you fall."

"Very impressive! Both of you! I love it! Now for the next step!"

I could her the enthusiasm in Mrs. Weasley's voice and knew she meant it sincerely. She really was proud of us.

"Now, first off, I like that stop at the end of the twirl Draco. We're going to keep that. Then, I want you to lift her up and you spin slowly. We're going to slow the dance down for a few steps before ending with more power."

We both nodded before continuing. As instructed, Malfoy lifted me up. I chose to add a little bit of flare to the dance by leaning backwards and allowing myself to flow with the movements. Malfoy finally put me down after his slow circle and Mrs. Weasley clapped her approval.

"Wonderful!"

The next steps consisted of Malfoy and I turning away from each other again and slowly swaying back to back. We had to move in sync, or we would mess up the movement. After that step, we were instructed to slowly turn towards each other to start the finale.

After turning towards each other, we were instructed to grasp arms, pull each other close, and then spin away from each other. I had to then run back to Malfoy, and we repeated the previous step of his lifting me in the air and spinning, but the step was far faster than before. After placing me back on the ground, Malfoy had to keep hold of my hand and send me immediately into a twirl away from him before pulling me back and catching me.

By this point we were both breathing heavy and dripping sweat from the dance. Malfoy tried to catch his breath before turning to Mrs. Weasley and asking, "What's next?"

She had a wide smile on her face, "That is it. And, I might add, it is impressive and amazing as I expected. The two of you are a remarkable team."

I looked at Malfoy and couldn't help but believe her words. We did make a pretty good dance team.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ron

Everyone had been training for almost a week and it was time for scoring. Professor McGonagall had come to the Room of Requirement and gave us a run-down on how the scoring would work. Instead of all of the tributes entering the training room together, we would be entering individually. In the room with us would be a panel of Ministry officials who would score us on our performances. We would have to wait a little bit while the officials deliberated, and they would tell us our score before we would go to the same classroom as before for our second interviews.

I looked to Mr. Lovegood who nodded to me, "You'll do fine." I nodded back and took a deep breath before entering the training room.

The panelists were seated on a new balcony above the room. We had been instructed previously to introduce ourselves upon entering the room.

"My name is Ron Weasley. I am a Gryffindor from team 1. I will be demonstrating skills with the slingshot."

The officials began writing on clipboards in front of them before nodding to me to begin. I looked around the room before spotting the slingshot I wanted.

I walked across the room and took the slingshot in my hand. The slingshot was slightly heavier than the one I had been practicing with. The steel handle felt cold in my hand without the wrappings.

I made my way to the center of the room and eyed the targets. Luckily, the targets were the exact same as what I had been practicing with. I placed a steel ball in the sling and pulled back to shoot. I let go of the band and the ball shot through the air and hit the target with a soft thud. I could see an imprint on what would be the shoulder of the human shaped target. I sighed to myself. Mr. Lovegood had warned me the officials would be scoring partly for lethality. And a shoulder was not lethal with a slingshot.

I pulled back again and let the second steel ball fly. This one hit the chest, but still not hard enough to be lethal. The only thing that would be lethal with the small balls I was shooting would be a headshot.

I had one shot left. I took a deep breath, pulled back the sling, and stared down the target's eyes. I kept my eyes locked on them as I let go of the sling. The ball flew through the air and you could hear it slap the target. The imprint remained in the dead center of the forehead.

I walked to the edge of the room and sat down in a chair while the officials deliberated. After what felt like forever, an official finally stood and addressed me. "Mr. Ronald Weasley, you have been scored as an 8/12. You have strength in aim, but we strongly advise you improve on your lethal aim with your weapon. Please exit through that door to meet with your escort."

I nodded to them and made my way through a newly appeared door. I was so happy I hadn't received a really low score like I expected. Maybe I'd survive a little bit longer than expected.

Hermione

I was really worried about being scored. If I scored low, I'd be considered a joke and not get any sponsors. If I scored high, I was going to get sponsors, but the other tributes would put a target on my head. I had a hard decision to make, what would be better?

Mrs. Weasley and Malfoy stood beside me, waiting for my que to enter. The door clicked, signifying the unlocking for my entrance. I took a few deep breaths to steady myself as I stood. Mrs. Weasley gave me a hug, "You'll do fine dear." I nodded to her.

I looked to Malfoy and he nodded, "Good luck."

I nodded back to him, "Thanks. You too."

I reached for the doorknob and found my hand shaking. I finally entered the room and stood in the center to address the officials, "My name is Hermione Granger. Gryffindor, team three." They nodded for me to start and I went for the throwing knives.

I had trained with the knives before and had found I was surprisingly well with them. They fit perfectly in my hand and the weight was perfect for throwing. The problem I was going to have was making lethal shots. Every time I had tried to throw towards the deadly target points before, I always wound up seeing an illusion of one of my friends.

I took a deep breath and viewed the target. As always, as I stared down the target the blank stare of the pretend person turned into the bright green gaze of Harry before shifting to the blue eyes that Ginny and Ron shared. I was shocked to see the target turn into Draco.

I saw steely grey eyes staring back at me as I eyed the target. I closed my eyes and threw the knife, trying to block out the pain I felt at the thought of throwing a knife at Malfoy.

It wasn't that I had become friends with him so much as he had become familiar. Malfoy was still not my friend. I had just grown accustomed to working with him on a daily basis and having to cooperate with him.

I heard the thud of the knife landing in the target and opened my eyes to look. The knife was sticking out of the target's shoulder. It wasn't lethal, but at least with a knife it was trouble.

I took another deep breath before throwing the second knife. It landed in the same place as the first. When I threw the final knife, it landed in the center of the chest. A lethal shot.

I made my way to the edge of the room to sit in the chair to wait for the deliberation of the officials.

After several moments, an official stood and faced me. "Hermione Granger, you have scored a nine for your use of throwing knives. You have amazing accuracy, but you lack lethal aim on most shots. We encourage you to work on this. You may go."

I nodded to the officials and made my way from the room. Time to go deal with Skeeter.

Draco

After Hermione left my anxiety began to kick in about the scoring. I paused at my thoughts and realized I had just called her Hermione in my mind. Granger. I meant Granger. Obviously.

Anyway, after Granger left, I began to feel anxious. I was worried about my score. If I didn't score high, I would most certainly be hated by my father. He was already angry at me. He would loathe me if I scored low. It would be bad for the Malfoy name! I was Draco Malfoy, the best of the best!

I sighed. No, I wasn't the best of the best. More like the worst of the worst. I wasn't even that!

"Are you alright Draco?"

I looked up at Mrs. Weasley and nodded. After a moment I decided to ask her a question that had been bugging me, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Well, Draco IS your name isn't it?"

"Yes. But, I mean, I've always been Malfoy to the lot of you. Nobody likes me enough to use my first name."

"Well, Draco, right now, you could use a little bit of compassion. And that starts with calling you by your first name. You're going through a lot right now, and I wish not to make it any worse."

I nodded along as the woman spoke. It did make sense. "Thank you. Mrs. Weasley." She smiled at me and I forced a small smile back.

I heard the door click and took a deep breath. Mrs. Weasley spoke before I entered the room, "You'll do fine dear."

I entered the room and introduced myself. "I am Draco Malfoy. A Slytherin from team three, and I intend to demonstrate my skills with a wand today." One of the officials nodded the approval to begin and I pulled my wand from my pocket.

I took a deep breath. Showing lethality with a wand was a little difficult without another person. Then I got an idea.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I used the spell to pull a knife from a table and threw it at a target. The knife landed in the chest. I repeated the spell again at a sword and used it to chop off a dummy's head. Finally, I chose to shout the killing curse so that the officials knew I could do it. "Avada Kedavra!" The green light shot from my wand and I was stunned. I couldn't believe I had cast the spell. I knew it hadn't been at anyone, but it was still hard to believe I had done it. I made my way towards the chair on the edge of the room to wait for my score.

After several minutes the officials stood to reveal my score. "Draco Malfoy, you have scored a 10/12. We have given you this score for ingenuity and aim. However, we hoped to have seen more magic instead of muggle weapon use if you were going to use a wand.

I nodded, but inside I was livid. I had found a way to use the weapons AND a wand! They should have gave me a perfect score just for thinking of that! I exited the room and closed the door behind me harshly.

Harry

Parkinson had just entered the training room and it would be my turn soon. I knew I was going to use a wand, but wasn't sure what I would do beyond that.

"You'll do fine Harry."

I nodded to Mrs. Longbottom, "I know." I knew I would do well, but I kept hoping it would be a fair good score, and not just based on my name. I didn't want to get a perfect score because of being The Boy Who Lived, I wanted to earn a perfect score.

The door clicked open and I entered the training room. I moved to the center and introduced myself, even though the officials were already whispering, "I'm Harry Potter, Gryffindor from team four and I will be demonstrating my use of a wand."

An official nodded to me and I began. I stared down the target and began to cast. "Stupefy!" The red sparks shot from my wand and struck the target directly in the chest. "Petrificus Totalis!" The charm also struck the dummy in the chest.

Finally, to show a real skill, I chose to end with a spell with a little more flare, "Expecto Patronum!" The white stag emerged from my wand and ran directly at the chest of the dummy. As I made my way towards the chair to wait, an official spoke. "Harry Potter, you have been given a perfect score, 12/12. We congratulate you on this feat and encourage you to keep up the good work." I nodded to the officials as my thanks before making my way towards the exit door to go to my dreaded interview. It was time to see if my practices with Mrs. Longbottom would pay off.

Luna

I sat and waited patiently for my turn to be scored. I wasn't worried at all. I really didn't care what kind of score I got because I already had a plan. I wasn't going to kill anyone in the arena, I was just going to evade them as long as possible. So this scoring process was just a formality for me. Where most everyone else had been anxious, I just enjoyed the time away from Crabbe.

The door clicked open and I entered the training room to announce myself to the officials. "Hello. My name is Luna Lovegood. I am a Ravenclaw student who has been placed on team eight and I would like to show you my potions abilities today."

Several of the officials obviously didn't take me serious, whispering things to each other, probably about my association with The Quibbler.

I made my way over to a potions table and began to mix the ingredients for an exploding potion. As I mixed the potion, my thoughts drifted to why I had chosen potions for my skill.

I had taken a liking to potions as a child, always watching my mother mix them. While I was extraordinary at them, I knew I could get by. I also knew that potions could be deadly, as I had seen a potion go horribly wrong and kill my mother. I guess it was a sort of tribute to her that I chose potions.

After finished the potion, I poured some into a small bottle before throwing the bottle at a target dummy. The dummy burst into white hot flames and fell to the ground as ashes.

I made my way towards the chair to wait for the officials to deliberate. Shortly after seating myself, an official rose. "Luna Lovegood, you have been scored with a 10/12. This is a very good score, as your potion was very impressive. We suggest learning some less complex and faster mixing potions for the arena. I nodded to them and left the room for my interview.

Neville

I sat and stared at the door in front of me. I was ready to go in, use a sword, and get a good score. I suddenly found myself wondering what kind of scores my friends had gotten. Had they done well? Or bad? Of course they did well! They were all amazing with their skills.

The door clicked open. I entered the room and stood in the center to announce myself. "I'm Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor from team nine, and I will be using a sword today.

I walked over to the sword rack and began lifting different swords to find the one that would suit me perfectly. Some were too heavy and some were too light. Some had rough handles that hurt my hands, and some were so smooth I had no grip. Finally, I found the one I wanted. The sword fit perfectly in my hands and it seemed to slice through the air as I moved.

I faced a dummy and began to slash and duck as if the dummy were alive. I finally stabbed at the dummy and drove my sword directly into the chest. I pulled it out and repeated the actions.

Finding myself reminded of when I sliced off the head of Voldemort's snake Nagini, I chose to slice off the head of the dummy before me. It fell to the floor with a small thud and rolled in a circle. I then stabbed the dummy in the chest yet again. I turned and started towards a chair to sit in and wait for my result. As I was about to sit, the officials stood to make the announcement. "Neville Longbottom, you have been scored a 10/12. You have great lethality, but your speed could use some improvement." I nodded as thanks for their critique before leaving the room for my interview.

Ginny

Oliver Wood and I sat outside the training room talking about Quidditch. It was a nice change from the usual conversations I'd had with everyone lately about the tournament. It almost made me feel normal and relaxed.

The door finally clicked open and I was snapped back to reality. I was in a death game, and I was about to show my skills with a slingshot to a bunch or jerks who just wanted to make me look good and get killed or look bad and get me laughed at.

I entered the room and stepped to the center. "My name is Ginny Weasley. I'm a Gryffindor and a part of team ten. I'll be using the slingshot today."

I picked a sturdy steel slingshot quite similar to the one I had been practicing with. It felt just right when I placed the tiny steel pellets in the sling to shoot. I pulled back and let the ball fly through the air, striking the dummy before me in the chest. When I shot again, I hit the dummy in the center of the forehead, a kill shot. I repeated the action again and hit the dummy in the exact same place.

I made my way to the waiting seat and waited patiently for my score. An official finally stood and faced me from the balcony. "Ginevra Weasley, you have been scored a 9/12. This is in part due to your aim with the slingshot. We do, however, advise working on making the shots more powerful to inflict more damage."

I nodded to them and stood to leave the room to make my way down the hall to my interview with Rita Skeeter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ron

I entered the classroom for my interview to find Rita Skeeter in the same way as before, awful green dress and accompanied by floating notepad and camera. "Ah! Mr. Weasley! Please, come sit down!" I crossed the room and sat down across from the vile woman. "How are you today?"

"As well as I can be I suppose. Life IS a little rough right now after all."

"Yes, yes of course. That's expected now isn't it? But, how do you feel after scoring an eight?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I think I feel pretty good, but I don't know how my score compares to others. I would like to believe an eight is really good, but for all I know it's terrible."

"Understandable. So, Ron, has your opinion of who is going to win this tournament changed since training has begun?"

I shrugged, "Well, I'm still not sure. I kind of have to see the scores to decide that."

"Alright then. Are you looking forward to the Sponsor Ball tomorrow evening?"

"No. Not at all."

"And, why is that?"

"Because. I'm not a fan of dancing, and I'm even less thrilled about dancing with my teammate. Not to mention the fact I'm naturally unattractive and none of the sponsors are going to like me."

"Are you saying you won't receive any sponsors?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"I understand that you have a brother who owns a business. Do you really think that he won't sponsor you?"

"I'm sure he will if he can. But, he's family. He kind of has to sponsor me."

"Ah, I see. Well, finally, Mr. Weasley, how long do you think you're going to last in this tournament?"

"Well, I'm expecting to last at least a few days, but I probably won't be one of the last few if that's what you mean."

"Okay, what about compared to your housemates? Do you think you'll outlive them?"

"Seeing as I'm in a house with Harry and Hermione, no. I think they'll be some of the last ones standing. I may outlive a few of my housemates, but definitely not all of them."

"Alright then." The camera flashed and, as before, I had no chance to smile, "Thank you for your time." I made my way from the room, depressed once again that I was going to be dying very soon.

Hermione

I made my way into the room with Rita Skeeter and sat down across from her. She smiled a fake smile at me, "How are you Ms. Granger?"

"I'm fine. Yourself?"

"I'm quite well. Thank you for asking. Now, Hermione, I heard you scored a nine! How do you feel about this?"

"I'm quite proud of myself. I believe it was a good score for myself."

"What if others score better?"

"Well, if others score better than me, it will make them more of a target than myself. And I'm okay with others being better than me. I did my best and scored my best."

"Very well. Have you formed a prediction on who will win yet, Hermione?"

"No. I stand by my previous answer that people will be surprising in the arena. There's no way to predict how this pressure will change people in there. There's no way to predict who will win."

"Alright then. Are you looking forward to the ball?"

"I'm not sure. I look forward to being able to prove myself to sponsors, and to being able to be mostly free for a night, but I also dread it. I'm nervous about the dancing portion and I'm not looking forward to it being my last night with my friends."

"That's understandable dear. Why are you nervous about the dancing?"

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to come down with two left feet and make a fool of myself."

"Why do you think that?"

"Everyone messes up under pressure sometimes."

"Of course. Well, Hermione, how long do you think you're going to last in his tournament?"

"I'm not sure. But I feel like I'll most likely be average. I feel that I'll probably be in it a few days and then…die. I don't think I'll be a first or a last."

"What about compared to your housemates?"

"I hope they all outlast me. Because I don't want to have to see any of them die."

Her camera flashed and I knew it captured the sad expression on my face. "Alright. You may leave." I was more than happy to leave the room where the woman only wanted to depress me.

Draco

I entered the classroom for my interview and was met with the obnoxious woman beaming a smile at me. I faked one back.

"Mr. Malfoy! How are you dear?"

"I'm quite well. How about yourself?"

"I'm just wonderful now that I'm interviewing you! Now, Draco, how are you feeling about your score of ten?"

I chose to lie, "I'm very proud of myself. It is a great score, and most likely better than many of my opponents."

"Yes, of course! Now, I must ask, have your feelings changed on who Is going to win this tournament?"

"No, not at all. I believe we'll be met with all sorts of surprises once we hit the arena. And that may or may not include the winner."

"Wonderful! Are you looking forward to the ball?"

"Very much so. I look forward to being able to share my charm with my potential sponsors."

I chose to beam a fake smile at the woman again, to further emphasize my charm. "I'm sure you'll win them over in a heartbeat! Now, dear, how long do you think you're going to survive in this tournament?"

"Seeing as I scored in the double digits, I intend to be among the finalists."

"That's great enthusiasm! What about compared to your housemates? How do you think you'll compare to them?"

"Honestly, that depends on their scores. Which I don't know. I expect to be one of the last ones standing from my house, but the scores may change that."

"Well, it has been a joy interviewing you again, but, sadly, our time has come to a close. Good luck in the tournament Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you." I smiled as I saw the camera get ready to take my picture. As soon as the picture was taken, I left the room ready to escape to my shared room.

Harry

I entered the classroom where Rita Skeeter was waiting for my interview. I took a deep breath and put on a fake smile, "Hi. How are you?"

Her eyes widened as I sat down, "I'm well Mr. Potter. And yourself?"

"I'm alright."

"I'm sure you feel better than alright after that perfect score of yours!"

"Yes, in that respect I'm very proud of myself. I wasn't expecting a perfect score at all."

"Well, Harry, after that perfect score, has your opinion changed on who will win the tournament?"

"No. I'm still not sure who will win. It could still be anyone."

"Alright. What about how long you'll survive in the tournament?"

"I think I'll make it to the finals, honestly. Maybe not one of the last two, but close to the end."

"That's a good assumption. How do you think your housemates will compare to you?"

"I think I'll outlive most of them, sadly. I don't want to, I don't want to see them die, but I feel like I will."

"On a lighter note, are you looking forward to the ball?"

"Not really. I tend to make a fool of myself in crowds, and I'm not a very good dancer."

"Alright Mr. Potter." Her camera snapped a picture of me with a partial smile, as I saw the camera readying, "That concludes our interview."

I nodded to the woman and left the room. I felt like I had done much better than usual with my interview.

Luna

When I entered the room for my interview, I was unpleasantly met with Rita Skeeter again. I knew she'd be the interviewer, but somehow I still hoped it would be someone else. She seemed rude to me.

I sat down across from the woman and gave a pleasant smile, "Hello."

"Good evening. How are you, Luna, isn't it?"

I was very happy that the woman hadn't called me Loon again, "Yes. I'm well."

"That's good. How are you feeling after your scoring session? You received a ten after all."

"I'm feeling very good. I didn't really care what kind of score I got, so the fact that it was a high score makes me feel very good."

"As well it should. After your scoring session, have your thoughts changed on who will win?"

"No, not really. I still think it could be Neville."

"Even if you don't know what he scored?"

"A score is just a number, it doesn't really reflect potential."

"Alright then." I could tell I was irritating the woman yet again. "What about yourself, how long do you feel you'll last in this tournament?"

"Honestly I feel like I'll last for a long while with my strategy."

"What is that strategy?"

"I won't be revealing it or it won't be a strategy if everyone knows it."

"What about comparing yourself to your housemates? Do you think you'll survive longer than them, or die before them?"

"I honestly feel that I'm going to last longer. I'm very proud of my strategy and feel it will be very effective."

"Are you looking forward to the ball?"

"Yes actually. I rather enjoy dancing."

"What about interacting with the sponsors?"

"I shall do that too, but I'm going to have fun with my last night with my friends."

"That's understandable." The camera flashed and I knew there would be yet another bad picture of me in the Daily Prophet. I was once again reminded why I preferred our Quibbler. "You may go now." I nodded to the woman and left the room, happy to be done with the interview.

Neville

I entered the room for my interview and sat down across from Rita Skeeter. I was ready to get this interview over with. I hated being in the spotlight.

"Mr. Longbottom, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Yourself?"

"I'm quite well, but I'm more interested in how you feel after scoring a ten?"

"I feel amazing about that. I used to be a nobody with no talents or skills, and I managed to pull off a double digit score."

"It is a very impressive score. Has the scoring changed your decision on who will win this tournament?"

"No, as I haven't seen other scores yet. But I'm sure Harry scored the highest. He's an incredible wizard."

"That he is Mr. Longbottom. What about yourself, how do you feel you'll fair in this tournament?"

"I'm not sure. I would like to believe I'll go far, but I'm not entirely sure. It really depends on the competitors."

"What about your housemates? Do you think you'll last longer than them?"

"No, I really don't. I believe that Gryffindor will be the last house standing, but I feel I will be one of the first Gryffindors to fall."

"That's very depressing, but noble of you. Well, Mr. Longbottom, are you looking forward to the ball tomorrow evening?"

"Yes. I love dancing and look forward to spending time with my friends while gathering sponsors."

"Very well." The camera flashed and I managed to look decent, "You're free to go, and I wish you well."

"Thank you." I rose and left the room, very sad, but proud of myself.

Ginny

Ms. Skeeter was already waiting when I entered the interview room. I wasn't looking forward to meeting the woman again, I just wanted it over. "Good evening Ms. Skeeter."

"Evening Ms. Weasley. How are you today?"

"I'm much better than I have been lately. I'm rather happy."

"Is that in part due to scoring a nine?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it is. I'm very surprised and proud. And, with all the bad lately, it just made me happy."

"Quite reasonable. Has the scoring changed your opinion of who is going to win?"

"I haven't seen the scores yet, so they can't change my opinions."

"What about for yourself? How long do you think you'll survive?"

"I'm not sure. I would like to believe I'll go far, but I won't know for sure until we enter the arena and I'm able to find the strengths and weaknesses of the arena, myself, and my opponents."

"What about comparing yourself to your housemates, will you live longer?"

"As much as I would like to say yes, probably not. I feel that Harry and Hermione will both last longer than myself. But I may live longer than others. Gryffindor is just a strong house."

"That it is, you're not the first to say that today. Are you looking forward to the ball tomorrow evening?"

"Very much so. I enjoy dancing, and my friends and I will be free to talk and have fun for possibly the last time in our lives. I intend to treasure every second of it."

"Very well. You are free to go and good luck."

"Thank you very much. Have a good rest of your evening." I left the room, ready for the next day, but also dreading it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Draco

I woke up the next morning to find a wall splitting the room in half. It wasn't a makeshift wall, it was a real wall. I furrowed y brows before exiting the room to find Mrs. Weasley and Granger in the main room.

"Where did the wall come from?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at me, "Good morning Draco. Each of the rooms now has a wall so that every student can get ready for the ball!"

I raised an eyebrow in amusement, "It doesn't take all day to get ready for a ball."

Granger's eyes narrowed in irritation, "Clearly you don't know the pain that women go through when getting ready for a ball, do you Malfoy?" I shook my head. "Well, we have to do our hair, makeup, get dressed, and it is NOT easy getting into a dress, find the appropriate shoes, and just everything!"

"Relax Granger, I'm sorry I offended you." All of the eyes in the room widened in horror at what I had just said, including my own. "I mean, uh, oh never mind. You know what I mean. When is breakfast?"

"Teams will, unfortunately, be dining separately today. Breakfast should be served shortly though. Lunch will be ready around noon and dinner will be served at the ball following the opening dances."

"Thank you." Mrs. Weasley nodded to me and I went and sat at the table beside the two of them. Apparently Carrow would not be joining us. I hadn't seen much of the woman since our incident, as I refused to train with her. I believe Hermione had been working alone as well.

Breakfast appeared on the table and the three of us began to eat quietly. Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak, "I would like to run down the schedule for the ball tonight with you." Granger and I nodded before she continued, "When we arrive, each team will sit at a table marked with their number. All teams will be grouped together. After all teams arrive, Professor McGonagall will make an announcement before announcing team one to dance. Each team will be announced with their names, houses, and scores before dancing. Following team twelve's dance, Professor McGonagall will make another announcement before dinner is served. There will be a period of half an hour to eat before mingling begins. You may then interact with sponsors yourselves, or spend time with your friends. The decision is yours. I will be trying to get you sponsors no matter what you choose to do yourselves. The remainder of the ball will be three hours and you will be escorted back here where you'll want to get some sleep before the morning."

The unspoken words were 'before you go into the arena'. Granger and I both remained silent as we ate. My mind spun with the events of the day and the next. What would happen in the arena? Would we be slaughtered immediately? Would we have anything at all? Would we last to the end? I couldn't help but lose my appetite as my thoughts reeled.

Hermione

Following breakfast I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower to start getting ready for the ball.

I was very happy to find that Mrs. Weasley had found a special shampoo to make my hair more manageable while trying to work with it. The soap had a slight lavender scent accompanied by a tingling feeling on my head.

When I finished my shower I wrapped myself in a towel to make my way to my room. I opened the bathroom door just enough to peek through a crack to see if anyone was still in the sitting room. I saw both Malfoy and Mrs. Weasley.

"Malfoy, close your eyes."

I saw one of his eyebrows as his eyes narrowed and he asked quizzically, "Why?"

"So I can go to my room?"

"Why don't you dress before crossing the room?"

"Because I don't have anything in here that I can button so I don't mess up my hair! Now close your eyes!"

I could hear his sigh from across the room as he muttered, "Fine."

I could see his eyes close and I opened the door the rest of the way to cross the room. "No peeking either."

"No worries Granger. I wouldn't dream of it. Though, what are you going to do in the arena, everyone will see you."

I hadn't thought of that. "Then I'll just have to figure it out when I get there." I entered my room and Mrs. Weasley followed to help me begin getting ready. I sat down at the vanity that had appeared in my room overnight and looked at myself in the mirror. Mrs. Weasley came up behind me.

"Mrs. Weasley, how am I going to do my makeup? I have no idea what I'm wearing!"

She smiled down at me, "No worries dear! I'll do it for you to keep your dress a surprise." I smiled and nodded my thanks.

For the next forty-five minutes I felt my face being dabbed and dotted with the makeup. I hadn't had my makeup done for me in years and found the experience quite relaxing. Finally, Mrs. Weasley said, "Okay dear, you can open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and was met with a beautiful version of myself. My eyes were accented with a dark purple eye shadow and brimmed with a thin line of dark silver eyeliner. My cheeks were tinted with just a touch of pale blush. I was surprised to find my lips ordinary. I looked up at Mrs. Weasley in question.

"I didn't want to do your lips while you have so much to do today still. It's just going to be a pale gloss anyway."

I nodded and smiled to the woman, she really was another mother to me. "Thank you so much."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Her smile widened. I was sad that Mrs. Weasley couldn't be doing Ginny's hair instead, her real daughter, but I was very happy to have her help with mine.

"Well dear, are you ready for hair? Or would you like to wait until after lunch and do your nails first?"

"Hmm, I think nails would be better if that's alright."

"Of course it's alright!" We decided it would be best if we did my nails at the table in the sitting room so we made our way there and sat down.

Draco

I had looked all over my room and still couldn't find my copy of Quidditch through the Ages. I finally decided to ask Granger. Maybe I left it out and she decided to read it. I had heard she and Mrs. Weasley entering the sitting room just a few minutes earlier.

As I opened my door I started to ask before losing my words, "Granger, have you seen…"

Sitting at the table was a very different looking Hermione Granger. Her eyes seemed to sparkle from the colors surrounding them. Her cheeks were just a hint of pink and any lines from stress and worry were completely hidden. The difference was mesmerizing.

Her voice finally pulled me from my thoughts, "Have I seen what?"

"You look different."

"That is not the question you had."

"You're right. Have you seen my copy of Quidditch through the Ages?"

"Yes actually. You left it on the coffee table by the fireplace."

"Oh. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I made my way over to grab my book to go back to my room. I still couldn't get over how different Granger looked already, and she wasn't even finished getting ready yet!

Hermione

I was very surprised at Malfoy's reaction. I hadn't thought I looked THAT different, but apparently I already did. I could only imagine his reaction after I was finished with everything else.

Mrs. Weasley exited her bedroom to sit down across from me with the nail polish. She had a silver polish with a deep purple polish pen. "What kind of design would you prefer dear?"

"I'm not sure. I know I'm always a fan of swirls. They're simple but pretty."

"Well then let's do swirls! Besides, simple but pretty is good for me, as I'm not the greatest with nails." We both chuckled before she set to work.

Before we knew it, my nails were colored the beautiful silver color and topped with a beautiful purple swirl design. We looked at the time and cleaned up our work space before lunch appeared on the table.

I made my way to knock on Malfoy's door to let him know that lunch was ready. The three of us sat down together and ate in silence for most of the meal before Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "Have the two of you thought about what your strategies are going to be in the arena?"

I shrugged, "No, not really. I suppose my plan is just to run to find Harry and Ron. Then the three of us can stick together and live as long as possible."

She nodded and turned to Malfoy, "What about you Draco?"

"I've thought about it a lot, but I haven't figured it out yet."

"Are you going to ally yourself with anyone?"

"Probably not. The only people I could possibly ally with would be my own house. And that won't be happening."

"Why not?"

"Because. They plan on killing everyone else as fast as they can before killing each other."

Myself and Mrs. Weasley both had wide eyes. I chose to speak up first, "I can't imagine killing anyone at all, but especially not my own friends and housemates."

"Yeah. I guess."

Draco went quiet after that and the conversation was finished as we all thought about the impending deathmatch.

Draco

It was nearly time for us to go and I still hadn't seen Hermione or Mrs. Weasley since lunch. I thought our escort was the timekeeper, not me!

I made my way to Granger's door to knock, "I'm sure you two haven't noticed, but we're supposed to be there in fifteen minutes!" The agitation was clear in my voice. I would not be late to such an important event!

Mrs. Weasley's voice was completely calm as she called back, "We're well aware Draco. We shall be out soon."

I sighed to myself and sat in a chair in front of the fireplace. No way were we going to be on time.

After five minutes Granger's door finally opened and the two emerged. Granger stepped out and my jaw nearly dropped. She looked nothing like herself. Her dress fit her perfectly. It hugged every curve and hung low enough to cover her legs entirely without her walking across it. The colors looked surprisingly well on her. The dress was a dark purple over a darker layer that lightened into a silver, a little black broach accenting it.

I then noticed her hair. I had never seen her hair entirely away from her face before. It was a nice change and I was able to see that she actually had a rather beautiful face. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun design, but it was pulled back with a French braid on the top and two small braids on the sides.

And lastly I noticed that they had added just a little bit of light pink gloss on her lips that really made them shine.

I was surprised to hear my thoughts in my own mind saying that she was beautiful. Very beautiful. I was even more surprised when those same thoughts said I should tell her.

I took a deep breath and swallowed to gather my thoughts before speaking, "You look amazing."

A blush crept to her cheeks and eyes widened before she finally replied, "Thank you." We both nodded and fell into a silence. Mrs. Weasley nudged Granger and she finally muttered, "You don't look so bad yourself." I nodded my thanks to her, even though I knew I looked good. I was wearing black dress robes with a silver bowtie. My outfit also had a small purple flower pinned to it that further matched Granger's own outfit.

"Come now you two, we're going to be late." Granger and I both fell in behind Mrs. Weasley to follow her to the Great Hall.

We arrived to the Great Hall and found our table where Carrow was already sitting. She glared to the three of us and each of us reciprocated the expression. We sat down in our designated seats in silence. I took this time to observe the hall.

The decorations reminded one of the four houses. The walls of the room were the house colors, changing from one color to another. At the head of the room stood large ice sculptures of the four house emblems. The ceiling was the usual night sky, but it was accompanied by silent fireworks exploding into the house colors. Each table was adorned with a black tablecloth and a centerpiece of a flame which changed colors between yellow, blue, green, and red.

On the same side of the room as us sat the rest of the tribute teams as they arrived. We were scattered slightly, but each team still sat beside the numbers on either side of their own. On the other sat the potential sponsors.

I could see at least fifty people, some of whom I knew, others whom I had never seen in my life. I spotted several shop owners from Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley although there were also some people present who were just wealthy. I was rather happy when I managed to find my mother among the faces on the other side of the room. It felt like it had been forever since I'd seen her, especially with all of the chaos going on as of late.

My attention was drawn from observing the hall when Professor McGonagall approached the head of the room to make the introductory announcement.

"Good evening. I would like to take this time to say welcome to Hogwarts to our special guests. I thank you all for being willing to attend this event and preparing to sponsor our tributes in the Tournament of Magic. By now you are all familiar with this tournament after your readings in the Daily Prophet, but the Ministry has asked me to explain the tournament again. The Ministry of Magic is under the presumption that if they teach the wizarding world a lesson, by having children of Hogwarts compete in a death game, that no wizard will again dare to rise evil as Voldemort had done. They believe it is an honor for these students to be competing in this lesson, and that they should be proud. These students have been training in the arts of survival and weaponry and will be placed into an arena tomorrow morning to compete to the death. One victor shall come out alive and victorious. As sponsors, you will be given the chance to help these students to survive by rewarding them with helpful items. These items may include medicine, food and water, and even wands. Only three wands shall be allowed to enter the arena, and these wands must be bought by sponsors for their tributes. You, the sponsors, are a very important and appreciated part of this tournament and we thank you for your participation. Now, for our tributes to present their dances."

The team one tributes stood from their table and started to the prepared dancing space. "I would like to introduce team one. Team one consists of Tracey Davis, a Slytherin student whom scored a five, and Ronald Weasley, a Gryffindor whom scored an eight. Their mentor has been Mr. Lucius Malfoy and their escort has been Mr. Xenophelius Lovegood."

Davis and Weasley didn't match at all. Not only were their different statures not correct for dancing, at all, Weasley being slightly tall and lanky and Davis sort of short and stumpy, but the two also had very different outfits. Davis was wearing a very poofy yellow dress and Weasley wore brown dress robes.

The two looked even worse as they began to dance together. Their dance was a very traditional dance, almost the same as the one we learned in our fourth year in fact. The two moved in stiff motions and it was more than obvious they didn't want to be near each other. Davis' angry expression at Weasley was impossible to miss when he had to spin her and caused her to stumble when he placed his foot in the wrong spot.

The horrible dance finally ended and I nearly let out a sigh of relief. Professor McGonagall rose again to announce the second team. I was surprised to hear that the Hufflepuff boy, Finch-Fletchley, had scored an eight in his scoring session. The Ravenclaw girl, Patil, scored a five. Their dance was also rather traditional, but theirs was much better than Weasley and Davis' dance had been.

I happened to look beside me at Hermione to find she was biting her lip in thought, something I had noticed she did when she was worried. I looked to make sure nobody would notice I wasn't watching the dance before whispering to her, "Are you alright?"

My voice pulled Granger out of her thoughts before she whispered back, "I'm fine. Just a little worried about our dance I suppose."

"Why?"

"Well, some of our practices didn't go so well." I knew she was referring to the few times the two of us had stumbled during our dance practices. Granger had even fallen once or twice. She had also still been worried about me dropping her in our practices, something I figured was still going through her mind now.

"Have I ever dropped you? In practices I mean."

"No."

"I won't start now. I've got you Hermione." Our eyes widened at the word that had just left my mouth. I had never called her by her name before. I'd never intended to start.

Professor McGonagall rose again. Our cue to also rise and start for the dance floor. "Team three will now be taking the floor. Team three is Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor whom scored a nine, and Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin whom scored a ten. Their mentor has been Ms. Alecto Carrow and their escort has been Mrs. Molly Weasley.

Hermione

I knew Draco was right. I knew he hadn't dropped me yet and wasn't about to start. I knew I had to trust him.

We took our beginning position back to back as we had practiced so many times. I knew we were ready to do our best.

The music began and we sprang into action. Draco and I linked arms and began to spin, sliding our hands down the other's arm until we grasped each other's hand. We both pulled back into our backward bows before Draco pulled me back and dipped me backwards. I threw my head back and circled it the way I had been practicing. I could feel myself growing dizzy already and feared the next few steps. Why did there have to be so much spinning?! Draco pulled my arm up quick to send me into a triple spin before pulling me to his chest and holding me for a moment. In that quick moment, we locked eyes and I could see the intensity there. I knew he wasn't going to let me fall. I also, in that moment, finally took the time to realize the beautiful grey depths of his eyes. I'd never paid much attention to it before.

The moment ended and Draco lifted me up and began to spin ever so lightly. I leaned back and let myself be pulled by gravity. He sat me on the ground and I slowly spun myself so we were back to back to move into the slow swayings of us mirroring each other without looking. We slowly turned to face each other again and we paused before the finale. Draco and I grabbed each other's forearms as if there was an intense need behind out movement before shoving each other away into fast spins. I turned and ran back to him before he grabbed my waist and lifted me into the air. He spun far faster than he had before and I grew nervous. I heard his voice in my mind repeating what he had said earlier, "I've got you Hermione." I threw myself back to let the air pull me before Draco brought me to the ground and send me into a very fast twirl. I could feel myself about to fall from the dizziness before Draco grabbed me and pulled me to his chest. We were so close that we shared the same breaths. I could feel his heartbeat against my own chest. He quietly whispered, "You okay?"

I gave a large smile as my response before we pulled away into our finale bow. The crowd erupted in cheers and we made our way back to our seats. I was beyond proud of us.

The remainder of the dances were nowhere near as eventful as ours, aside from Ginny and Ernie. I rather enjoyed their unique dance. I was, however, surprised at some of the scores. Parkinson had scored an eleven, the highest score after Harry. I couldn't imagine what she had done to score so high, but I feared running into her in the arena. Crabbe and Goyle had scored an eight and nine and Zacharias scored a ten. I knew they were an alliance, and I was honestly afraid of them.

Michael and Hannah's dance ended and Professor McGonagall rose to make another announcement. "I would first like to congratulate each of our teams on a job well done with their performances this evening and with their scores. Secondly, I should like to present rewards that the tributes have had no idea would be given tonight."

I looked around the room at the other confused faces. Rewards? For what?! "Considering the biggest key to survival in the arena is sponsors, the greatest reward we can award is a sponsorship. For the dances tonight, the top team dances shall be given a sponsorship from their own house. The professors were watching the dances very closely to choose their favorites. Unfortunately, not every member on the winning teams will be able to receive a sponsorship, as there will be some members from a house that have already received a sponsorship. The favorite dance of the evening was Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, so I ask that you both come up here."

Draco and I looked at each other before rising to approach the stage at the head of the hall. Professor McGonagall approached us, "Ms. Granger, you will be receiving a sponsorship from the house of Gryffindor and Mr. Malfoy, you have received one from your house of Slytherin." She turned to face the room again, "The second favorite dance of the evening belonged to Ernie Macmillan and Ginny Weasley. Seeing as Ms. Granger has already won from Gryffindor, Ms. Weasley will not be receiving a sponsorship." Ernie looked at Ginny with a very sad expression before making his way to the stage. "The third favorite from the evening belongs to Justin Finch-Fletchley and Padma Patil, the only remaining sponsorship going to Ms. Patil."

Padma came onto the stage and Professor McGonagall turned to face us, "Each of you will have the support of your house in the tournament. They will be able to vote on what you receive when they believe you need it. Hogwarts, and your houses, will be behind you in this daunting task. Please take your seats." We made our ways back to our seats before dinner was served.

 _ **Author's Note! Hi! I have a few thigs I'd like to say to you amzingly womderful readers! First, I'd like to say thank yu so much for reading! I looooove reviews, so please leave them and tell me what you're thinking about my fanfic! Reviews absolutely make my day when I get them! Second, I'd like to apologize for inconsistencies in both my writing and from the series. I tried my best to keep it close to the books, aside from the Dramione, but it has been brought to my attention I have made some errors. I apologize for this, I'm doing most of my writing from memory. Along with this, I have also made inconsistencies in my own story. I realized this while re-reading. I can't go back and fix it without completely re-uploading and deleting, and that's a fight I don't feel like doing until I do complee edits when the story is over. Third, I hope you like this long chapter! I considered making it even longer, but I chose to split the ball up into two pieces instead of a huge chapter, as I prefer shorter chapters when I read. Fourth, please tell me who you would like to win the tournament! Seeing as this is a Dramione, I would prefer answers to be one of the two, but I'll accept others and see what I get! And, finally, I would like to thank you again for reading and apologize for potentially slow updates and errors. You're amazing readers and I love you all! -ZutaraDramione97-**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Draco

Dinner had tasted good, but I really didn't have much of an appetite. I hadn't had an appetite all day come to think of it.

As people, tributes, mentors, and sponsors, finished their meals, they began to make their way to either the dance floor or to empty tables meant for those who weren't eating. I watched Carrow leave the table and join another group of mentors. I was more than sure that many tributes would be gathering their sponsors. Some of those tributes included myself and Hermione. But, as much as I knew I needed to, I couldn't force myself to leave the table to participate in dancing with my peers or mingling with sponsors.

I laid my head down on the table to try and catch my breath. I was panicking! I, a Malfoy, was panicking at the thought of conversing with important individuals!

I felt someone place their hand on my back and heard a very familiar voice, "Are you alright Draco dear?"

I lifted my head from the table to find my mother. I also noticed Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had left. I gave my mother a quick hug and she smiled at me. I finally realized she had asked me a question. "I'm fine mother."

"Draco, I'm your mother. I know better than that. What's wrong?"

I sighed and took a deep breath, "I'm a little ashamed to admit it to be honest."

"You can talk to me."

I knew she was right. I had always been able to trust my mother. She and I had talked about everything over the years. I looked at the table in embarrassment, "I'm afraid to go talk to people."

"I think that's reasonable."

I looked up in astonishment, "Mother! I've been talking to important people my whole life! This should be no different!"

When she looked back at me, I noticed her eyes had gone slightly teary and her small smile was entirely gone, "This is different Draco. Your life has never depended on those conversations." I nodded, realizing she was right. "But, you should go have those conversation dear. You need those sponsors and I don't see Alecto helping you."

I followed my mother's line of sight to find she was correct. Carrow was sitting on her ass drinking what I assumed to be fire whisky. I sighed before rising to hug her again, "You're right."

She gave me another hug, "But, you do already have two sponsors of course. Your house and myself. That will most certainly help you, if that helps relieve some stress. I would also like to congratulate you on your dance Draco, it was most impressive."

I gave a small smile, she was right. Hermione and I's dance HAD been impressive.

I looked around the room to try and decide who to talk to first. I saw Parkinson on the other side of the room talking to Mr. Borgin. I was very familiar with the man, as my father and I had visited his shop several times over the years.

I approached Mr. Borgin and caught the tail end of he and Pansy's conversation. "Why yes, Ms. Parkinson, your score was rather impressive. Do you mind if I converse with some other tributes first to decide who I would like to sponsor before making my final decision?"

"Why yes, sir, I would mind! I had the second highest score, I'm a proud Slytherin, and have been a loyal customer to your shop for years! I want your agreement to sponsor me now or not at all, and so help me, when I win you will regret it if you don't sponsor me!"

I couldn't decide if I was surprised at Parkinson's approach or not. On one hand, it did suit her appalling personality. On the other, she should be sucking up to the sponsors, not threatening them!

"Very well, Ms. Parkinson, I will find your mentor soon and sign on to sponsor you."

"And how much will you be pledging to me?"

"I will be more certain of that following speaking to more tributes. I would like to sponsor more than one and delegate my finances accordingly."

"Very well. I will be expecting a hefty sum from you."

"Good evening Ms. Parkinson." Parkinson left without another word. Mr. Borgin turned and caught sight of me, "Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I assume you come seeking my sponsorship?"

"Indeed I do Mr. Borgin. I do, however, leave he decision up to yourself, as opposed to Parkinson's methods."

"You should already know you have my sponsorship. As I have been loyal to your family for many years."

He was right, he had to be. My father had often brought him artifacts and money. The man practically owed his business to my family! "I figured as much. But I figured it a courtesy to still ask you officially."

"I thank you for that. I will stop by and sign my name to your list as soon as I can."

"Might I ask how many you intend to sponsor?"

"I'm not quite sure. I'll be sponsoring you and Ms. Parkinson, most certainly, but I am also considering trying to sponsor another Slytherin or two. That will, however, stretch the finances rather thin. I wish to be an important benefactor, not a mere contributor."

"Very well. I thank you for your support in the tournament."

"You are very welcome sir. Good luck." I nodded my thanks to the man before making my way away from him.

Hermione

Mrs. Weasley and I rose from the table when we spotted George across the room. We approached him and she engulfed him in a firm hug. I followed suit and smiled to George, "I had no idea you would be a sponsor!"

He grinned back, "I had no idea either until I heard that any shopkeepers were strongly encouraged! I knew I had to help however I could."

Ron, Harry, and Ginny came over to join us followed by Percy and Mr. Weasley. Each exchanged their hugs and greetings. It was nice catching up with George, I hadn't seen him in ages and had missed the loveable and humorous ginger.

Percy had to be the one to spoil the happy reunion, "I'm sorry to be the one bringing it up, but, George, who exactly are you going to sponsor in the tournament?"

George's usual smile faded before turning to a frown, "Unfortunately the shop doesn't make enough for me to be able to sponsor all of you." He focused on Harry and I, "It's not that I don't love you both, but I do have to put that money towards Ginny and Ron."

I gave George a strong hug, "It's alright George. Harry and I understand completely!" I gave him a reassuring smile and he forced a small smile in return.

"I feel terrible you know Mione."

"Please don't George! Harry and I will manage just fine! Harry will be more than fine! Ginny and Ron need that money more than we do. Really. Please, don't feel bad."

He gave me another hug before nodding. I smiled to the group, "It's not that I don't want to stay and keep chatting, but I really should be moving on to try and get some more sponsors." I gave them one last smile before making my way on.

I stopped in the middle of the room to attempt to find another familiar face to chat with. I knew several people in the room, but none of them had really been a conversation in the past. As I gazed around the room I heard a very familiar accent coming towards me, "Ah, Hermione! You look beautiful!"

I turned around to find the infamous Viktor Krum coming towards me. "Viktor!" He gave me a small hug and pulled back with a smile, "How have you been?"

"Quite well, thank you. I have been rather busy with Quidditch, as always, but well. And you?"

"Also well, aside from this contest."

"It is rather awful. The Tri-Wizard tournament was dangerous enough, this is barbaric."

"Isn't it?!"

He smiled and nodded, "Well, I have come due to hearing of this contest and hearing of the competitors and hearing that one may sponsor competitors to help them win."

"Well, it is much appreciated Viktor. Who have you come to sponsor?"

"I would like to sponsor Harry and yourself."

My eyes widened in shock, "Me? Why me?"

He smiled back at me, "You have been a good friend Hermione, and I wish to help you as much as I can."

I couldn't help but give Viktor a hug. I wrapped my arms around him quickly and withdrew just as fast, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome. I hope you'll go far in this, as I know you're a beautiful and strong person."

I felt a blush creep to my cheeks and smiled back at him before we nodded to each other in parting. I had always been fond of Viktor and we kept in touch after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but I had never expected him to come and sponsor me in the competition.

I noticed Madam Malkin sitting over at a table chatting with Madam Rosemerta. I decided to attempt to kill two birds with one stone and go speak with the women.

I approached them and smiled, "Good evening ladies. Do you care if I join you?"

Madam Rosemerta smiled at me, "Ah, Ms. Granger! Please, please, have a seat." She gestured towards an empty chair at the table as she spoke. I gladly took the seat.

Before I was even entirely sat down Madam Malkin asked her first question, "Now, Hermione, what exactly did you do in your scoring session to earn a nine?"

"Um, well, I chose to work with knives." I should have known the two women would want to gossip about the tournament.

Madame Rosemerta cocked her eyebrow at me, "Knives? That's different than I would have expected."

Madam Malkin nodded, "Yes, yes indeed."

"Well, I don't want to cut this conversation short, but I must soon be going to speak with other sponsors. I was wondering if either of you would be interested in sponsoring me in the arena?"

They both exchanged a glance before Madam Malkin replied, "My apologies dear, but we've already agreed to sponsor Ms. Davis, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Parkinson."

I resisted the urge to sigh, I had a bad feeling they weren't going to be the first sponsors of the evening to be sponsoring Pansy, Harry, and rejecting me.

I smiled to the two women, "That's quite alright ladies, but I must be going now. Thank you!" I left the table and couldn't have been happier. The two were rather annoying company.

As I gazed around the room I decided to look for my friends and see what they were doing. I spotted Luna speaking with Mr. Ollivander and decided to join them.

I approached the two and was first greeted by the friendly old man, "Ah! Ms. Granger! I was wondering when you might turn up."

He looked much better than the last time I had seen him after fleeing Malfoy Manor. At the time the old man had looked very frail and weak. Since then he had gained some weight back on his cheeks were no longer so sunken. Of course he still looked slightly frail, he was a very old man after all, but he no longer looked as though he could drop at any moment.

I smiled back at the man, "Hello, it's very nice to see you."

"Lovely to see you as well Ms. Granger!"

I looked towards Luna, "Hi Luna, how are you doing this evening?"

"I'm good, thanks. Your dance was quite lovely by the way, and it was very unique."

"Thank you."

Luna gave me her characteristic smile before saying, "I think I'm going to go have some pudding. Have a good night Hermione, and you as well Mr. Ollivander! Oh, and thank you again!"

"You are quite welcome Ms. Lovegood. Have a good evening yourself."

I tilted my head in thought, "Are you going to be sponsoring Luna in the tournament then?"

"Yes, I grew quite fond of that young lady during our time imprisoned. She's a very interesting person and makes for good company, a nice comfort when in a dank cellar at all times."

I nodded, "Yes, Luna really is amazing."

"Indeed. Well, Ms. Granger, how can I help you?"

"Oh! It's nothing. I don't want to be a bother." I really didn't want to ask him to be my sponsor after he already agreed to sponsor Luna. I would feel terrible for the kind old man feeling obligated to sponsor me, and for taking some money that could help Luna.

"I'm imagining you've come to ask for my sponsorship. And, perhaps, you're feeling like I won't because I'm already sponsoring another." I nodded. I often forgot how wise Mr. Ollivander was.

He smiled to me, "Well, Ms. Granger, you are in luck. I came here tonight already knowing whom I planned on sponsoring and our name was one of them on that list."

I gave a small smile back, "Thank you very much sir, but I don't want to take any that you could put towards Luna away from her."

"You're a very noble person Ms. Granger, but please, do not worry. I have plenty allocated to each person. Your friends, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, included. You all helped me to escape that cell and I wish to repay you. You helped to save my life, and I now wish to help save each of you in return."

My smile widened and I gave the wonderful old man a hug of thanks. He pulled back and smiled back at me, "Well, you best be off to finding some more sponsors. Or, perhaps, you might consider having some fun with your friends."

I followed his gaze to see that several tributes had already made their way onto the dance floor and were having fun dancing and laughing together. Among them were Luna, Ginny, Harry, and Ron. As much as I wanted to join them, I needed to continue working on gathering sponsors.

After another hour I finally made my way back to my original table to sit down. I had been speaking to anyone I could about sponsoring me in the tournament, but everyone seemed to have already made up their minds. Some chose based on scores and others chose based on previous relationships. Even though I'd talked to nearly twenty sponsors, I myself had only received two sponsorships, Mr. Ollivander and Viktor.

I sat in silence and watched my friends dance to a slow song. I could see Neville and Hannah dancing, a combination I had never expected. Next to them was Ginny and Harry. I was very sad to think about how this would be their last night being able to dance together. Even if one of them won the competition, the other would be dead. Ron stood off to the side drinking a glass of punch, he never had been much of one for dancing.

As I gazed around the room I spotted someone coming towards me. Draco sat down beside me and gave a half smile, "Why aren't you out there dancing with Weasley?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, aren't the two of you a couple?"

"No, we're not."

"Oh. Can I ask why not?"

"And again I say, what do you mean?"

"Oh come on Hermione, you were pining after the little weasel all of sixth year. And it's obvious he fancies you too."

"I suppose you're right. But, we tried it. And, I just didn't like it."

"Why not?"

"It just didn't feel right."

He nodded in thought, "Yeah, I get that."

We fell into a comfortable silence until the song finished. I decided to ask about his endeavors to gain sponsors, "So, how are the sponsors coming along?"

"Oh, they're good."

"Just good?"

"Well, I've had a lot of yesses, but quite a few noes as well."

"I get that. So, how many have you gotten?"

"Well, I know I have my mother and Mr. Borgin. Oh, and Tom for the Leaky Cauldron. And then the Slytherin sponsorship. And my mother said she was going to talk to some relatives and friends to see if they would sign as well."

"Wow, it sounds like it IS going well for you."

"Yeah. You?"

I gave a sarcastic laugh, "Just wonderful of course."

He rolled his eyes, a gesture I hadn't realized until recently that he did a lot, "Sarcasm, not needed."

I gave him a smile of amusement before turning serious. "It's not going well at all. I've gotten two apart from the Gryffindor sponsorship. Not that I'm not grateful for all of them! But, it'd be nice to have more of a safety net."

"Yeah." We fell silent yet again, still watching everyone having fun on the dance floor. I heard Draco's voice pull me from my thoughts, "You should go have fun with your friends."

I turned to face him, "What about you?"

"Eh, yeah, I probably should too. But I don't really have any friends out there worth hanging out with. They're all going to try and kill me soon."

In that moment, I felt awful for Draco. He was right. I knew we were all going to be in a death match the next day, and I knew everyone would defend themselves, but I also knew I didn't have to worry about finding my friends in the arena and them murdering me. Draco did. His friends would be seeking him out specifically to kill him.

I placed my hand over his and gave it a small pat before rising, "I should go."

"Yeah. You should." I felt horrible leaving him along, but I knew I could still talk with him later, this was my very last chance to spend time with all of my friends without us being in danger.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hermione

I made my way onto the dance floor and was immediately engulfed in a group hug. Harry smiled to me, "It's about time Hermione! We've been waiting for you all night!"

I gave a smile back and shrugged, "I had to work on securing some sponsors."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "There will be no more talk of the tournament tonight. None of it! No sponsors, no scores, no threats, nothing. We're going to spend the rest of the night having fun." The unspoken words were shown in her eyes. Before we all die.

We all grouped together and began dancing. We spun in a large circle. We laughed. We did some classic high school dancing. We just had fun.

I noticed some of the group had red faces and I decided we needed some drinks, "I'm going to go get us some punch. Would someone mind coming and helping me?"

Ron nodded and began to follow me to the punch bowl. I began scooping the drinks into glasses when Ron reached over and touched my hand gently, "Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?"

I tried to ignore the fact that his hand was still resting on mine. It just felt so…wrong. I loved Ron as a friend. I had found that out over the summer. Any sort of intimate contact between us just felt so odd for me.

"Can we talk?"

"About what Ron?"

"About us."

I let out a sigh, "Ron, you know how I feel."

"You said you can't be with me like that, but, why?"

I frowned and looked to the ground, "Well, it's complicated."

"Hermione, we fought a troll as first years, survived Umbridge, and had to deal with being on the run for almost a year. I think I can handle complicated."

I sighed again, "Maybe I just don't want to explain."

I saw his face fall and my heart felt like it had been punched, I'd never wanted to hurt him. "Is there someone else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are…are you in love with someone else, Hermione?"

I sighed, "No, there's not. But, hopefully, someday there will be. I love you so dearly Ron, but, just not in that way. I want to feel as in love as our friends do, and I want you to have that feeling too. You won't get that kind of relationship with me, because I just can't give it to you. I'm sorry."

I felt horrible. It was my last night getting to see one of my best friends, and I had just broke his heart. I could see the unshed tears in Ron's eyes, bright and shining. His voice almost quivered when he rasped out, "We should get back with the punch." I nodded and we started back to our friends.

They could tell something was wrong, but everyone chose not to acknowledge it. We needed to have fun, not be upset. So, we drank our punch and continued dancing.

The rest of the ball was a blur to me. I knew we danced and talked, but other than that, I couldn't say what happened. Because the next thing I knew, Professor McGonagall was speaking, "I would like to thank every one of our sponsors for attending this evening and would like to wish good luck to our tributes. The Sponsor Ball is now concluded."

I looked to my friends and nodded. We began exchanging hugs and goodbyes. I finally hugged Harry after he finished kissing Ginny goodbye. I whispered to him, "Good luck Harry."

He hugged me tighter and whispered back, "You too Hermione. You'll do great. I'll try to find everyone in there so we can stick together and protect each other."

I nodded and pulled away, tears dampening my cheeks. I looked over and saw Draco hugging his mother goodbye before nodding to his father. He came over and we both waited on the Weasleys to finish exchanging their goodbyes.

Draco came and stood beside me, "You alright?" I shook my head slowly before he asked, "What's wrong?"

I sniffed to try and dry my tears before responding, "I…I just realized I didn't get to tell my parents bye."

His eyes widened in realization, "I…I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I guess I'm just upset because I just realized I was like the only tribute to not get to say anything to my family. Almost everyone else had someone here."

I saw Draco lift his hand as though he was going to pat me or something to try and comfort me, but he wound up placing it awkwardly on the back of his neck instead. I couldn't blame him.

"I'm really sorry Hermione."

"Thank you, Draco."

Mrs. Weasley finally came over to us and we fell in line with other tributes and escorts making their way to the Room of Requirement. The walk was long and silent.

When team three entered our lobby, we split off into our separate rooms. I entered Draco and I's room to find that the wall was still there to separate the one room into two. I was surprisingly sad to see this. I figured I'd want to spend my last night in solitude to think about the coming days, but instead, it saddened me to not have the comfort of talking to Draco in the middle of the night.

I laid in my bed for at least an hour or two trying to find sleep, but all I could do was toss and turn. As I rolled over for the millionth time, there came a knock at my door. I furrowed my brows, trying to figure out who would be knocking at the late hour. "Come in."

I could barely make out the figure before a light came from a wand, temporarily blinding me. When my eyes adjusted, I could see the person was Draco.

"Draco? What are you doing?"

"I had an idea."

"What kind of idea?"

"Just trust me. Come on."

I stood and slipped on my shoes before grabbing my wand to follow Draco. He crossed the room and knocked on the door to Mrs. Weasley and Carrow's room. A very alert Mrs. Weasley came to the door, "What's wrong?"

Draco frowned, "I'm sorry to wake you Mrs. Weasley. But, we were both very restless and were wondering if we could go train in the training room."

I looked at Draco curiously. Why did he want to go train in the middle of the night.

"Very well. Give me just a moment and I'll take you to the additional training room."

That's when I remembered the training room that had been set up down the hall from the Room of Requirement.

Draco and I moved to sit on the couch in our lobby. I turned to him, "I really didn't want to train. I felt better just trying to sleep."

"Shhh. I have a plan. Just trust me."

"Okay."

Mrs. Weasley came back out in a robe and slippers. "Come along then." She opened the door to the adjoining lobby and made the exit door appear before leading us into the hall. We made our way down the corridor and stopped outside the extra training room. "Once you enter, you'll be locked in until you ring the bell by the door for me to return and get you to take you back."

We both nodded and Draco smiled, "Thank you." She nodded to us and we entered the classroom. Draco crossed the room, completely ignoring the weapons, and sat down beside the fire place, "Come on Hermione."

I went and sat down beside him, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you."

"Helping me to what?"

"You said you didn't get to tell your parents bye."

My eyes widened in shock. Draco Malfoy was a genius! I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it! Without thinking I sprang forward and gave him a hug. I pulled away as soon as I realized what I had done, "Uh, sorry…"

"Uh…it's…it's alright." We both sat awkwardly as Draco continued prepping the fireplace for the spell to allow me to talk to my parents one last time. He looked over to me, "I hope this works." He went silent before looking back at the fireplace, "Now, it's just like floo powder, except you have to say who you want to talk to along with it." I nodded.

I took a deep breath before speaking as clear as possible, "John and Jean Granger of 1330 Heathgate and Hampstead, London."

I closed my eyes to wait. I hoped so badly they would be able to talk to me. I wanted to hear their voices one last time. I wanted them to know what had happened to me and why. I wanted my parents to have the answers I would want.

Draco tapped me on the shoulder, "Look."

I opened my eyes to see the flames beginning to form an image. Suddenly I heard a very familiar voice, "Hermione dear, is that you?" It was my mother! The flames finally formed a complete image and I could see my mother and father sitting in front of the fireplace!

"Mom! Dad!" I could feel my throat becoming tight as tears tried to make their way out. "How are you guys?"

My voice betrayed me and cracked as I spoke. My father's worry was evident when he responded. "Hermione, are you alright sweetie?"

The tears began to fall and I shook my head furiously, "No. No, I'm not."

I so badly wanted them to be able to hug me and hold me forever. I could tell they were just as scared as I was. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt. But, I'm afraid I will be soon."

My father's voice was nearly frantic, "Hermione, what do you mean? I thought those evil people were gone. I thought that Hogwarts was a safe place now!"

"It…it was supposed to be. But…the Ministry…they decided they wanted…to teach the wizarding world a… a lesson." It was so hard to try and explain the situation to my parents, but I told them everything.

When I was finished telling them the story of what we had been going through, there was a long silence. My mother finally broke the silence, "How will we know…if something happens to you?"

I took a deep breath, "I think I'm going to write a letter and have Mrs. Weasley give it to you."

We fell back into a deep silence before Draco tapped me on the shoulder, "I'm sorry, but we should get going. I don't want us to get in trouble…"

I knew he was right, but I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to tell my parents a final goodbye.

My father spoke, "Hermione, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here dad."

"It's late and you need some sleep."

The tears started to fall again, "Okay dad."

I could tell my mother was crying when she spoke again, "We love you dear. You'll be fine. I know you'll make it out of this. You always do."

She was right, but this was different than anything I'd ever been through. "Okay. I love you too." Draco pointed his wand at the fire and waved it. The image of my parents lingered for a few more moments before vanishing.

I sat in silence and stared at the now empty fireplace. Draco looked over at me with concern on his face, "Are you alright."

"No."

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"It's fine. I have to get used to it. Because I'll never be alright again. No matter how this tournament turns out."

He nodded and we sat for a few more minutes before he moved to the door and rang a little bell to alert Mrs. Weasley that we were ready to go.

I moved to the door and stood by him to wait for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You deserved to see them one last time like everyone else got to." I nodded and wiped my eyes. Mrs. Weasley arrived a few minutes later to take us back to our room in the Room of Requirement. We followed her silently and nodded goodbye to each other before heading into our rooms.

I laid in my bed and stared at the starry sky above my bed before falling into a deep slumber, only interrupted when I was awakened to head for the arena.

 _ **Author's Note: Hi! I hope you're enjoying reading so far! Only one more chapter til they get into the arena! Don't forget to review, review, review! Reviews make me happy! And, in those reviews, don't forget to drop me a comment on who YOU want to win the Tournament of Magic! Thanks so much for reading! -ZutaraDramione97-**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Draco

I was awakened the next morning by Mrs. Weasley rapping at my bedroom door, "Draco, you need to get ready. It's almost time to go. You need to put on the outfit in your drawer and need to leave your wand."

I could hear her footsteps leaving to wake Hermione. I then heard shuffling on the other side of the wall. I slowly rose from my bed to make my way to the dresser to find my outfit for the arena.

The outfit was very simple. It was a pair of black cargo pants accompanied by a green t-shirt, black boots, a silver belt, and a silver windbreaker with green trim. I put the outfit on and looked in the mirror, it suited me well actually.

I walked into the team three lobby to wait for everyone else. Mrs. Weasley and Carrow were the first to join me. Hermione finally came out and I found that her uniform was slightly different than my own. Her boots and pants were the same, but her shirt and windbreaker trim were red while her belt and windbreaker were a dark gold.

We stood beside each other and faced Mrs. Weasley, "Okay, time to go. Alecto is going to give you a few final words before we join the others and hear from Professor McGonagall."

Mrs. Weasley walked away and Carrow came towards us. "All I have to say, I hope you both die. But, if one of you wins, fine, because I still get my money." And with those words, she left us again. Mrs. Weasley came over a few minutes later and smiled weakly, "Time to go." She led us through the room into the adjoining lobby to see the rest of the tributes already there. Every tribute's outfit was colored the same as their house colors. Hufflepuffs wore yellow shirts and windbreaker trim with black windbreakers and belts. Ravenclaws had blue shirts and trim with bronze windbreakers and belts.

The whole room was silent as we waited for Professor McGonagall to enter. When she finally entered the room, her face was full of sorrow and pity. I had never realized how much the headmistress truly loved her students until that moment. But, in that moment, I could tell that she might as well have been shipping twenty-four of her own children into that arena to kill each other. All for a stupid game as an even stupider lesson.

"Good morning everyone. I'll be explaining the process of entering the arena, and then you'll all be on your way." There were several nods as I peered around the room. I also noticed there were several differing expressions. I could see tears of sadness, eyes full of fear, and then there were my housemates. Their faces were almost hungry for the upcoming violence. I had never been so unhappy to be a Slytherin as in that moment. Maybe my house really was evil.

"Tributes have been split into groups of four. Each group will be one member from each house. Each group will then be grouping around their own portkey. When given the command, you will touch the portkey and be transported into the arena. Each team will land in different areas of the arena, but each landing zone will have a variety of supplies and weapons to be used for the arena. With each death inside the arena, red sparks will shoot into the air to alert tributes of a death. Upon the end of the day, it will be announced who has died on that day. You will be in the arena for a month or until the last tribute stands. Are there any questions?"

I had to resist myself from opening my mouth to ask the never ending question on my mind, 'Is this real?'

Davis raised her hand, "How will gifts work?"

"Ah, yes, thank you Ms. Davis. Gifts will be sent in by your mentors and or escorts when they deem the time appropriate. These gifts will be bought beforehand by sponsors, or your team will ask for them when they are needed."

Pansy was the next to ask, "Who will get the three wands?"

"Since there will only be three wands allowed in the arena, this has already been determined by sponsors and mentors or escorts. The first three tributes who had enough money to purchase a wand will have the wand sent in when their team is ready to send it in."

I was surprised to hear Hermione speak from beside me, "I thought only mentors were to be handling gifts and the likes?"

"Well, Ms. Granger, we had an altercation with a specific team and I deemed it inappropriate for that team's mentor to be in charge of their survival chances. So, I will be speaking with this specific mentor following your entrance into the arena, and dealing with the situation appropriately. Followed by granting permission to this team's mentor to send in their gifts." I couldn't help but notice the Headmistress' eyes continually shifting toward Carrow. I had to fight the smirk trying to come to my lips.

There were a few minutes of silence as Professor McGonagall looked at each tribute, making sure there were no more questions. She finally nodded, "Alright." She walked over and stood by a small gargoyle statue and pulled a sheet of parchment from her pocket. "When I call your name, please come forward and circle around the portkey. Ron Weasley, Justin-Finch Fletchley, Padma Patil, and Tracey Davis." Each student circled around the portkey as instructed as Professor McGonagall moved to the next portkey, a golden statue of the Hogwarts seal.

"Next, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Anothony Goldstein, and Draco Malfoy." I felt pretty safe with my portkey group. I had a feeling none of them would try to kill me when we hit the ground.

The next portkey was a statue of a cauldron with smoke, "Harry Potter, Leanne Desange, Terry Boot, and Pansy Parkinson." I almost felt bad for Boot and Desange, they were being thrown in with the two highest scored tributes. One way or another, they were going to die.

The fourth was a statue of the Sorting Hat. A quite uncanny resemblance as a matter of fact. It almost made me laugh for some reason. The old hat was practically at our first and last moments in Hogwarts. "Parvati Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Luna Lovegood, and Gregory Goyle."

Fifth was a statue of a wand with sparks flying from the tip, "Neville Longbottom, Zacharias Smith, Lisa Turpin, and Millicent Bullstrode."

The final portkey was a statue of a broomstick. "Ginny Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Michael Corner, and Vincent Crabbe."

Everyone was circled around their portkeys. We all stood in silence waiting for the command. I took in every face in the room for what would possibly be the last time. I looked to my father and saw his ambition for me to win. He wanted me to win more than anything, just to prove that Malfoys were the best. Not so his son would return.

"One the count of three, please touch your portkey to enter the arena." She took a deep breath, "One." I took one last look at the escorts and mentors. I caught sight of Mrs. Weasley and she nodded sadly to me. She had been very nice to me in the last week. "Two." I memorized the way the room looked. This was probably my last time every being inside the caste walls of Hogwarts, a place I never realized how much I loved it and how comforting it was until that moment. "Three." I looked up and locked eyes with Hermione as we reached for the portkey together. I hadn't realized until recently how beautiful she was. Even now, without the makeup, she really was beautiful. And I couldn't help but get lost in her chocolate brown eyes.

I felt my fingers graze the cold metal of the portkey before I felt the uncomfortable pull on my stomach before feeling like I was being sucked into a straw.

 _ **Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short! And a bit of a cliffy! Okay, so, I'm not sorry for the cliffy. I love cliffhangers! I'll try to update fast though! Remember to love, review, and favorite! Along with telling me who you want to win the Tournament of Magic!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21, Blood Baths

Ron

The feeling of being sucked through a straw faded and I felt myself falling through the air. I could see the others from my portkey also falling. Most of us were running in place to help ease the landing and glide to the ground, but Padma was simply falling. She hit the ground and rolled to grab a backpack before running away from the area.

I tried to take as long as I could to see what the area looked like, but all I could see were woods. Trees upon trees accompanied by grass.

The ground was scattered with supplies. I could see canteens, backpacks, food, and a ton of weapons. As I glided to the ground I glanced over the area to try and find a slingshot to protect myself when we landed.

Justin hit the ground and began trying to grab as many supplies as he could. He grabbed a backpack and tried to stuff it with canteens and food.

I finally hit the ground and hurried to dig through the weapons for a slingshot. All I was finding were swords and knives.

Davis hit the ground and I a dark glint in her eyes accompanied by a smirk on her face. Suddenly, there was a loud ding, like a bell, and a package appeared behind her. Davis' smirk widened and she turned to unwrap the package. I felt my stomach churn when she pulled out the contents. A wand.

Davis immediately pointed the wand at me, "I told you, you're dead Weasel!" She paused and pulled her wand back to send the spell at me, "Avada Kedavera!" I dove to the ground and felt the spell pass just over my head. I felt a sense of relief, but the relief died when I heard a thud behind me accompanied by the sound of sparks flying into the air. Justin Finch-Fletchley was dead.

I was completely stunned, but I had no time to recover from the shock, as there were more spells being thrown after me.

I took off running, but, luckily, Davis' aim was very poor. I spotted something poking from the edge of a backpack and ran to grab the reflective piece of metal. I turned to face Davis and waited for her to shoot again. And I had to make my aim perfect.

Davis smirked again, "What's the matter Weasel, rolling over for me to kill you already?"

"No."

"Do you really think a tiny pan is going to defend you Weasel? You're hilarious! Avada Kedavera!"

The green sparks shot from the tip of her wand and I felt my muscles clench in fear before focusing. I stared down the sparks flying towards me and took a deep breath and I moved the pan into the line of the sparks. This had to work.

The spell crashed into the pan with an audible clang and began flying backwards from where it had come. Davis' yes widened in horror before the sparks hit her and she fell to the ground with a soft thud. Red sparks flew into the air above her and I stood stunned. I had just killed someone.

I wanted to curl up in a ball and shut down, but I knew I had no choice. I had to breathe, and I had to get going. I had to stay alive.

I forced my stiff legs to come to life, one step at a time. I stopped beside Davis' body and reached down to take the wand from her hand. I felt more than horrible, stealing from a dead girl, but I had no choice. I needed that wand.

I then moved to grab a backpack and put a few cans of food into the backpack along with a canteen. I then took off running into the woods, I had to get as far away as I could, as fast as I could.

Hermione

As I fell, I couldn't help but watch Draco. I didn't want to see him go when we hit the ground. I would probably never see him again once he left. I had almost began to consider him a friend after him helping me to talk to my parents for one last time.

I forced my eyes away from Draco and tried to observe the area into which we were falling. It appeared to be woods that went on forever, nothing but trees in sight.

I felt my feet hit the ground and I ran for supplies. I had no choice but to grab a few knives. They were going to be my only defense mechanism. I grabbed a holster of them and strapped them to my belt as I ran to grab a backpack and canteen before taking off running.

I turned to look back one more time and I saw Draco was the last one in the clearing. I took a deep breath before looking back into the never-ending trees. I turned back to Draco one more time and yelled to him, "Good luck." There were so many things I wanted to say, but I needed to find Harry and Ron.

I saw Draco nod to me before I turned back ahead of me to start running. As I ran, I could see red sparks flying into the air all around us. The arena was already turning into a blood bath.

Draco

I watched Hermione run from the small clearing and couldn't help but feel a small pang of sadness at the loss of her company. I knew we weren't close, and never would be, but she was the closest thing I'd had to a friend while getting ready for the tournament.

I worked on gathering supplies. Since I was the only one left in the clearing, and had nobody to find, I figured I could take my time. I grabbed a backpack and a couple of canteens, a few flint and striker sets, and grabbed a few weapons, mostly knives for hunting if needed. I noticed a few cans of food and grabbed them too.

I decided it was time to leave the clearing and started on my way, but was distracted by a loud dinging sound. I turned around to find a silver package. When looking at the package I found my initials.

I began to open the package slowly, but my movements grew more eager when I found the contents of the package. I got one of the three wands.

The wand felt very foreign in my hand. It was shorter than my own, and a different texture. But I knew I had no choice, this was what I got and, for once in my life, I had no complaints.

Harry

I was the first to hit the ground from my portkey. I saw the others either gliding or falling through the air. As I made to grab a backpack and fill it, before the others could hit the ground, I heard a loud ding from behind me. I was almost afraid to turn around, but I knew I had no, no matter what the sound was.

When I turned, there sat a gold package. I quickly ripped it open and was elated to find a wand! Of course it wasn't my usual wand, but it would have to do. I stuck the wand in my pocket and grabbed a backpack before taking off to hide in the woods. I knew Parkinson was going to start trying to kill as soon as she hit the ground.

I hit the edge of the woods just as Terry and Parkinson landed. I held my breath as Parkinson picked up a knife and threw it in Terry's direction. I couldn't help but shout, "Terry, run!"

Terry's eyes widened and he ran for the woods as fast as he could, zigzagging along the way to dodge anything Parkinson threw his way.

A knife managed to graze Terry's ankle, and another his shoulder, but he seemed to be otherwise okay as he vanished into the foliage.

I looked back as the Hufflepluff girl, Leanne, hit the ground. Hard. I was almost sure I heard a snap as she landed on her feet. She fell to the ground with a scream that seemed to echo forever. She had to have broken her ankle after that hit.

I could see Parkinson smirking as she made her way to the girl. She pulled a knife from her belt and with one swift motion, she stuck the knife into the already broken ankle. Leanne screamed again.

Parkinson's smirk grew as she began to cackle before twisting the knife in the wound. The screams were shrill and painful. I couldn't help but want to cry with every sound coming from the girl. She was in intense pain, and I couldn't do anything but watch.

Parkinson finally stopped her cackling and pulled the knife from the wound to swipe it forward. Leanne's eyes grew wide before blood suddenly oozed from her slit throat.

Parkinson turned to face the woods and circled to view the entire treeline, "I hope you can hear me! You're next Potter!"

I had never been horrified of Parkinson, or even scared, except in that moment. I was petrified. She was horrible and sadistic. The red sparks finally flew in the air, and I was so happy that Leanne was out of pain.

Luna

Goyle hit the ground first like the rock that he was. He ran to grab an axe to arm himself against anyone else who landed. I was horrified when I saw that the first to land was Ernie. The two of us weren't close, but we had been in Dumbledore's Army together, and that meant standing up together.

Ernie ducked and grabbed a sword as soon as he landed to try and fend off Goyle. Parvati hit the ground and took off running as the two prepared to battle. She grabbed two backpacks on her way, probably one for herself and one for her sister.

Ernie continued stopping Goyle's knife with his axe and even managed to stab one of his hands!

I hit the ground and grabbed a cauldron and backpack I had spotted. It was a small cauldron and a very light backpack, but I didn't need anything weighing me down. Now I only had to find things I could put the potions in.

I ran for the woods and turned back to see how Ernie was holding up. He continued to hold up against Goyle, but if Goyle even got one hit on Ernie with that axe, he was dead.

Ernie had managed to get a few more hits on Goyle, scraping his face a few times and slicing his arm a time or two. Goyle slouched as Ernie got yet another slice in on his arm. I felt Goyle was getting ready to give up. The axe looked very heavy and trying to hold it with an injured arm had to be bad. But just as Ernie tried to make the final blow, Goyle turned and swung the axe harder than I had seen.

The axe stuck Ernie right in the torso until Goyle pulled it out and the wound oozed bright red blood. I felt myself growing sick to the stomach. I looked around and saw all kinds of sparks flying into the air, but none from Ernie. He was still alive.

Goyle laughed before making his way from the clearing and into the woods. I ran into the clearing and crouched at Ernie's side. Nobody deserved to die alone.

"L…Lu…Luna?" His voice was very weak and very forced.

"Yeah Ernie. It's me." I took his hand in my own, "I'm sorry I couldn't help Ernie."

"S…So…Sokay. I…hope..you…win."

I forced a really weak smile, "Thank you Ernie."

"Welc…" His words faded and sparks shot into the air above him. Ernie was gone. And Goyle had killed him.

Neville

As we fell, I noticed we were above a lake and were going to fall right into it! Supplies covered the brim of the shore.

I heard a splash and looked to see the Zacharias Smith and Lisa Turpin had landed at the same time. They both swam quickly for the shore.

I was the next one to hit the water and began to swim as fast as I could for the opposite side of the shore from where Zacharias and Lisa were headed. I hit the shore and grabbed up a backpack and a sword before turning back to see how the others were doing.

Zacharias and Lisa were almost to the shore while Millicent Bullstrode was about to hit the water, fear obvious on her face.

She hit the water and began to splash around in terror. "Smith! Smith! Help…me!" Her words were drowned out by splashing and gurgling.

Zacharias laughed from the shore, "Not a chance Bullstrode!"

Bullstrode continued struggling for a few more moments before her head fell beneath the water and didn't come back up. Sparks shot into the air.

On the shore, Lisa grabbed a bow and tried to run away from Zacharias so she could turn around and shoot him. She stopped and pulled back the bow string and let go, but the arrow soared right past Zacharias' head.

Zacharias must have caught sight of a weapon he wanted because he took off running with a specific point in mind. Lisa continued shooting arrows the whole way. Zacharias picked up a spear and my eyes widened as he threw it striking Lisa right in the chest.

She fell to the ground, blood pooling around her and bubbling out of her mouth. Zacharias approached her and pulled the spear from her chest before striking her in the throat. She must have died instantly with the second blow, as red sparks shot into the air.

I had just watched two people die, while I just watched from safety. But I knew I had no choice as I ran into the woods.

Ginny

I hit the ground and ran. I didn't need anything except a slingshot and a backpack. I just had to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione. My only objective was finding my friends, my alliance.

I grabbed up a backpack and hoped it would have useful supplies in it. I couldn't see any slingshots at a glance, so I just had to run.

I hit the woods and just ran until I could climb a tree to hide. I looked around me and saw red sparks everywhere. I could only hope none of them were Harry, Ron, or Hermione. I looked back at the clearing where I had just come from and could see the battle taking place.

Hannah was holding a bow shooting at Crabbe to try and keep him off of Michael. Michael was holding a sword and trying to fight off Crabbe's axe. He was holding him off quite well.

Hannah was doing her best to hit Crabbe, but her aim was horrible. All her arrows were doing were distracting Crabbe, not injuring him.

Crabbe finally grunted loudly from frustration before turning and starting after Hannah. She yelped and ran for the woods. Michael tried to run in the opposite direction as Crabbe chased Hannah, but he tripped and stumbled. Before he could recover his footing, Crabbe was on him. And so was his axe.

I had to fight from letting out a scream as Crabbe brought his axe down on Michael's neck, severing his head from the rest of his body.

Crabbe laughed and took off running in the direction I was hiding. He paused rght under the tree where I was hiding and I tried to breathe as quiet and calm as I could. He couldn't find me, or I would never find the others.

I held my breath and hugged the tree as hard as I could when Crabbe looked up. I hoped so badly he would mistake my gold jacket for part of the tree. He froze and squinted his eyes as he tried to look closer before turning n=and running away.

I let out a deep sigh of relief and noticed I was crying silently. I'd never seen anyone my own age kill in cold blood before. And it was mortifying.

 _ **Author's Note: Hi! As always, thanks for reading! I wanted to let you lovelies know that I looooove the reviews! Feel free to keep em coming! Next, I wanted to let you know that I will post udates on who is still standing at the end of each day when Dramione know who's still alive. Please continue reading, and I'll try to get up the next chapter asap! -ZutaraDramione97-  
**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22, Day 1

Hermione

The air became heavier as I ventured deeper into the woods. The air was very hot and humid. The trees were thick above me, making it harder to see the sun and guess at the time of day.

I hadn't seen or heard sparks in what I assumed to be a few hours, but I still feared for the lives of my friends. I hated not knowing who the sparks belonged to. There had been so many earlier in the day, and I had had a deep sense of dread in my stomach ever since. What if I never found them because they were dead?

I finally found a tree that seemed sturdy enough to climb and I began to make y way up. Not only did I need to find out what time it was, but also to find what laid in my backpack.

As I climbed I lost my footing more than once, even crashing to the ground a time or two. But, luckily, I wasn't very far up the tree when it happened.

I continued climbing until I finally got high enough that I felt safe. I felt as though I was hidden from view from the ground, but low enough that the limb was sturdy beneath me. I crawled across the thick branch until my back was resting against the trunk and I could lay my feet in front of me. I had to repeatedly tell myself not to look down. I really did hate heights.

I sat the backpack down in front of me and slowly began to pull each item from the pack to see what I had.

The backpack didn't have as much as I would have liked, but it would be useful. I found some gauze, a canteen, a flint and striker, a can of beef stew, and a small blanket. I stared at the can of beef stew for awhile, contemplating if I should eat it. I decided against it and placed the can back in my bag. Hopefully the old saying would work, out of sight, out of mind. For all I knew, that was going to be the only food I'd see for weeks.

I did, however, decide to open one of my canteens to take a drink, only to find it empty. I sighed and tried the other, also empty. I should have known better.

I laid my head back against the tree trunk and took a deep breath, I had to find water, but I really didn't want to climb back down.

After taking a few minutes to relax and gather my thoughts, I began to climb down the large tree. When my feet finally touched the ground, I fought the urge to kiss it. I knew I was going to have to spend a lot of time in trees for safety, but it didn't help my fear.

I continued walking and worked on surveying my surroundings, keeping an eye out for anything dangerous.

As I made my way through the woods I was surprised at some of the things I noticed. In some places I could see what appeared to be Devil's Snare, very lethal if someone was unsuspecting. In others I could see what appeared to be mandrake tops, disguised, but I could tell. And, once or twice, I could've swore I saw the edge of a cloak from the corner of my eye. I tried not to imagine what the cloak could belong to, as it could have been any number of things.

I forced myself to continue through the dark woods. I had to find my friends before nightfall. I needed us to be in a group, or I feared something bad would happen in the night. Who knew what creatures lurked in the dark, or, what killers may be lurking at any time.

I kept thinking I heard footsteps behind me as I ventured, but everytime I turned around, there was nobody there. I already had the chills, but the woods were seeming to remind me more and more of something from a bad horror movie. I didn't want to admit to myself how scared I was.

The depths of the woods grew darker and I knew night was close. I still hadn't seen any trace of another person or of any water. I knew my only option left was to climb into a tree for the night, as there wasn't much light left to see by. The last thing I needed was someone to be able to see me when I couldn't see them.

I searched for a hiding place and found what appeared to be a hollowed out log. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than climbing a tree if I didn't have to. I estimated the size of the opening and found it to be just big enough for me to crawl inside.

It was a very tight squeeze, but I managed and had just enough room to move my arms to pull in my backpack.

I began to grow tired. But I refused to sleep until I knew if my friends were alive or dead. I nearly jumped when a loud voice finally rang out through the woods. The voice sounded like Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic.

"Good evening tributes. On this day of the Tournament of Magic seven tributes have fallen. These tributes were Millicent Bullstrode, Michael Corner, Tracey Davis, Leanne Desange, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernest Macmillan, and Lisa Turpin. Remaining tributes include six Gryffindors, three Hufflepuffs, four Ravenclaws, and four Slytherins. Good luck tomorrow."

With that, the arena fell silent. Not even crickets chirped in the night air. There was only silence and the soft sound of branches blowing in the wind. I was relieved my friends were still alive, now I just had to find enough relief to sleep.

 _ **Remaining Tributes: Team 1- Ron, Team 2- Padma, Team 3-Dramione, Team 4- Harry &Pansy, Team 5- Anthony&Susan, Team 6- Goyle&Parvati, Team 7- Terry, Team 8- Crabbe&Luna, Team 9- Neville, Team 10- Ginny, Team 11- Zacharias, Team 12- Hannah**_

 _ **Author's Note: I'm sorry for the short and slow chapter, I had no idea on how to introduce the arena. Thank you for reading and I'll try to update as soon as possible! Remember to favorite, review, and keep on reading!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23, Night 1

Draco

The night air was cold. No, it was simply freezing. The air had to have been at least fifty degrees colder than it was during the day. As I lay on the tree branch that held me, I kept trying to keep my teeth from chattering, but nothing at all helped. I was already bundled inside my jacket and curled into a ball.

I stared up at the stars and couldn't help but wonder how Hermione was fairing in the cold. I hoped she was at least blocked from the wind somewhere. The wind, when it blew, could cut you straight to the bone.

I took yet another deep breath to try and stop the chattering, but, once again, it failed to help in any way.

Earlier in the day I had dug through my backpack only to find three cans of food, a canteen, machete, and bandages. I'd appreciated the supplies then, but now I wanted more. It was just so cold.

I wanted so badly to go to the ground and start a fire, but I knew that would be a stupid move. It'd tell the whole arena exactly where I was.

At some point I must have finally passed out from exhaustion and cold, because the next thing I knew I was waking up to a branch cracking below me.

I probably jumped about a foot in the air, but somehow I managed to keep from falling or alerting the person to my presence. I looked down to see the shadow of a figure. Though I couldn't see who they were, there was something familiar about their stature and shape.

They continued walking on below me and I furrowed my brows, I knew I shouldn't, but I had to follow and find out who the person was below me.

Carefully, I shimmied my way down the trunk of the tree I hid in. I could barely make out the figure in the darkness of the forest, but it was still there.

I made sure to step at the same time the shadow stepped to avoid noise. My curiosity burned in a way like never before. I'd never felt an urge so strong as in that moment. I HAD to know who the figure was, and I really didn't know why.

As time wore on, the steps of myself and the shadow grew in synchronization to the point it was almost as if we were mirroring each other. And in that moment, I knew who the figure was. It couldn't be anyone else.

As if the shadow could read my thoughts, he turned around and moonlight hit his face. My face.

I saw an exact mirror of myself. My eyes. My hair. My clothes. My everything.

I swallowed hard, "Who are you?"

The other me smirked maliciously back at me. "I'm you Draco. Don't you know that? It's obvious you idiot!"

"You're nothing like me."

"I'm not? I'm just. Like. You. I'm going to win this game Draco. We're going to win this game! The both of us!"

"I'll never win this!"

He laughed and the sound was darker than anything I'd ever heard leave my own lips. "I know. You're too afraid. You're afraid to kill. But afraid to die. You're afraid of your own shadow! It's no wonder your own father hates you!"

"That's a lie!"

The same laugh echoed from my doppelganger again, bringing a strong chill to my spne. Was I really capable of that sound? "He does Draco. You're weak. You're a liar. A loser. And, worst of all, a Mudblood lover!"

"No." I was stern in my words and stance. He was wrong, whoever he was.

"You are though Draco. You would never kill that poor, helpless little Mudblood! But, you will Draco, you will. You'll kill her and oh so many more. And, you'll enjoy it!"

"You're wrong!"

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes behind the replica of myself and a very familiar brown headed girl ran from the bushes. "Draco!" She ran and embraced the other me before noticing myself. Her eyebrows furrowed, questions evident on her face. She looked between the two of us, "Draco? What's going on?"

My vice cracked hard when I spoke, "Hermione, get away from him. Please."

Her lips moved to form a word, but it was covered suddenly by my own shout, "No!"

I saw a blade come from the shadows, held by the other me. And before I could move, blood dripped from a wound on Hermione's chest. I ran and caught her before she could hit the ground. I held her tight, "No, no." I turned a glare toward the doppelganger, "How could you do this?!"

I felt tears dripping down my own cheeks and the doppelganger laughed maniacally yet again, "See, you are weak."

And suddenly, he was gone, followed by Hermione in my lap. They were both gone.

I pulled myself against a tree and shook, not from the cold, but fear. I had never felt myself so afraid in my life, and I had no idea why. I was truly terrified. And suddenly I knew, I had just come face to face with a boggart. That's what it had to have been. But, why did it kill Hermione? That couldn't be my worst fear. My fear had been the same for years, me dying. So, why did it change now? And of all things, to me killing Hermione?

 _ **Author's Note: As always, thanks for reading! I think each and every one of my readers is amazing and I looooove your reviews! Keep em coming! Secondly, sorry for the slow update, and another short chapter. I was on vacation, so it slowed my writing. However, I hope to have the next chapter up very soon! Continue on and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Also! Don't forget to write n your review who should win the Tournament of Magic! -ZutaraDramione97-**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24, Day 2

Luna

I woke with a sigh of relief. During the night I had sworn I was going to freeze to death. Part of me actually wondered if anyone actually HAD frozen to death.

The dawning sun was already bringing a large amount of heat. The complete opposite of the night, and yet still a bad sign for the day. It was going to be hot. Very hot.

I climbed down from the tree I had hid myself in during the night and pulled my backpack behind me. I was beyond thankful for the backpack I had grabbed, as it held nearly all of the ingredients I needed for my exploding potions. I knew I didn't want to use them, but they were also my only line of defense without a wand.

I took another inventory of my ingredients and then memorized the things I would need to find. I needed to find spider legs, deadlyious, and rose thorns. I groaned inwardly at my list. I most definitely did not look forward to gathering the ingredients.

As I began to make my way into the woods I began to smell something almost foul. Although the smell was quite horrid, it also brought comfort. It was the smell of a swamp! I took off towards the scent, part of me hoping to find some nargles.

The trees began to tangle above me so much that the sky was entirely hidden from my view. As I ventured deeper, I knew I was growing closer to the swamp as the ground beneath my feet began to slosh little by little until I was nearly sinking in the mud.

I kept my eyes peeled for any sign of either nargles, for my own amusement, or deadlyious for my potion. The ingredient was quite similar to that of a mushroom. Although I knew nowhere near as much about Herbology as Neville, I could still get by when it came to finding potion ingredients. It was something my mother had begun teaching me at a young age.

The mud pulled me farther in as I tried to make my way through the swamp and I began to grow worried. What if I sunk into the mud entirely?

The horrifying thought brought me to the concept of death in my mind. I had never been fond of death, obviously, as any sane person wasn't fond of death, but the thought of my own death had always perplexed me. Would I feel it when I died? Or would I just blink and be gone?

So many thoughts ran through my mind. Would my father be able to hold a proper funeral for me? We'd had a rather nice funeral for my mother after her death. I'd always hoped mine would be just as nice someday. But, of course, I had never expected my death to be so soon in life.

My thoughts nearly distracted me from the bright red mushroom-looking fungi in front of me. I jumped when I realized I'd almost walked right by the deadlyious plant.

I made my way to the plant and began to pull at the fungi carefully, trying to avoid damaging it. If the fungi was damaged, it could easily lead to the loss of the inner liquids and spores, arguably the most important part for my potion.

After filling my backpack with the ingredient, I decided it would be wise of me to leave the swamp behind. While I was disappointed I hadn't found ay nargles, I was also glad to be leaving the eerie place behind. For some reason, since entering the swamp, I had felt as though someone had been watching.

I took a deep breath and started on my way. The mud continued to slosh and pull at my feet until I hit a point when the mud came all the way up to my chest. It was a split second before I realized my mistake as the mud began to pull at my entire body.

I began to thrash and pull, trying to free myself from the clutches of the quicksand. I'd heard tales of quicksand, but had never personally encountered it. Today was the day, and it may have been too late to fix my mistake, as an air pocket burst and the sand began to pull me harder.

"Help! Somebody! Please!" My shouts rang out through the trees and I could feel my impending doom looming over me. I was about to die.

I quit my thrashing and closed my eyes, I wanted to think of all of the happy thigs before I died, maybe it would help me relax and go more peacefully. But just as I could feel the sand reaching my neck and my mind relaxing, I could hear footsteps trampling through the swamp and voices calling, "Hang on! Just hold on!"

Two similar figures emerged and ran closer to me. That's when I realized it was the Patil twins. "Padma! Parvati! Please, help me!"

Padma, I only knew it was her by her Ravenclaw outfit, called back, "Just hold on Luna!"

They quickly looked around for something to throw to me. Parvati shouted to her sister, "Use this!" At this point I had my head tipped back as far as I could to still be able to breathe. I could barely see the vine they threw to me out of the corner of my eye.

I tried to move my arms to grab the vine, but they wouldn't budge. All I could move were my hands. I could still feel the sand sucking me down, causing a panic within me. It was thick and heavy and felt as if it could crush me at any minute.

It took everything in me to squeak to the twins, "Can't…move." I could hear the vine being pulled back and thrown again. I took a deep breath as my mouth fell beneath the sand followed by my nose. I could barely hear a voice yelling to me, "Move your wrists as far to the right as you can Luna! You can do it!"

I did as I was instructed and felt something rough and slimy graze my fingertips. I could feel myself losing air and pushed my wrists and fingers as far as I could to grab the vine. They wrapped around the vine as tightly as they could and I felt myself instantly being pulled slowly from the sand.

I felt like I was being ripped in half in a brutal game of tug of war between the twins and the sand, but when my head came above the sand, I gasped for air. The air had never felt so sweet to my lungs, but the moment was bittersweet. I felt my body hit the land just as I heard Padma say, "We did it Parvati!" She turned around and my eyes followed her gaze as she screamed. Parvati being completely wrapped in Devil's Snare was the last thing I saw before I fell unconscious.

 _ **Author's Note: Suspense and cliffy! I'm so sorry, I had to do it! Continue reading to find out who makes it through day 2 and who doesn't! And don't forget to review! Told you I'd update fast! -ZutaraDramione97-**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25, Day 2

Harry

I gazed out at the lake from the treeline surrounding it. I'd been beyond happy to find the lake, as it was the only source of clean water I had found since landing in the arena. The only problem was, it was being guarded.

Zacharias, Crabbe, and Goyle paced back and forth around the perimeter every so often to look for intruders to their sanctuary as Pansy sat on the edge of the lake relaxing. I couldn't help but wonder if she had washed Leanne's blood from her hands yet.

I was surprised the four had found each other so fast, as I hadn't even managed to find any of my friends yet. I was even more surprised that Malfoy hadn't joined them yet. I knew he had said to the Daily Prophet that he didn't know if he would kill or not, but I figured it was a lie. Yes, Malfoy had helped save my life, and I his, but I still didn't think he was a good person. He was still a Malfoy, still a Slytherin, and still a Deatheater.

I sighed and turned to leave the treeline. There was no way I could get away with sneaking to the lake with the four of them guarding it. Not alone anyway.

As I ventured deeper into the woods the air grew slightly cooler, but the heat was still unbearable. It was thick, heavy, and just plain hot. As I walked on, my thoughts began to wander for the millionth time since entering the arena.

I wondered if my friends were alright, I wondered if Ginny was alright, and, overall, I just wondered who had died for the day and who would make it out alive. I knew I had seen horrible things before, but this game was by far the worst. Nobody deserved to be thrown into an arena and forced to kill or die.

As I walked on, I began to hear sticks cracking nearby. I dove into a bush to hide, hoping it wasn't any of the Slytherins. I figured I was the only one with a wand out of them and me, but I didn't want to take any chances. And even more, I didn't want to use a wand against a wandless opponent. It was a horrible thing to do, fight someone who has no chance, and I refused to do it.

The sounds of sticks breaking grew nearer and my curiosity was piqued. The sound was too heavy to be a human. As I slowly moved the branches to peek through, I could see the source of the noise and a smile came to my face.

There was a hippogriff! It was grey and white, just like Buckbeak! I slowly eased my way from the bushes and stopped to better view the beautiful creature. There were splashes of blood on its feathers in some places, and quite a bit surrounding its beak. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, "Hey buddy. Are you hurt?" The blood made the hippogriff ppear to be hurt, but it didn't act like it at all.

As I made my way towards it slowly, the way Hagrid had taught us in third year Care of Magical Creatures, I noticed something was off about this hippogriff. His beak was more pointed and the eyes were far darker. It was almost a creature of fear instead of majesty, and I couldn't tell why. Until it opened its beak.

Inside the beak were rows and rows of razor sharp teeth, not very different from that of a shark. The hippogriff let out a shrill scream similar to that of a battle cry, and charged right for me.

I turned and began to run as fast as I could, but the hippogriff was far faster and followed right on my heels, snapping at me all the way. The only way I was going to escape the beast was to hide someplace the hippogriff couldn't reach.

Luckily he was quite large as opposed to myself, so I dove into the first hole I found. There was what appeared to be a small crevice between two large rocks, and, even luckier, the space was just big enough for myself to squeeze into.

The hippogriff pecked and dug at the rocks trying to break into the small hole I was hiding in, but the entire effort was fruitless. More than once it managed to scrape me with its sharp teeth, but it was nothing more than a few scrapes and cuts.

I began to grow comfortable in the tight space, until I felt the rocks begin to move with the creature's pushing, and I knew I had no choice.

I pulled my wand from my belt and took a deep breath, I had to, or the hippogriff was going to kill me. "Avada kedavra!" The green spell shot from the end of my wand and connected with the hippogriff, dropping it dead instantly.

As I crawled from the hole I looked down at the hippogriff in sadness. I couldn't imagine where the ministry had come up with the idea for a maneating hippogriff, but I still felt horrible for killing it. It was still a beautiful creature. I knew Hagrid was going to be even sadder than myself.

I gave the hippogriff a silent nod before turning to go on my way. Hours passed before I started to get the feeling I was making a breakthrough in finding my friends, and I was right. I had a feeling someone was close and I began to walk quieter.

After ducking into a bush, I knew there was someone when I heard the sound of a can being popped open. I chose to move slightly closer, but still couldn't see the figure.

A branch cracked beneath my foot and I could hear a gasp followed by, "Who's there?"

A grin stretched across my face, I knew that voice anywhere! I edged out of the bushes and raised my hands to show I was no enemy. And my belief was confirmed as Hermione ran forward and engulfed me in a hug, "Harry!"

I was so happy, not only because it was one of my friends, but also just to not be alone anymore. I felt like I was losing my mind. And, afterall, there is strength in numbers.

Hermione sat down together and shared her can of stew. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I saw the food. We both did our best to be civilized, but we were starving. After we finished eating I told her about the Slytherins camped out at the lake.

I noticed a flash of concern and horror at the same time on Hermione's face. She asked, "Was D, er, Malfoy with them?"

I shrugged, "I didn't see him, but he's probably with them, or will be soon. He'll probably be the leader next to Parkinson."

Hermione nodded slowly before muttering a soft, "Yeah." If I didn't know any beter, I'd almost think she was sad at the idea of Malfoy working with the rest of them. But I knew it must have been the water deprivation thinking that.

"So, did you say there was a lake?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but it's being guarded. That's why I wanted to find someone else. Because I know we need water, and, so far, that's the only water I've found."

"Yeah, I haven't found any either. We should come up with a plan to get water."

"Yeah."

For the next hour we sat and tried to come up with ideas that wouldn't get either of us hurt, but so we could still get water. The only idea we wound up coming up with was for me to distract them so that Hermione could hurry and fill the canteens.

I handed Hermione my canteen and she made sure both of hers were accessible, and we started for the lake. It took us an hour to reach the treeline of the lake. I gave Hermione a quick hug and left her to make my way around the lake, closer to the Slytherins.

I was directly behind what appeared to be their camp when I could see them. Their setup was much better up close than it had been from the distance. I could tell the group had built a small firepit and had several backpacks full of supplies. I could smell fresh meat cooking on the fire and the smell made my mouth water. The Slytherins, and Zacharias, were gathered around the pit talking to each other. My stomach churned when I heard the specifics.

"Well I killed that Ravenclaw kid! Mine was better!" From behind, I wasn't sure if it was Crabbe or Goyle speaking.

Pansy laughed a maniacle cackle before shushing them all, "I killed that ridiculous Hufflepuff girl. And you know what? I enjoyed every moment of it! She was so scared, like a wittle bitty baby."

Zacharias coughed, "Who do you suppose we'll kill next?"

"Oh please Smith! Don't act like you've killed anyone! You merely let someone die! That's nowhere near the same thing! And there won't be planning. It'll just be whoever we happen upon first. For now. Until I decide to have a little more fun and play this like a real game."

Her voice was beyond intimidating and I could only imagine the dark gleam in her eyes. I would never have imagined Pansy Parkinson to be such a cold blooded killer. But here she was.

I knew it was my time and I needed to make my move now. I took another deep breath and shot a stream of red from my wand. I sent it directly at the small team and immediately took off running to my left.

The group jumped to their feet and I heard Parkinson scream my name, "Potter! Get him!"

I ran as fast as I could away from the group, making sure to leave as much of a trail as possible. After I felt I had left enough trail, I ran to the opposite direction to circle around before climbing into a tree. My feet clambered and a few branches broke, but I managed to make it to a safe height quickly, and was, hopefully, out of sight.

My silent question was answered when Zacharias came into my view on the ground below. He peered around the area, and looked directly up at me, or so I thought. He tilted his head once or twice before turning to take off running again.

I waited for what felt like centuries before I climbed down from the tree to make my way back towards where Hermione and I had agreed to meet up.

 _ **Author's Note: I am soooo sorry guys! July is a verrrrry busy month for me, and it has put me behind on updating! I will do my best to post as many chapters as I can as fast as I can to make it up to you all! Thank you for still being loyal readers and waiting for my occasional horribly slow updates! I love you all! Thank you for reading and, as always, favorite, follow, and review! -ZutaraDramione97- P.S. Happy birthday Mr. Harry Potter!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26, Night 2

Neville

The air temperature dropped rapidly as the darkness grew closer. I dreaded nightfall, but part of me almost looked forward to it. I had to know who survived the day. I'd seen sparks fly once or twice, I wasn't quite sure of the number, and my curiosity burned.

I so badly wanted to curl up somewhere and try to stay warm, but I had to find someone. Anyone. Being alone was driving me crazy!

The sun was finally gone from the horizon and a voice boomed out through the arena, "Good evening tributes. This second day of the Tournament of Magic has brought the loss of one, Parvati Patil. Five Gryffindors, three Hufflepuffs, four Ravenclaws, and four Slytherins remain. Good luck tomorrow."

A sharp wave of sadness came over me. Someone from my own house had died. I was surprised at the sadness I felt. I knew some would have to die, but the reality of it hadn't sunk in until that moment. I was even more upset when I thought of Padma. The two sisters had always been so close. They were nearly inseparable during their spare time. Padma would be a wreck. I hoped so badly someone was with her to help her during the difficult time. I hoped even more she had been with Parvati when it happened, so that she didn't find out her twin was dead from a voice over the arena.

As I wandered through the woods, I began to think my eyes were deceiving me as I spotted an orange flickering light in the distance. I knew I shouldn't go to the light, it could be a trap, but I had no choice. I had to take the risk due to the possibility of it being someone I knew.

I walked towards the light carefully. As I grew closer, I could hear just a bit of scraping. The closer the sound got, the more familiar it sounded. It was the sound of a can scraping, most definitely a person.

The light grew brighter as I got closer, but still there was no outline of a person by the fire. I could finally see the outline when I was within feet of the fire. It was a girl.

"Hello?"

A familiar voice quivered when it spoke, "Who's there?"

A smile crept across my face. It was Hannah. "It's me Hannah, Neville."

"Neville!" And suddenly I was engulfed in a hug.

I was very surprised by the hug. I'd liked Hannah for awhile, even fancied her just a bit, but we'd never been close enough for hugging. I was even more surprised by her lack of caution. "Shhh, Hannah, we have to keep it down!"

She unwrapped her arms from around my neck and whispered, "Sorry about that. I haven't seen anyone in ages."

I sat down beside her, "I understand. I feel the same actually." I could just make out the hint of a smile by the flickering light.

Hannah held out her can of food, "Would you like some? I have quite a few."

"No thanks. I just ate before sundown."

"Alright." As Hannah finished her meal I just enjoyed the heat of the fire, knowing I would have to tell her we must put it out soon. After a bit, I looked up to notice Hannah staring at my canteen.

I held it out to her, assuming she hadn't been able to get any water yet, "Would you like some?"

"Oh, yes please. Only if you don't mind."

"Course not, here." I passed the canteen to her and she took a big gulp.

"Thanks Neville. I haven't found any water yet. Where did you get this anyway?"

"There's a lake round here somewhere. I'm not quite sure I could find my way back to it, but there is most definitely a lake."

I could see the outline of her smile again and we fell into a short, comfortable silence before I looked up, "Um, Hannah, we best put this fire out. I could see it from a mile away at least."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I just don't want to be cold. Last night was brutal!"

"It really was."

And with that, we both began tossing dirt onto the fire to snuff it out. The dirt was fast, and effective. Putting out both our light and heat source. The air chilled me to the bone instantly.

I could barely make out the shape of Hannah pulling something from a bag before she said, "Here, take this. In exchange for the water."

I felt a fleece blanket skim across my hand. I wanted to take it. Oh how I wanted to take it to be warm, but Hannah needed it more.

"No, you keep it. It was just a drink anyway."

"Well, fine." And I felt Hannah tug me closer, "I suppose we'll have to share it then. Besides, we'll both be warmer that way."

I was so glad for the darkness, as I was petrified she would see the blush creep onto my cheeks, "Uh, alright then." And with that, the two of us lay down on the ground and curled up, back to back, to stay warm for the night.

 _ **Author's Note: There! Now there's been a bit of Luna, and a bit of Neville. As much as I love Nuna, I want to keep this as cannon as possible, so HannahxNeville will still be a thing. And, you finally got to find out if Luna was still alive! Yay! That's the last chapter for the night, but I'll try to add more in the next day or two. Thanks for reading and be sure to review and tell me who you think should win the Tournament of Magic! -ZutaraDramione97-**_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27, Night 2

Ginny

The night air was so cold I had chosen to cover myself with leaves as a blanket. I wanted to start a fire, but knew better than to give away my position to whoever may be lurking in the shadows near me.

I couldn't help but wish I was with Harry. He was always the perfect temperature when we cuddled, warm when I was cold and cold when I was hot. I not only wished he had his arms wrapped around me for the warmth, but also for the comfort. I had felt so lost since reaching the arena. I knew I was strong and independent, but I wanted to send every last minute with him. Because at least one of us was going to die.

As I lay shivering my mind kept drifting off to the future I often dreamed of. I had often pictured Harry and I's future children. I wanted a small family, much different from what I was used to. I often imagined us with two children, maybe a boy and a girl. The boy looked just like Harry. His eyes. His hair. His everything. And the girl looked similar to me. They were both adorable, and both were my little angels.

I wanted nothing more than to be a great mother, as mine had always been. And those dreams would be crushed. Because, once again, Harry or I would die in the arena. And I knew it. I imagined it would be me. I would die to protect Harry if it came down to it. He had been through so much and he deserved a full and happy life.

I hadn't noticed I had drifted off to sleep until I woke to the sound of quiet footsteps. I jumped awake and dove into a nearby bush, hoping the person hadn't already spotted me. I pulled a sharp rock I had found earlier from my pocket and readied it to attack anyone who tried to ambush me.

There were whispers being exchanged and I strained to hear them. Suddenly the soft whispers turned into a regular level conversation as if the people decided to throw all caution to the wind.

"You know, I've always wondered what would happen had I wound up with you." The voice sounded very familiar, but there was something off about it. It almost sounded like Harry, but there was something different about it. Almost as if he had no spirit. I wanted to dive from the bushes, but something stopped me. Instead, I chose to move just enough to peer through the leaves.

The two figures were just bright enough that I could make out Harry's face, and a bushy head. Again, I wanted to dive from the bushes, but I waited, wanting to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Have you now? I've often wondered the same." There were soft giggles resembling Hermione's, but she would never giggle in such a way! Especially around Harry! "I should have never been with Ron. I wanted someone strong and courageous. Not Ron. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes! Of course I do!" There were giggles again and I saw Hermione move her hand to place it on Harry's shoulder. And, suddenly, my world fell apart. Harry nearly lunged forward and kissed Hermione. Not a gentle kiss on the cheek, as I had seen more than once, but a full on, tongue in the mouth, kiss on the lips! MY Harry was KISSING her!

I wanted nothing more than to jump from the bushes and give them a piece of my mind, and possibly my fist, but then I heard a dark whisper in the back corner of my mind. It whispered to me, 'No. Wait. Get revenge!' And suddenly a dark sneer came across my lips. The voice in my head was right. I wanted revenge.

Harry wanted to cheat on me, after everything we had been through, I was going to be the one to walk away from this game. And I was going to hurt him bad first. I turned back to look at the two, but they were already gone. But I'd already seen who they really were. Some friends. Fine. Two could play that game.

 _ **Author's Note: Pleeeeeease share your thoughts on this chapter! What do you think is going on? I'm curious to see ideas! I'd like to thank xtianapotterx for helping to inspire this chapter which leads to upcoming events! So, thank you! And, to everyone else, thanks so much for reading, liking, following, and reviewing! Keep it up! -ZutaraDramione97- P.S. sooo sorry for the short chapters! Things will pick up when it's more than one character! I promise!  
**_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28, Day 3

Ron

I'd been walking since sunrise trying to find anyone. Preferably Harry, Hermione, or Ginny, but I would take anyone. Being alone was driving me insane. I could almost swear I was even hearing whispers in the woods around me.

I took a drink from my canteen and placed it back in my backpack and continued on my way. The heat was unbearable for the third day in a row. I was very happy to have a wand and a canteen, but more supplies would be nice, I had already eaten all of my food.

The air was quiet aside from the occasional whistle of a breeze that brought the sound of voices to my ears. I continued on for hours before I began to hear footsteps nearby.

I heard a twig snap and pulled out my wand, "Who's there?" And then there was someone coming into my line of view from behind a tree. We both grew smiles at the same time and I ran to embrace my baby sister, "Ginny!"

I had been so worried about her since entering the arena. My mind often wandered to what Ginny was doing and how she was fairing. "How are you doing Gin?"

"I'm alright." But when I looked at her, I could see the lie written on her face. She was paler than usual, probably from heat exhaustion, and I was pretty sure she was already losing weight. She didn't look very good at all.

"Have you ate or drank anything since getting here?"

"No."

"Here." I handed her my canteen and suddenly felt horrible for having already ate all of my food. I also wished I would have read more about edible plants so I could get Ginny something to eat at the very least.

We both agreed to sit down and rest for a bit. We found a shady spot under a tree and sat our backs up against it to relax.

"So, you haven't found anyone then?"

Ginny grew even paler and I could hear displeasure in her voice when she answered, "No." Something was off about her response, but I accepted it anyway.

Ginny told me about witnessing the death of Michael on the first day and how she had been searching for food, water, and people ever since. Then it was my turn to share.

I told her about watching Tracey kill Justin before coming after me. Then I took a deep breath and pulled out my wand, "And I got this when I backfired her spell at her."

Ginny's jaw dropped, "You have a wand?!"

I nodded, "Yeah, but I'm kind of scared to use it for anything other than basics. I don't want to hurt anyone." Ginny nodded before growing silent. I was confused, "You…you don't plan on hurting anyone do you?"

She shook her head profusely, "Of course not! Only under extenuating circumstances. If I have to." Her voice was very dark when she spoke.

And suddenly, I had a random idea pop in my head, "Sponsors!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're starving Ginny, you need food! And we have sponsors!" I wasn't sure how to go about it, but I had to try. I took a deep breath before looking up towards the sky, "Um, I'm not sure if anyone can hear me, but, Ginny could really use some food."

I don't know what I expected, but nothing happened. I slumped before looking at my sister, "I'm sorry Ginny. I tried." She shrugged and we fell back into silence.

After a few minutes, a decent sized package appeared in front of us. I looked to Ginny and we both moved to open the package. Inside the box were both of our favorite foods! There were some sweets and breads and chops! It was a miniature feast! There was a note attached that read, 'From: George Weasley to siblings'.

Ginny and I both grinned from ear to ear. The food smelled amazing and we dug in, all manners forgotten. The food was still hot!

When we finished eating we sat and relaxed for a bit before standing to start on our way. We didn't get far, however, before we were climbing a tree to hide from oncoming voices.

I drew my wand and motioned for Ginny to be quiet and stay still as I moved closer to the ground to see our incoming visitors. But my view was still obstructed.

The voices stopped when they neared the tree, as a few leaves dropped from above me where Ginny was hiding. Suddenly, I felt a strong pull in my stomach and tried to hold it back, but it came out anyway. A loud burp exploded from my mouth and threw off my concentration so that I fell down the tree and landed on the ground. I drew my wand and turned to face the people, but before I even turned, there was a collective, "Ron!" And I was once again engulfed in a hug.

Harry and Hermione stood in front of me, grins on each of our faces. "Ginny, come down! Quick!" And we were soon joined by my sister.

Harry ran and hugged Ginny as tight as he could, but Ginny didn't seem to be interested in the hug at all. She hardly touched Harry. Nowhere near the greeting I had expected her to give to him when she finally found him. Her greeting in the Room of Requirement before the Battle of Hogwarts had been much better, and that wasn't even imminent death. This was.

Harry finally pulled away, apparently not noticing Ginny's standoffishness, and Hermione gave her a quick hug. Ginny's distance remained. I really was puzzled.

But, above all else, we were all together. And able to protect each other. That's what mattered to me in that moment.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29, Day 3

Draco

I'd covered what I imagined to be a large amount of distance in the arena. I'd explored much of the woods, found a swamp, and even discovered a lake. And by that lake, I'd found my housemates and the Hufflepuff boy.

I stayed near the lake after finding it, debating constantly on what I should do. Did I want to join them? Or did I want to remain on my own? The choice was one I could not forgie myself for either way. Part of me wanted to be in an alliance, and with my housemates to keep my family and friends happy, but then again, part of me wanted to continue taking my chances on my own, as there were less people to weigh me down.

I could see several small piles of supplies with the group. I may have had a wand, but supplies were something I was lacking. I had food, sure, but some other necessities would have been nice. As I stared at the group laughing and cackling together, my mind was finally decided. I had to join them.

Not only were they a means of protection and supplies, but also someone to socialize with, something I missed dearly in the arena.

I took a deep breath and started towards the group. Even though my mind was made up, my conscience continued to berate me for my actions. 'You can't do this! You can't join them! You haven't killed anyone yet for a reason! You don't want to kill!'

The group must have heard me because they were running in my direction in a flash. I stuffed my wand in my sock and hoped they wouldn't notice. That was something I wanted to keep to myself as a safety net, just in case. I took a deep breath and took the few steps into the clearing, my hands behind my head to show I meant no harm.

They stopped dead in their tracks and Pansy sneered as she stepped forward to address me. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I've been looking for you guys. I want to team up with you."

"And why on Earth would we believe that? You said yourself you didn't want to kill people."

"Well, I've come around to the idea. I got here, and I realized, this isn't the same as home. People have to die here, and I might as well help end this game faster."

Her sneer transformed into a smirk, "I believe that actually." She turned to the group, "Boys, what do you say?"

Crabbe and Goyle looked back and forth between each other before nodding. Smith on the other hand, glared at myself and Parkinson. "No. He most certainly cannot join this group. He hasn't harmed a soul since entering this hell hole. Why should we believe he wants to join us?"

I glared back at him, "Shut your trap. I have more of a right to be here than you do, and you know it, Hufflepuff."

His expression hardened further, stern in his answer. Pansy rolled her eyes before approaching him and pulling a knife to his neck so fast that if you blinked, the movement was missed. Her eyes were hard and a smirk etched itself on her lips. I'd never heard her voice as dark as when she spoke to him, "You. Don't. Belong. Here. Malfoy has every right to be here. Over you. If you make one more noise out of turn, I will kill you. Understand?"

I could see the Hufflepuff boy's lip quivering. He knew, just as well as the rest of us, that Pansy meant every word. Particularly the part about killing him. She must have taken his silence as the response she wanted, so she put the knife down and back into her belt.

The group was silent. Pansy motioned for us all to move towards the fire, and we did. I felt ashamed. I was following this girl like a puppet on a string, but I had no choice. My plans were in motion, and that's all that mattered. I was going to stay long enough to steal supplies, and head back on my own.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30, Day 4

Luna

The previous couple of days had been very long and very hard for me. I had woken up what I assumed to be a few hours after I had passed out after the quicksand incident. It was probably oxygen loss that caused the fainting in the first place. As soon as I woke up, I remembered seeing Parvati and jumped up to look around for the sisters. My heart broke when I saw them.

Parvati was laying lifeless on the ground, torn Devil's Snare tentacles laying on the ground around her, some pieces still clinging to her lifeless form. She was so pale, so dead. But I think what broke my heart more was seeing Padma.

Padma held her sister's hand and repeatedly shook her shoulder lightly, tears streaming down her face as she whispered, "Wake up Parvati. You have to wake up."

I stood on shaky legs and made my way over to Padma, very slowly so as not to scare her. I sat down beside her carefully and took hold of her hand she had been using to shake Parvati, "Padma, she's gone."

She shook her head, "No, she's just sleepy. But she has to wake up. Mum and dad will be expecting us home anytime now. She has to wake up so we can go home."

I felt tears in my eyes. Not only had Padma lost her sister, but all of her sanity went with it. I could only imagine her loss. She lost her best friend who had been with her since conception, of course she lost sanity with it. Anyone would, especially after being in this arena. This game.

It had been difficult, but I finally managed to pull Padma away from her sister's body. We found a clean stream nearby and I filled a canteen for us to drink from. After a few hours of regaining my strength, I persuaded Padma that we had to get as far from the swamp as possible. Not only did I not want us in the danger the swamp had held, but I also wanted us to be as far as we could get from Parvati's body.

Padma had several breakdowns in the previous days. She would start crying at random times and nothing could make her stop until she was all out of tears. It was so hard to see one of my best friends in such a condition.

The nights were even harder. I would try to sleep, but Padma would wake me up while she screamed in her sleep or would try to run off into the woods to search for her sister. When these moments happened, a dark part of my mind considered allowing her to run off and fend for herself, but I knew I could never do such a thing to someone. It would be just letting her die.

On the bright side of things, the third night in the arena had been a bit of a relief. When the voice came over the arena, it merely said that there had been no deaths for the day and good luck the next day. The fact that we were told good luck every night really bothered me. I understood it was supposed to be 'inspiring' and 'uplifting', but it only made me feel worse. Saying good luck reminded me of the fact that making it out of the arena alive was only going to be that: luck.

I looked over at Padma who continued to sleep. I knew I needed to go find us food, and before she woke up. I stood slowly and carefully grabbed my cauldron to fill it with berries and such for us to eat.

I made my way off into the woods. The air was oddly cool compared to the previous days, but it was more humid. I couldn't help but wonder if a storm was brewing somewhere beyond the arena.

I followed a trail I had made to the patch of berries I had found previously. The area was a small haven of food I'd found in the dark woods. There were various berries growing on a couple of bushes along with mint leaves. I gathered a variety and filled my cauldron before making my way back to Padma.

Along the way I felt as though someone was watching me. I stood on guard, ready for what I believed to be an oncoming attack. As I began walking again, a silver package appeared in front of me with a loud dinging sound.

I picked up the package and peered at it curiously. When I found my initials, I chose to open it. Inside the box were several potion vials of differing sizes. A grin spread across my face. I felt safer already, and I didn't even have my potion yet!

I ran back to camp quickly and found Padma still sleeping. I walked to her side and gently tried to shake her awake. She began to stir and slurred, "Five more minutes Parvati." I sighed, but chose to allow her to continue sleeping. I sat down beside our fire pit and began to make the morning fire.

The fire felt nice against the cool air, as opposed to scorching on top of scorching heat the way it had felt the day before. I dumped the berried and mint leaves from my cauldron and began to place in the ingredients to make my exploding potions. I placed the cauldron over the fire to let it begin brewing and turned around to see Padma waking up.

I turned around and gave her a warm smile which she returned a weaker version of. I fought the urge to break out in a grin, as it was the first hint of a smile I'd seen on Padma's face since waking up after the quicksand. "Would you like some breakfast?" She nodded and joined me by the fire.

Padma grabbed for some berries and ate them slowly. She seemed to be doing much better today than the past day and a half. I was glad she was starting to get better, but couldn't help but wonder, why the sudden change?

I placed a few mint leaves in a potion vial and splashed some water in with them. If I let it sit long enough, it would make a decent mint oil to help relax.

I ate some berries along with Padma and watched my potion start to brew. "We should probably move today. We've been here a few days. Who knows if anyone has found us yet." I figured they hadn't, or we would've already found allies or been killed. Padma nodded and we continued eating.

My potion finished brewing and I poured it into vials carefully. I had some smaller ones that would fit nicely in my jacket pockets, and some larger ones I could place in my backpack to carry. The larger the vial, the more damage it could cause.

After I finished filling the vials, we started on our way. The walk was a slow and quiet one, until Padma finally spoke. "Thank you Luna."

I looked over at her, amazed yet again at her progress, "For what?"

"For helping me after Parvati's…death. You've been a huge help. I'd be dead without you."

"You're welcome."

We walked for a bit longer before she spoke again, "You've always been a great friend you know. To everyone. I've always admired you. You've been through so much, losing your mum, being bullied in school, being You-Know-Who's hostage, everything. And yet, you still look out for everyone else. You're a great person Luna Lovegood."

I smiled at her, "Thank you Padma. I just try to do what I can."

She gave me a weak smile back, "I hope you win." My smile weakened a bit and we continued walking. I caught sight of a fire through the trees and pointed after motioning that we keep quiet.

I pulled a vial from my pocket as we neared the camp. As we got closer I began to see the outline of people. We ducked behind some trees and I peered through the leaves to see two boys. A smile came to my face and I nodded to Padma that it was safe. We came out quietly, hands raised to show we meant no harm.

Terry and Anthony smiled, "Luna! Padma!" They ran and engulfed us in hugs. I was very happy to see my housemates again. We all sat down at their fire together and I gave the two some berries, as they said they hadn't eaten much since entering the arena. I had enough to share after all.

We all exchanged stories of what had happened to each of us since entering the arena. I found out that Terry and Anthony had found each other while hiding from the Slytherins. Terry was up in a tree, and Anthony was running away from them. He had some nasty cuts and scrapes from the altercation with them. But at least he'd made it out alright.

Both boys gave their condolences to Padma and she accepted them graciously. She explained to them how hard it had been, but that she was feeling much more like herself than she had the last few days.

After a while, Padma looked up at the boys and smiled, "Anthony, do you remember that time we caught some seventh year Slytherins snogging while we were on prefect duties?"

He broke out into laughter, "Absolutely! They argued with us for ages that we couldn't punish them or deduct house points because they were older than us!"

"Yes! And Professor McGonagall had to settle the dispute. And since they argued with prefects, they lost double the points!"

"Oh, yes. What a great day that was."

"Indeed." She turned to Terry, "And Terry, do you remember when we argued back and forth about if Harry really used the sword of Gryffindor, the one in Dumbledore's office, to defeat a humongous snake?"

"Yup! And I was right while you were wrong! I was so proud of myself when Harry finally said he did."

"That argument went on for ages!"

We were all laughing and having fun exchanging stories of memories with each other. It was nice to escape the danger of the arena for a bit and just have fun with friends. Hours passed and when a stomach growled, it was determined we needed to go find food.

Padma smiled, "You guys go ahead and I'll hold down the fort here. I don't want our supplies stolen, but you guys shouldn't be weighed down." The three of us looked back and forth before nodding.

"Be careful Padma. We'll be right back." She nodded and gave us a smile of encouragement.

Anthony, Terry, and I headed into the woods to look for food. We were gone about an hour working together to gather berries and plants. Just as we started to head back, we spotted a squirrel and decided we needed meat. We chased the squirrel for around half an hour before we finally caught and killed it to go back to our camp.

I ducked under a tree limb and called, "Padma, we're back. And we have meat!" But when I looked up, I saw Padma sitting against a tree, blood pooling on the ground around her hands. I ran forward to make sure she was alright and noticed the knife in her hand.

I reached for her neck to check for a pulse and found nothing. She had killed herself. In that moment I felt like the worst friend on the planet. She hadn't been sharing happy stories for fun, and she hadn't felt better. She was saying goodbye.

 _ **Author's Note: I feel really bad for Luna :( Anyway, at least I finally wrote a longer chapter again, right? Thanks for reading, liking, and reviewing! Don't forget to comment yur thoughts so far! -ZutaraDramione97-**_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31, Night 4

Neville

It had been a long day. The air was cool, but even more humid than usual. It was very exhausting after beginning to adjust to the heat of the days and cool of the night. Hannah and I had spent the whole day speaking and getting to know each other better.

As night fell, the voice boomed through the arena, as per usual. "Good evening tributes. One, Padma Patil, has fallen on this fourth day of the Tournament of Magic. Five Gryffindors, three Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws, and four Slytherins remain. Goodnight and good luck tomorrow."

I hung my head low in sadness, Padma and I had never been close, but I knew her. Part of me wondered if it was the loss of her sister that finally killed her.

I looked over to see Hannah had tears leaking down her cheeks. I gave her a small pat on the back and asked her, "Were you and Padma close?"

"We weren't super close, but we were friends. I guess it's just the shock that I keep losing people I call friends. I already lost my best friend, Ernie, and now everyone else is following. I know I should've expected it, but it's just hard to expect. You know what I mean?"

I nodded, "I know exactly what you mean. That's how I felt when people started dying. People we grew up with. But it was different when it was someone from my own house."

Hannah hung her head, "I'm scared about who else I'll see die."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, I don't want to see some people die. Like…like Harry and Ron and Hermione. Or…or you Neville."

"I understand some of those. But, why me?"

A strong silence fell between the two of us for a bit and just as Hannah was about to speak, there came a shrill scream.

We both fell to the ground and covered our ears as tightly as we could. I saw a figuring running and trying to cover their ears, but suddenly they fell. I couldn't see much other than hair flying behind them to indicate it was a girl.

The screaming continued and I suddenly knew the sound. It was a mandrake scream. It was going to kill us if we didn't get away from it as fast as possible!

I screamed as loud as I could, hoping Hannah would hear me, "Run!"

She must have got the indication, because we both stood and started to try to run away from the sound, but it began to follow us. Other mandrakes must have heard the sound and began to scream themselves. We ran as far as we could, as fast as we could, but I could feel myself growing weaker.

We both continued trying to run, but it was slowed more to a jog and then a trot before slowing to a wobble. I looked to Hannah and could see her nose starting to bleed.

We collapsed to the ground and I felt blood dripping from my ear. We were going to die. And I was going to die by the scream of a plant, something I loved studying. The irony alone almost killed me.

And just like that, the screams stopped as suddenly as they had come. I dropped my hands from my ears and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. I was seeing spots and heard a constant ring in my ears, but I was alive, the pain was a great indicator of that.

I looked to Hannah and saw she was just as disoriented as myself. We laid in silence, trying to regain our senses. Suddenly, Hannah jumped forward and her lips connected with mine.

It was a short kiss, but it still made my head spin. I had fancied Hannah a bit for quite some time, and the kiss just made me very, very happy.

She pulled away and gave me a faint smile. I knew I gave her a goofy grin back before asking, "What was that for?"

"To celebrate being alive. I've liked you for a while now Neville. And, sicne we're going to die, I figured you should know."

We both laid in silence for some time before attempting to stand. We were both still wobbly, but we stood. And then we started walking. We both had a burning curiosity to see who had died.

As we neared the body, Hannah became slower and more scared. I gave her arm a soft squeeze of reassurance as we grew closer. And then I saw the body. It was Susan Bones, another of Hannah's housemates.

She burst into tears instantly and I felt horrible for her. She was the last non-killing member of her house in the tournament. She was the last living loyal Hufflepuff in the game. And, she had lost another of her closest friends, a horror I could only imagine, but I could imagine I would soon feel.

 _ **Author's Note: I apologize for yet another short chapter. I've come to the conclusion I just really can't write for Neville. I had a major writer's block while trying to write this one. Thank you for reading you lovely readers! Please keep reviewing! Reviews make me very happy and inspire me to write more chapters faster! -ZutaraDramione97-**_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32, Day/Night 5

Hermione

I awoke the next morning to find myself surrounded by my closest friends. It was a relief for all of us to be together again. I felt safer with all of us. I felt more at peace than I had since entering the arena. I just wished I could make my nightmares go away. They had actually worsened since entering the arena. Which made sense f course, but I still wished it would just go away. Everything.

I tore a piece of chicken off of a chicken that had been sent in to Harry the night before. He'd opted to share with all of us, thankfully. I was amazed at how hard it was to find food in the arena. Sure, there were berries and plants, but that was about it. Even water was hard to come by.

Harry assumed most of his sponsor money had bought his wand, and he'd had food sent in now, so we figured most of his money was gone. George had spent his money for Ginny on food for her and Ron. Ron nor I had used any money yet. I could only imagine how much money the Slytherins had after pooling theirs together.

And then I suddenly found myself thinking about Draco for some reason. I'd thought about him more than once since entering the arena. As of the night before, I knew he was alive, but that was it. I wondered if he was doing fine, if he had any allies, all of those things. Part of me even missed our late night conversations we had while being forced to share a room.

"Hermione? Hermione. Hermione!" I was finally pulled from my thoughts by Ron's voice.

I shook myself from my thoughts, "Sorry Ron, did you need something?"

He shrugged, "No, but you seemed pretty out of it. Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, just thinking about some stuff."

"Like what?"

I shook my head, "Nothing important. Really." Ron shrugged again and we fell into a comfortable silence. Soon Harry and Ginny woke up and joined us around the fire.

Ginny was rather quiet, both the night before, and that morning. "Ginny, are you alright?"

She scoffed slightly before answering me, "Just fine."

I furrowed my brow slightly, maybe it was just the arena getting to her. I'd never seen Ginny be so standoffish, especially towards me. We'd always been very close. We even had girl talks together! I was becoming very worried about my friend. Not to mention, every time Harry got near her, Ginny seemed to put space between them or make as little contact as possible. Another irregular action for Ginny.

I let out a deep sigh and finished my breakfast. We all ate together and decided we would start moving in an hour or two. But we had no idea that that plan was about to be ruined.

As we worked on packing I began to grow the feeling of being watched. I began to look around, and suddenly we were surrounded. I first saw Pansy. She had an evil smirk on her face. Then on either side of her, with just enough distance to keep us from escaping, were Crabbe and Goyle. Next, my eyes found Zacharias Smith. And my eyes widened in shock as my eyes found the stormy grey eyes of Draco.

I felt my gut clench in an instant and I felt entirely betrayed. He said he didn't want to hurt anyone! And here he was, with the only killers in the game! Well, aside from self-defense killing.

His expression almost seemed just as surprised as mine. Pansy snickered before beginning to speak, "Well, well, well. Look who it is! The Golden Trio and the baby Weasel. You're all pathetic. And, well, quite frankly, I'm going to enjoy killing you."

There were suddenly spells and weapons flying everywhere. Pansy lunged for Harry while Crabbe went for Ginny, Goyle for Ron, and Zacharias and Draco came at me.

I pulled two knives from my belt as Zacharias lunged for me with a spear and Draco with a sword. I ducked and parried away from the two and began searching for an escape route. As I searched I saw Harry and Pansy locked in battle.

Somehow, Pansy had caused Harry to lose his wand. The two were locked in a fight with knives instead. As Pansy stuck, Harry dodged, and vice versa. The two were fairly evenly matched.

On the other side of Harry, I saw Ron and Goyle fighting. Ron was trying to strike Goyle with defensive spells, but he wasn't using the right ones, or his aim was horrible. Goyle was, luckily, slow and clumsy with his axe, which gave Ron the opportunity to dodge faster than Goyle could attack.

I didn't see Ginny, but I could see Crabbe running from the circle, and that's when I knew my escape route. Somehow, I had to disable the two attacking me, and make my way through the hole without being noticed by the others.

I suddenly felt a slice of hot fire across my arm as Zacharias made contact. I could see the cut was fairly deep as I continued fighting.

Suddenly, before I could try to attack again, Draco's arm slipped just enough slam into Zacharias' spear and caused him to drop it. I flung my knife forward to hit the hilt of Draco's sword and he dropped it. I saw a flash of something in his eyes and I turned to run as fast as I could.

As I crossed into the trees, I heard a loud pop as something hit the tree near me, but I kept running. The popping sound continued and I finally turned around just enough to see if anyone was following me as I ran.

I couldn't see anyone, but then I felt something slam me hard in the side of the head. It hurt like hell and really disoriented me. I caught a flash of red as I turned and moved to try and climb a tree. My feet slipped several times and I had to try and re-climb more than once. Climbing the tree while seeing stars was very difficult.

I was about eight feet up when I found a branch I felt safe on. I hoped it would be fine, as I couldn't climb any higher. I sat there for several minutes before hearing someone running towards me. I held my breath in anticipation, waiting for yet another attack.

I could just barely make out platinum blonde hair stop just a few feet from my tree. There was no possible way he couldn't see me, but he must not have, as he suddenly called out, "There's nobody over here Smith. Try the other way!" And Draco ran on his way.

I must have passed out shortly later, because the next time I woke up, there was no commotion, only silence. My heart sped and I had to think to remember what happened. It all came rushing back to me. Then I panicked even more, wondering if my friends were alright.

I climbed down from the tree and started towards the direction I'd seen Goyle go to chase Ginny. Maybe the others had seen her run that direction and went that way after the fight. After walking for a while, I began to hear whispers and my heart lifted.

I walked into the clearing and everyone grabbed weapons, but then they stood down when they noticed it was me. Harry and Ron ran to wrap me in hugs, but Ginny stood back.

Harry's eyes widened, "Hermione, you need to sit down so we can get those wounds taken care of."

I looked at my arm, "It's not that bad."

Ron shook his head, "Not that one. This one." He pointed towards the back on my head and I moved my hand up to feel my hair sticky. When I pulled my hand away, it was stained with blood.

I nodded and sat down. Suddenly there was a loud ding and a package landed in front of me. I opened it to find there were stitches supplies, ointment, and some better quality bandages. There was a note that read they were provided by Viktor.

Ron looked at the stitches supplies and his face nearly turned green, "Are we really supposed to sew up wounds with these?"

I nodded. "Yes, you have to heat up the needle to sterilize, put some ointment on the wound, stitch it up, and finally cover it with a bandage."

His face grew even greener and Harry chuckled, "I'll do it." I took a deep breath and allowed Harry to start stitching the wound on my head. As Harry worked, he asked me, "Hermione, how did you get this anyway?"

I furrowed my brows in thought for a moment before answering, "I'm not really sure actually. I kept hearing popping. And then there was something that smacked me in the head."

"Whatever it was, it got you pretty good."

Ron's face was very puzzled, "That sounds like a slingshot. Did you see anyone around you, or anyone with a slingshot before leaving the Slytherins behind?"

I shook my head, "No, nothing." As I said the words, I suddenly remembered the flash of red I had seen. Red hair. There were only two gingers in the tournament. And neither one of them were Slytherins. And, Ron's hair wouldn't fly behind him.

I suddenly locked eyes with Ginny and wondered to myself if she was the one who hit me. I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose. But why wouldn't she have helped me, or fessed up to the accident?

Harry finished stitching my wounds and I finally got a good look at theirs. Harry had quite a few cuts and scrapes across his face and arms, while Ron had a very deep cut on his shoulder.

"Ron, let me stitch that up. Harry, please put some ointment on your cuts so they don't get infected."

Harry chuckled, "Mrs. Weasley would be proud of you mother hen."

Ron's face grew green again before he began to argue with me, "You are NOT putting that needle in my skin! Not happening!"

Harry began laughing, "Oh, come on Ron. Stop being such a baby. She's right. You do need stitches."

Ron sighed and agreed to let me stitch his wound. He squirmed and squeaked the whole time. The sky began to grow dark as I finished stitching, and then the familiar voice boomed through the air.

"Good evening tributes. One has fallen. Susan Bones died in the night. Goodnight, and good luck tomorrow." I felt a clench of worry in my stomach. So, if someone died during the night, we wouldn't know until the next night. That slightly unsettled me. I wanted to know who was okay as soon as possible.

We all sat and conversed about the fights for awhile before we agreed to settle in for bed. Ginny was quiet the whole time, and I occasionally caught her sending dark looks in my direction. I found it very unsettling.

I could hear everyone else snoring, but I found it difficult to fall asleep. My mind was too busy swarming with questions. What was wrong with Ginny? Did she hit me with a slingshot? Did Draco really not see me? And, why did he use hold of a sword when he was graceful with one when he practiced? Why did he even have a sword in the first place? He was probably one of the first ones with a wand!

But, somehow, my mind eventually died down, and I fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33, Night 5

Neville

Hannah had been really shaken up ever since we found Susan. She had burst into tears more than once. Then, following her sadness, she was angry. She was angry that they didn't announce Susan's death until the next night. She was angry about us being put here. And she was angry that she was going to keep losing people she knew.

The night air was very cold yet again. It actually felt colder than it had recently. Hannah and I were cuddled together as tight as we could to stay warm, yet the air still had a chill. The sky almost seemed darker than before. It no longer resembled a night sky, so much as a black hole.

I lay cuddled with Hannah and reflected on the past few days of my life. My life in hell. I wanted nothing more than to live to be an adult. A real adult. I wanted to do something with Herbology after I left Hogwarts. Maybe I could get married? Have a few kids? I was unsure of my future, but I knew I wanted one. But, at the same time, I really didn't want to make it out of the arena alive.

Did I want to live? Absolutely. But to live with the horrors of my friends dying and me being the only one to walk away? Absolutely not.

As I began to fall asleep, I thought I could see darker shades of black against the darkness. I was so certain that I began to reach for my wand. And then I realized I didn't have it. I let out a heavy sigh. I knew I could use the sword I'd picked up if it was a person, but practically beyond that, I needed a wand. I'd never realized how useless Muggle weapons were until that moment.

I took a deep breath, I needed to sleep. I knew I needed to sleep, but I couldn't. I decided to try and relax by listening to the sounds around me, or, what I thought I heard.

I could hear wings flapping somewhere around me. I could hear insects buzzing. I could just hear nature.

The feeling was something fairly new to me, as my grandmother and I had never really camped as I grew up. So the exposure to nature was a very positive outlook on things. Granted, the exposure to teenagers with deadly weapons who wanted a lot of wealth, was not very nice.

At one point or another, I must have dozed off. Without opening my eyes, I rolled closer to Hannah and draped my arm across her. I felt something both silky yet rough and very cold.

Still half asleep, I mumbled, "What's that?" There was no answer and I decided to open my eyes, "Hannah?"

I could barely make out the shape of something in the darkness, but as my eyes adjusted, I could see the nightmare in front of me perfectly. There was something black and flowing on Hannah's face. Blood dripped slowly down her face from where the creature was slowly eating the skin.

I screamed and instantly jumped up and away from the monster. I knew Hannah was dead. Her chest wasn't moving as it did when she slept. The creature suddenly turned towards me and began to levitate towards me.

I turned and ran away, hoping it wouldn't catch me. I remembered learning about the creature somewhere. It was called a lethifold. And even worse, the only way to stop a lethifold, was a patronus. I wanted to scream in frustration. Survival here always circled back to a wand!

After running until my lungs burned and my chest heaved, I turned around. Luckily, the lethifold was gone. It must have given up on chasing me. I finally realized there were tears streaming down my cheeks. Hannah was dead, and I should have been able to help save her. I never should have gone to sleep.

 _ **Author's Note: So I just realized that my Hufflepuff readers probably really hate me. I'm sorry! I'm really not a Hufflepuff hater! One of my best friends is a Hufflepuff! This is just the way the cards fell! Anyway, I would like to offer up a competition of sorts to get some more iput on what you think of the story so far! The 5th person to comment (after me posting this chapter)(must be different people, not 1 person 5 times) what their favorite and least favorite parts of the story so far, along with who they thik will win, will win a special prize of helping me with a detail to be used later in the story and a surprise about the end! Please remember to comment and follow and I love you all for reading!**_


	34. Chapter 34

. Chapter 34, Day 6

Draco

Pansy had been beyond angry about the run-in with Potter's group. She was fuming because nobody managed to kill anyone. We'd been out looking all day for anyone. Pansy's words were, "I'm sick of just sitting around! I want to go home!"

I guess she had a point. The faster everyone died, the faster the winner could go home, but still.

I'd was amazed when the first group we found had been Potter's. And, I was even more surprised to see Hermione. I saw the look of surprise on her face when she saw me, it was impossible to miss really. And the look hurt me. I'm not quite sure why, but it just really hurt to see her face fall.

When everyone else started to attack, I only had one thing I wanted to do, make sure she would make it out okay. She had been very kind to me back in the Room of Requirement, and I didn't want to see her hurt. I didn't understand at all why it mattered, she would have to die for me to make it out alive anyway, but again, it just did.

My executive decision was to find some way to make Smith drop his weapon so she could run. I couldn't make it too obvious, so I chose to 'trip'. It worked, and she ran.

Smith and I were told to chase her, but we were just far enough behind that we had no idea which way we went. I told Smith to go one way, and I went the other.

When I saw her hiding in a tree, not very well I might add, I hoped she would get the idea that I was trying to help. So I told Smith she wasn't my way. Unfortunately, when we returned to the Slytherins, that's when Pansy's bad mood started.

She had threatened lives more than nice, particularly Smith's. She had an extreme hatred of the boy, and I had yet to figure out why she let him in the group with such loathing. She had also threatened mine once or twice. I just went with the flow and apologized and pretended like it wouldn't happen again, but I knew I wouldn't have to worry about it. I was leaving.

Pansy was currently pacing back and forth trying to devise a plan on how to capture Potter again and to actually kill him this time. I found it a bit ironic. Somehow I always wound up in a group of people where the leader wanted him dead.

I merely tuned out her ranting as she thought and I planned my getaway. I had slowly been packing small amounts of supplies into my backpack since arriving to the group. I'd snuck a few knives, a flint and striker, and even two cans of food and an extra canteen. Plus, of course, I still had my wand.

As Pansy continued ranting, I stood, "Well, not to interrupt, but I'm getting sick of canned food. I'm going to go get us some real food."

I moved to grab my sword, not that I needed it, and start on my way, but was stopped by Pansy. "Where do you think you're going?"

I rolled my eyes, "I just told you. To get us some food."

"And, what says I trust you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Pansy's face turned into a stern glare, "It means, I still find it suspicious you managed to lose your footing and cause Smith to drop his weapon. While he was fighting your 'teammate'."

Unfortunately, I knew she wasn't as stupid as I hoped she was. I glared harder at her. I knew the next words to leave my mouth were going to be horrible and cruel words. Especially about the girl I had learned to consider a friend. "I would NEVER defend a stupid, know-it-all, little, Scarhead loving Mudblood! And you damn well know it Parkinson! How DARE you accuse me of something so filthy!" I fought the urge to cringe as I spoke. The words felt like mud in my mouth and a fire pit in my gut.

Pansy's glare slowly turned into a smirk, "I know you wouldn't. I just felt like seeing your reaction." I wanted nothing more than to curse the girl in front of me. "You can go now."

I nearly let out a sigh of relief as I turned and started towards the woods. I was free at last. The past two days had been horrible.

I entered the woods and began trying to decide what I wanted to do. I knew I wanted to get away from the group, but I'd already done that. Now what?

My mind kept wandering back to Hermione. And for some reason, I knew I needed to let her know I was sorry. I didn't know why, but my mind was made up. I was going to try and find her.

I tried to re-trace my steps from the last time we had found the group, figuring they hadn't gone too far from there. And as I drew closer to where we had encountered, I saw just the person I wanted to see.

Hermione was picking leaves from a shrub. I gave a small smile to myself, of course she knew all of the plants that could be used for other things.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before entering the small clearing. And as I crossed into the clearing, I was happy that she heard me, as I realized I had no idea what to say. I wasn't so happy when she drew a knife and pointed it towards me, ready to throw. A glare was set on her face as she spoke, "What do you want Malfoy?"

I felt a slight twinge of sadness at her use of my last name. "I wanted to see how you were."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I…I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Bull. Where are your little friends?"

"They're not here. Just me. I left them."

She gave a cold laugh, "And, why would you do that Malfoy?"

I glared back, "You saw me practice more than once. And did I ever mess up like I did the other day? You danced with me Hermione! You know I would never make a misstep like I did yesterday!"

"Mistakes happen."

"Not like that. It's pretty ironic it was a perfect mistake so you could get away, isn't it?"

Her glare hardened, "You wouldn't do that."

"I would, and I did." I let out a deep sigh. I knew it was going to be hard to earn her trust.

"Why?"

I peered left, and I peered right, anywhere but at her. The truth was, I didn't really know why I did it, just that I did. I reached down and pulled my wand from my sock, "If I wanted you dead, I could've done it with this. I don't know why I did it, but I wanted to help you."

She nodded slowly, "Fine. But don't expect anything in return."

I nodded back, "I would never. I only wanted you to know I wasn't trying to hurt you, but to help you, actually. You're my…" And the word suddenly occurred to me. She wasn't like a friend, she WAS a friend. "You became my friend."

Hermione's face softened, but her voice was still hard when she replied. "We weren't friends before this all started. We won't be friends in here either. It's too late for friendships." She paused for a few moments before finishing her thought, "I'm going to lose enough friends. Why make a new one just to lose them too?"

I knew she was right, but for some reason, her words really hurt. I meant what I said, she had become my friend. I nodded and she continued, "Don't try to find me again Malfoy. Or I will kill you. If someone else doesn't first." Even though she had a serious expression, I had a slight feeling she didn't mean her words. But I nodded anyway, and turned to leave.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35, Day 6

Hermione

I had been very surprised to see Draco. Part of me had even been happy to know he was okay, but then again, I knew I shouldn't be. He wasn't my friend. He wasn't someone I had to protect. He wasn't someone I cared about. And yet, when I told him I would kill him, every part of me screamed that I was lying. And furthermore, my heart sank at the thought. As if I was threatening to kill Harry or Ron.

As I watched him leave, my heart sank even more. A battle raged on within me. The kind hearted side of me wanted to thank my former enemy, but the logical part of me knew it must be a trap. Draco Malfoy ad I were not friends. And we never would be. We couldn't be.

As I re-entered our camp I tried t put on a face of order, my usual face. But I must not have done a very convincing job, as Ron instantly knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Mione?"

I shrugged to him, "Nothing. Nothing more than usual at least."

Ron shook his head, "No, it's something else." I was rather annoyed really. He never noticed something was wrong when I actually wanted him to! He turned to Ginny, "Doesn't she seem like something else is up Ginny?"

Ginny looked up from a stick she was sharpening and shrugged without a word. I looked around camp and furrowed my brows, "Where's Harry?"

He had been in the camp when I left, I was sure of it. Ron shrugged before answering, "He wanted to take a look around the area to see if he could find anything else useful. Or dangerous."

Ginny looked up with a glare, "I don't get the point really. Besides, Hermione, don't YOU know where he is?"

I tilted my head slightly with a frown, "Ginny, I'm really worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately. Are you sure you're alright? You've been rather…accusing."

She huffed, "Why on earth would I be accusing? What do I even have to accuse you of? Why, do you have a guilty conscience or something?"

Ginny's glare hardened further as my frown deepened, "Ginny, we're like sisters. I have never lied to you, and I have never kept something from you. Why would I start now?"

"Maybe I just don't think you're the good girl you pretend to be."

We both sat in silence before Ron stood, "Alright you two. I think it's been a long couple of days. I think the heat is getting to you. The pressure is getting to you. You're both getting anxious and you're both imagining things. You're best friends. Let's not fight. These are our last days with all of us together."

I nodded in agreeance, I knew he was right. Ginny, on the other hand, disagreed strongly. "I've had it! I'm sick of being the little, irresponsible, breaking sister! I most certainly am NOT cracking under pressure! Maybe I'm just finally saying how I've always felt! Did you ever think of that? Did you?!" And with those words, she stormed into the woods.

Ron moved to try and follow her, but I caught his sleeve, "Let her go cool off Ron. I think she just needs some space. We're all going a little crazy in here."

He nodded slowly before finally sitting back down. We sat in silence, staring at our small fire. My thoughts wandered back to Dra co as I did so. I felt that he really had meant what he said, that he was trying to help me. I knew I shouldn't, but I really did. I'd already wondered it myself, so his confirmation pretty much made up my mind.

I felt terrible. I was betraying my friends by even remotely thinking of trusting Draco. He was with the rest of the Slytherins. He had been our childhood bully. My childhood tormentor! And, yet, there was something that I couldn't explain. I couldn't hate him like I used to. I couldn't like him either. There was just too much going on.

"Where's Ginny?"

I jumped when Harry's voice startled me. I hadn't heard him approach at all. I looked up to find the sun had moved a few feet. I wondered how long I had been lost in my own thoughts. Ron sighed deeply before explaining the story to Harry. Harry's eyes widened more and more as the story continued. He finally sighed and frowned, "She has been acting strange. Just hasn't been herself. I don't know what's up. But I miss her."

Ron and I nodded in agreeance before we fell back into silence. Harry passed out some meat he had caught and I added some spice leaves to it to give it a little flavor. As we stuck our sticks in the fire, the smell immediately made my mouth water.

Soon enough, Ginny showed back u quietly. She took a seat beside Harry and gave him a big hug before turning to Ron and I. She took a deep breath before speaking, "I want to apologize to you guys. How I was acting was uncalled for. I guess you were right, all of this is getting to me. It's hard, you know? I don't…I don't want to be alone. But I don't want to die. I know you're all scared about it. But I let it make me someone I'm not, and I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Ron and I exchanged a look before grinning and running to hug her. We both gave her our own apologies and thanked her for hers. We all sat down in our former spots and passed Ginny a stick with her share of meat on it.

The four of us sat in silence for a bit before I spoke up, "What do you guys think it will be like if one of us makes it out?"

Ron was the first to answer, "Miserable. I don't want to be without you all. And I don't want to see mum if she lost another of us. It was hard enough seeing her after we lost Fred."

We each nodded before Harry spoke up, "I don't want to be alone again. I was alone for the first eleven years of my life. No friends, no family who loved me. I can't do that again."

Ron gave Harry a pat on the back, "Mum would still call you one of her kids Harry. You wouldn't be alone."

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, but it wouldn't be the same. The house would never be the same again without you and Ginny."

We all fell back into silence before Ginny spoke up, "Who do you think will actually win?"

We paused again before each of us shrugged. I was the first to answer, "Unfortunately, probably a Slytherin. They're the only ones cruel enough to kill each other." There were several nods before we fell into silence again.

Ginny spoke up again, she was the most talkative she'd been in days, "We should probably get to searching for a new place to set up for the night. We've been here too long."

I nodded, "You're right. We should break off into pairs and search for the best spot. And we can all meet back here."

Ginny grinned, "Exactly what I was thinking Mione!"

Harry and Ron both smiled before Ron's turned into a playful evil, "Girls versus boy. Annnd…go!"

We burst into laughter and threw dirt on the fire before the boys took off one way and Ginny and I ran the other.

Ginny and I finally slowed to a walk and surveyed the area for the best resources. Ginny's footsteps turned quiet and I turned around to face her. "You okay Ginny?"

She shrugged, "Hermione, I've been a bad friend."

I furrowed my brows, "What do you mean?"

"Well I lied to you."

"About what?" I was genuinely perplexed. Ginny had been back to normal again, the girl I missed, and now she was back to acting strange.

"I lied about why I've been arguing and so distant lately."

"Then… why have you been acting different?"

She walked closer to me and I could see a dark glint in her eyes, "Well, people change when someone gets in the way of the person they love. Especially when lives are on the line."

I grew even more confused, "What do you mean Gin?"

"I mean that I know what you did Hermione."

She suddenly pulled a knife from her pocket and looked at it, thoughtful and dark. She was beginning to scare me. "Ginny, I don't know what you're talking about. But I'm not going to hurt you. You have to know that."

Her smirk grew darker, "Oh, I know you won't. Because I'm going to hurt you first." And suddenly, Ginny was lunging toward me, knife in hand.

"Ginny! I'm not going to fight you! What are you doing?!"

She slashed outward, making me yelp as she scraped my arm. I continued to move backwards until Ginny had me backed against a tree. "Hermione, I'm sick of your lying."

I tried to push Ginny away, without hurting her, but she suddenly drew back and slammed my head against the tree. My still healing head wound slammed into the rough bark of the tree, fresh blood coming to the surface and pain spreading from within it.

She moved one hand up and wrapped it around my throat. I had n clue what was happening. With her other hand, Ginny raised the knife, "I saw you kiss Harry the other night Hermione. And that was the final straw. That was my breaking point. Why should I bust my ass to try and save the people I thought I loved, when they're going to go behind my back. I just wat to know how long it's been going on." She suddenly laughed a horrible laugh, "Probably awhile. And, what's funny, is I don't even care anymore."

I was seeing dark spots now and the knife was coming towards my throat. I was going to die. I was being killed by one of my best friends.

Just as the knife grazed the sensitive skin of my throat, Ginny was thrown away from me. I could just make out a familiar head of blonde hair through the dizzy haze.

"Don't touch her."

Ginny laughed that dark, unfamiliar laugh again, "What, was she screwing you too Malfoy? You two all buddy buddy now? I'll just take you out too I guess."

Draco jumped backwards as Ginny lunged at him, "I don't want to hurt you Weasley! Just leave Hermione alone and leave."

"No. I have a scorn to settle. And I'm going to settle it."

Ginny turned and ran towards me. Draco ran right behind her, "I said don't tough her! I don't want to hurt you!"

But Ginny was pulling the knife again and diving towards me. Just as I tried to jump out of the way, I saw a flash of silver. And suddenly Ginny was on the ground bleeding.

She moved her hands from her stomach and they were covered in blood. Blood was leaking pouring from the wound quickly.

"No!" I sprang to my feet, trying to avoid the black spots in my vision and ran towards Ginny. I dropped to her side and immediately began to pull the stitches supplies from my backpack, "No, no, no. Hang on Ginny! Hang on!"

I was frantic now, trying to hurry as quickly as I could.

Ginny's eyes fluttered as I tried to pull her shirt up to gain access to the wound, "Don't. I'm… I'm sorry."

"No, don't say that. It's okay Gin, you're going to be alright, Just hang on."

Her eyes closed and red sparks flew into the air above her. She was gone.

I turned to Draco, tears flowing down my cheeks, "You killed her! You bastard, you killed her!"

Draco's brows furrowed in anger, "I just saved your life Hermione! She was killing you!"

"You killed her!"

He was moving closer to me now, "Hermione, I did it to save you. I told her I didn't want to hurt her. I tried!"

Tears flowed more and more now. He was right. He tried. He saved my life. There was no question about it this time.

I suddenly heard Ron and Harry's voices, "Ginny! Hermine!" I could hear footsteps approaching quickly, a solid run. They were coming.

I looked up to Draco, tears still falling. I dropped my voice now, almost a whisper, "Run." Draco looked at me confused, "If they know, they'll kill you. Run. Go!"

He nodded and turned and ran as fast as he could, disappearing into the trees. Within moments, I was staring Harry and Ron in the eyes as they froze when they saw me sitting beside Ginny's lifeless body. And I had no idea what to say to them. And I had just saved her killer from their wrath.

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys, I love that you're all still reading, and that I'm even getting new readers! But I reallllly miss the comments. I loved hearing from you guys! I need to know what you think so I can improve on what you like and don't like. So, if you could leave some comments, it would be a HUGE thanks from me! I would also like to point out that the comment contest from a few chapters ago is still going on as well! So remember to, in your comment, tell me what you like, dislike, favorite part, least favorite part, and maybe throw in what you think will happen! Plus I'd love to hear about your favorite and least favorite characters and why. Anyway, thanks soooo much for reading! -ZutaraDramione97-**_


	36. Chapter 36

. Chapter 36, Night 6

Hermione

Harry and Ron stared at Ginny's lifeless body and my tearstained cheeks for a few moments before running to our side. Both boys had tears streaming down their own faces now.

They dropped to my side and Harry started shaking Ginny as Ron screamed at her. "Ginny! Ginny wake up! You have to wake up! Please Ginny! Please!"

Harry tried to grab the stitches supplies from my hands, "Come on Ginny, wake up. You'll be okay. Just wake up."

My heart jerked even more as the scene unfolded. I cried harder right along with them as I tried to rasp out, "She's gone. She's gone."

The two continued to cry and shake and scream until finally Harry pulled her lifeless body into his arms and sobbed harder still. Ron placed his head on his lifeless sister's back. And then we were all holding each other and Ginny.

We stayed like that forever. The sky was darkening before the sobbing stopped. We all stayed in our small huddle, completely silent until Ron stood and faced me. His form was towering over me as his expression darkened, "What the hell happened here?"

And that was the question I had been dreading. I didn't know how to answer. She had been trying to kill me, but I couldn't ruin their image of Ginny like that. The last thing they'd seen her do was run into the woods with me, laughing. That was the image I wish I still had of her. But the last thing I'd seen had been much darker. I saw her running at me with a knife whenever I looked to her lifeless body.

Ron screamed at me again, "What the bloody hell happened here Hermione!?"

"I…I don't know." It was the closest thing to the truth I could muster. I really didn't know what had happened. Ginny just suddenly attacked me. And I didn't know where Draco came from at all. He was just suddenly there. "We got separated. And…and then I found her like…like this…"

Ron started yelling again, "Why did you leave her in the first place!? You two were supposed to be together!"

I tried to repeat that we were separated, but I was cut off by Harry quietly saying, "Stop yelling at her. She never would've hurt Ginny on purpose. Or got her hurt."

Ron continued glaring at me as I spoke again, "We should leave. Maybe somehow they will get Ginny's body so that she can be buried."

Harry nodded slowly, but he refused to move. Ron and I slowly took hold of his hands and pried them away from Ginny's body. And as we all started to walk away, I took one last look at the girl who had formerly been my best friend, who had almost become my killer, and whispered goodbye.

The boys and I walked through the woods slowly, pain in each of our hearts and etched on our faces. We finally stopped when the light had faded to the point that we could see no more. And then the voice boomed through the arena for the night, "Good evening tributes. On this sixth day of the Tournament of Magic two tributes have fallen, Hannah Abbott and Ginevra Weasley. Four Gryffindors, one Hufflepuff, three Ravenclaws, and four Slytherins remain. Goodnight and good luck tomorrow."

I could barely make out the shape of Ron standing as the voice finished. Then I heard his voice screaming into the air, "Are you happy now?! Have you taught your lesson yet?! My little sister is dead because of you bastards! You want to teach people a lesson by making us the thing you're trying to tell people not to become! Well I'm sick of your little game! I'm done playing!" And then I heard him sobbing again.

I moved to comfort him, but he pushed me off muttering, "Don't touch me." I so badly wanted to tell him that I was sorry about Ginny, that I had done everything I could. But I knew I couldn't do that. It would be a bold faced lie.

As Ron continued to push me away, I made the decision to climb into a tree for the night. I finally found a comfortable limb to sleep on for the night and I fell fast asleep with my backpack under my head and my blanket covering me.

My nightmares had changed constantly since entering the arena. Tonight's nightmare featured the events of the day. Over and over I saw Ginny lunge at me. And over and over I saw the light leave her eyes. I heard my screams, and I heard my friends' screams and cries.

Finally the nightmare changed. I repeatedly heard Harry calling my name as explosions sounded around me. The ground shook and I repeatedly heard crashing. The sound was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

As I stared at Ginny's body inside my nightmare for the hundredth time, I began to be splashed with water as Harry screamed my name louder. And then I connected it all. It was a storm, and Harry was calling for me in the real world.

I jumped awake. Sheets of rain fell from the sky. Not only was the rain cold, but the air as well. I felt little beads of hail slapping me in the face accompanied by the splashing water. Thunder resounded all around and the sky repeatedly lit up with lightning. Everywhere I looked lightning struck.

Above the roar of the storm I could barely make out Ron yelling, "We have to go Harry! She's already gone! She would've come down already! We have to get somewhere with more cover!"

I couldn't see the two. There was far too much rain to see anything. I tried to yell, "Harry! Ron! I'm here! I'm coming!" But the storm was too loud. Just as I began to climb down from the tree, lightning struck the limb I had been sitting in. It missed me by mere inches, but I came crashing down from the tree.

The landing was harsh and painful, but I rose from the ground quickly. Harry and Ron were gone, and I had no idea which way they had gone. One of my worst nightmare had come true. They abandoned me.

Lightning struck near me yet again and I took off running. The lightning was far too close and far too sporadic to stay in the open. As I ran I could feel the ground growing soggier and my feet sloshing through water accumulating on the ground. I had to find higher ground. Because the ground was flooding fast.

I continued running. The air was so cold and the water only made it worse. My limbs were going numb and my hearing already felt like it was gone from the thunder. Each bolt of lightning blinded me. The water was up to nearly my knees when I tripped over something.

A bright strike of lightning caused bright blonde hair to reflect back at me. I froze. Draco. He was unconscious and his head was barely above the water. I could see him bleeding from a gash on his forehead and blood was seeping into the water around him. It wasn't a large amount, but enough to be bad.

I had to make a choice. I didn't have long before the lightning would strike the water and electrocute us both. I also didn't have long before the water covered Draco. I had to make my decision fast. And it hit me, why was I even contemplating this?

I grabbed Draco under the arms and wrapped my arm around him. Carrying him made it even harder and slower to trudge through the water. I knew carrying Draco was lessening my chances of making it to safety, but I had to. He had saved my life. I owed him this much.

Just as I began to grow too tired to attempt to run anymore, the lightning lit up what appeared to be a small cave. A smile engulfed my face and I felt my energy renew. I ran for the cave, pulling Draco with me.

We didn't enter the cave a moment too soon, as lightning struck the water right where I had just been standing. A wave of relief washed through me and I pulled Draco further from the opening.

I laid him down, giving him my soaked blanket as a pillow. I checked to make sure he was breathing and let out a sigh of relief. He was indeed breathing.

Both of us were shivering and shaking from the cold. I grabbed my supplies from my backpack and began to stitch the wound on Draco's forehead. As I did so, I heard a loud pop resound from behind me.

I turned to find a package. The label read "For Hermione. Mr. Ollivander." I unwrapped the package quickly and pulled out a bundle of dry firewood and matches. My hands shook as I tried to light the matches, but I eventually managed. The fire sprang to life as the match touched the firewood.

I pulled Draco closer to the fire and I moved to remove his jacket to check for any other wounds. He had a few cuts on his arms, but nothing too serious. I covered a slightly deeper cut with some wet gauze, hoping it would at least help a little.

There was a distinctively darker spot on his dark green shirt. When I noticed this, I pulled Draco's shirt up to see what had been causing the darkness. His lifted shirt revealed a rather large gash. Wood splinters surrounded the cut, and a stick was stuck in it.

I took a deep breath, trying to decide what to do. As gingerly as I could, I placed my hands on either side of the stick and pushed gently to get an idea of how deep the stick was lodged. It only seemed to be about two inches in when I decided I would have to pull it out to stitch the wound.

Draco's face contorted with pain as I pulled the stick out quickly and carefully. As I stitched.

When I finished working, I moved to the mouth of the small cave to wash my hands in the rain. It worked quickly and I retreated back to the fire beside Draco.

I looked at him as he slept and I couldn't help but wonder yet again why he had saved me. I found myself laughing in my mind. I'd swore he couldn't become my friend, and yet, here I was. Risking my safety to save his life, and taking care of his wounds, just as I would Harry or Ron.

I tried to sleep, but found it difficult. There was far too much going on in my mind. Far too much had happened in such a short time. Ginny had tried to kill me. Draco had killed Ginny. I dad Draco run. Harry and Ron left me. I had saved Draco. My mind just continued to spin and spin until I heard a slight groan beside me.

I quickly sat up and moved closer to Draco who muttered, "Where am I?"

I almost chuckled to myself, "You're in a cave in the arena."

His eyes opened slowly, "Hermione?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah." He tried to sit up and yelped in pain. I gently urged him to lay back down. "Try not to move. You got some pretty nasty wounds."

"Why are you here?"

"I saved you. When I found you, you were almost under water from the storm. I brought you here with me."

"Why?"

I paused for a moment, "I guess there are two reasons really." He stared at me expectantly, waiting for my answer. I took a deep breath, "First, I owed you. You saved my life and it was only right I returned the favor. And…and you're my friend Draco."

His eyes widened in surprise for a minute before a small smile came to his lips. He gave a very light chuckle before speaking. "So much for you'll kill me if you see me again huh."

I gave a small smile back and gave a half-hearted laugh. He was right. It was kind of funny.

We sat in silence for a bit before Draco said, "Thank you. For…saving me."

I knew the words were hard for him to say. He was a very prideful person, and I knew he disliked needing to be rescued. I nodded to him before he continued, "The last thing I remember was I was in a tree. And the storm started. I was trying to climb down when I saw the lightning, but I lost my footing. I felt something stab my side and then I felt myself hit the ground. I guess it knocked me out."

I nodded, "I stitched you up in a few places. You hit your head pretty hard and got a gash. And I stitched you up where the stick stabbed you. I put some gauze on your arm scrapes too."

"Thank you Hermione. For everything. I really do appreciate it."

"You're welcome Draco."

We sat in silence again until, yet again, Draco broke it. "I…I'm sorry about your friend. I didn't want to hurt her. Honestly. I didn't want to hurt anyone in here. I just wanted to keep you safe. And when she went after you again, it was what I had to do. I'm so, so sorry."

I looked over at him and could see tears in his eyes. I knew he meant it. Draco talked with me before we came in about not wanting to hurt anybody. I couldn't resist the sudden urge to reach over and take hold of his hand. I gave it a small squeeze and he squeezed back. I whispered to him, "It's okay. I believe you. I…I trust you." And I knew it was true. I did trust him.

I finally laid back down and looked to Draco, who was already falling back to sleep. We both needed sleep. I never noticed the fact that I was still holding his hand.

 _ **Remaining Tributes: Team 1- Ron Weasley, Team 3- Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger, Team 4- Harry Potter & Pansy Parkinson, Team 5- Anthony Goldstein, Team 6- Gregory Goyle, Team 7- Terry Boot, Team 8- Vincent Crabbe & Luna Lovegood, Team 9- Neville Longbottom, Team 11- Zacharias Smith**_

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys! Don't forget to like, comment, follow! You're all amazing and thanks so much for reading! This story will finally have some more Dramione action coming up, so keep reading! But remember, plot armor is non-existent in this story! -ZutaraDramione97-**_


	37. Chapter 37

. Chapter 37, Day 7

Harry

Ron and I had found a small cave to crawl into during the storm. It was barely big enough for the both of us, but it was dry. Currently, we were sat outside the cave frozen in thoughts. I felt like crawling in a hole and dying.

Ginny had died. I'd seen her body, and held her lifeless, cold body. She was nothing like she should have been, warm and loving. And almost right after that, we had lost Hermione. We wouldn't know until nightfall if she was dead or alive, but we had just left her either way.

I turned a look to Ron and felt anger rise in me. It was his fault. He was the one who wanted to leave Hermione. He was the one who had only been thinking of himself. And then I sighed, letting the anger go with my breath. I'd been the one who'd gone along with it. I was the one who couldn't protect anyone like I should.

When I finally turned to look at Ron, I saw he had tears dripping from his eyes. He had cried nearly all night as well. I had a feeling it was because of Ginny.

"Ron, we should go find Hermione."

He shook his head, "No."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Why not? We have make sure she's okay. She could be in danger, with the Slytherins running around."

Ron shrugged, "She can handle herself. And besides, she's probably dead."

My eyes widened, "How can you say something like that Ron?!"

He simply shrugged again, "It's easy Harry. I don't trust her. I feel she's lying. I think she was mad at Ginny and had something to do with her death. So, quite frankly, I don't care what happened to her."

My jaw dropped, literally, "How can you say that?! She's our best friend! And you know she would never hurt someone! Especially Ginny! Besides, you loved her Ron! Do you remember that? When you were in love with Hermione."

"Yeah, and she broke my heart. Things change. My feelings have."

I shook my head in disbelief at him. He was being someone I never thought I'd see him become. A major asshole.

The rest of the day had been spent in much the same way, arguing and sulking. I really felt lost with both girls being dead. But then, that night, we found out that Hermione wasn't dead at all, as nobody had died that day. I wanted nothing more than t go and make sure she was safe, but I knew Ron would never agree to it. And I really didn't have the fight in me to argue at the moment. I was too devastated my Ginny's death.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38, Night 7

Luna

It had been a rough couple of days met with a hard journey. An emotional journey that was. Ginny was dead, and I still couldn't believe it. Ginny and I had been close for quite some time. She was one of my few girl friends who I could just chat with. She didn't call me loony, or weird, or anything of the sort. She was just my friend. My best friend in my eyes.

I wondered how Harry was taking the situation. Probably not well at all. He and Ginny had been nearly inseparable, and I knew they were both pretty much madly in love. He must be a wreck. I so badly wanted to find him and give him a comforting hug before asking how he was doing. So many people we knew had already died. So few of us remained.

The only upside to the last two days had been that nobody had died. I was surprised when nobody had drowned in the storm, or been electrocuted. The lightning and rain had both been horrific. The rain quickly flooded the woods and the lightning knocked down many trees. Terry, Anthony, and I had only escaped to safety by Mr. Ollivander sending in a rubber raft for me. Sure, we'd still gotten wet, very, very, wet, but we lived. The rubber deflected any lightning which came near us.

The next day had been quiet. Terry, Anthony, and I had stayed in our raft most of the day, waiting for the water level to go down. Apparently we had been in a sort of valley in our area of the woods, as the water had gotten much deeper than other areas of the woods. Our area had been around four and five feet deep, while as we ventured out of the valley, water had only gone up to three feet at most.

It was very refreshing to be with fellow Ravenclaws. We had some very philosophical debates accompanied by intellectual conversations during the quiet day. Since entering the arena, I'd nearly forgotten the comfort of such things. It was so hard to believe we'd only been in the arena a week. It felt like so, so much longer. I imagined it as partly from all of the loss we'd all suffered.

Currently, the three of us were laying in the raft staring up at the stars seeing which constellations we could find. We were all laughing and having fun with the game, even as the air grew colder. I was currently in last place, having only found three. Terry was in first with six, followed by Anthony with five. It was almost possible to pretend that we were just lying in the Room of Requirement. Almost.

As we ran out of constellations, the three of us fell silent. Terry was softly snoring soon, and Anthony's breathing indicated that he too had fallen asleep. I, on the other hand, found it very difficult to fall asleep. The air was seeming to grow colder, and I felt as though I was being watched.

When looking to the trees I thought I saw the shadows moving. The nearly danced. They weaved in and out of the trees repeatedly. The air grew colder and colder, and I finally realized the monsters in front of me when one of the 'shadows' crossed into the moonlight from above. There were dementors surrounding us.

I quickly jumped up and yelled at the boys to wake up. Luckily, neither of them were heavy sleepers and they woke up, fairly alert, almost immediately. I yelled that we needed to run and took off in another direction from the dementors crossing in front of us.

I could hear footsteps behind me, but couldn't turn to see if both of the boys were following. I just kept running, trying to think of a way, any way, to defend ourselves against the dementors.

The dark and haunting creatures had always scared me. I'd heard stories of their fearsomeness as a child, but had never completely believed in the terror they created until I met them in my second year.

They instilled such a sadness in my heart, something I had always done so well at keeping at bay. I'd always considered myself a happy soul, but dementors made that feel like I'd never known happiness in my entire life. They brought out every piece of pain I'd ever experienced.

Suddenly, dementors were in front of me. I stopped and turned around to try and run the other way, but the boys were already there. Dementors were closing in on all sides, there was no escape. I saw one begin to drink the soul from Anthony first. I tried to run forward to help, but a dementor connected to myself before I had the chance.

As I fell to the ground I saw another dementor attack Terry. I was instantly thrown into some of my worst memories.

I saw myself sitting with my mother as I was a child. She was teaching me how to make a potion. We were laughing and joking, and then there was an explosion. And I watched as my mother was thrown backwards directly into a wall.

Then there was the day of her funeral. Several had attended that day, but it was a very sad memory in my eyes. I saw my mother's lifeless body lying in a pine box waiting to be cremated. They hadn't been able to entirely remove the scorch marks on her face from the blast.

I saw a very young and very small version of myself being tormented at school. I hadn't always been so immune to teasing as I was currently, and bullies used to be the worst kind of pain for me.

I saw myself being taken from Hogwarts to Malfoy manner, where I was locked in the basement for ages. And finally, just like that, the memories stopped.

I wondered at first if I had died. The pain had suddenly vanished along with all of my painful memories. But as I opened my eyes, I saw the dementors simply retreating. And red sparks flying into the air above one of my friends.

I stood on wobbly legs and urged myself closer to see who had died. I sat down between my two friends, one of which was unconscious, the other dead, and began to cry. Terry was unconscious from the loss of energy, and Anthony was dead. The dementors had performed the kiss on him. And the worst part? All three of us could have defended ourselves had we had our wands.

 ** _Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading! Remember to like, comment, follow, favorite, etc! Please leave me feedback on what you're thinking so far, like what you do and don't like! I'm sorry for the short chapters, just not feeling the other characters, but needed to update on them. -ZutaraDramione97-_**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39, Day 8

Draco

I felt surprisingly warm and tingly when I woke up. It was a strange sensation, a very…happy feeling. I opened my eyes and found that during the night, I must have snuggled closer to Hermione to stay warm.

My eyes widened in surprise. I knew it had been horribly cold the night before, but I never would have guessed we would have wound up cuddling because of it. I was even more surprised to find that I didn't mind the feeling. Cuddling with her was kind of nice actually.

I eased away from her, hoping she didn't know we had cuddled. While I hadn't minded it, because of the warmth, I figured that Hermione would very much mind it. My brows furrowed when I made a realization. I hadn't had any nightmares while cuddling with her. I shook my head and moved to start our fire.

It was the first day I had been able to entirely move without pain. There was still discomfort, but no intense pain from the wound in my side where the stick had been stuck. As I started the fire, my mind flashed back to the events of the previous day.

Hermione and I had stayed in the cave all day, in part due to waiting on water to recede, and in part due to my injuries. They had been rather painful yesterday. What had been nice, however, was when Hermione had helped to change the bandages ad clean the wound. Her hands were very soft and gentle as she worked. And her face had been rather priceless as she pulled up my shirt to work. She had apparently not noticed my abs when she stitched the wound in the first place. As when she pulled my shirt up, she began to blush when her eyes ran over my abs.

My thoughts shifted back to the Sponsor Ball, a smile coming to my face. I'd never noticed before then how beautiful she was. As I looked at her now, I shook my head. She was always beautiful, even now, with cuts and scrapes, even stitches on her forehead. And then I remembered our dance.

Hermione and I had been so in sync for our performance at the ball. Every move had been perfect. It was almost as if we were two pieces of the same whole on that night. With us being so in-tune to each other then, part of me wondered what it would be like if we fought together now. I didn't want to watch her die. I felt what was becoming a familiar twinge of pain in my chest and stomach at the thought of Hermione being hurt. At the thought of watching her die.

I jumped as I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and found that Hermione had woken up. She gave a weak, drowsy smile. And I found it oddly cute. I inwardly cringed. Did friends think of their friends as cute? Sure, it was one thing to call them beautiful, but, cute?

"Morning Draco."

I gave a half smile back, "Morning. How'd you sleep?"

Her brows furrowed in thought for a moment before she answered, "Surprisingly well actually."

I nodded to her before motioning for her to move to the fire. She pulled some plant roots from her backpack and stuck them on sticks before sticking them in the fire to heat. She pulled them from the fire and passed one to me. The root was strangely spicy, but still tasted bland.

Hermione had a strange look on her face as she ate, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head before shrugging, "I'm not quite sure. I just have a bad feeling I suppose."

"Any idea what it's about?"

"No, not really. I guess maybe I just feel like trouble's brewing."

"I suppose you're right. It's just too quiet. There hasn't been enough trouble since we came in."

She nodded in agreement. I had a feeling the Ministry was done just letting the small group of killers come and find us. They were ready to push.

We sat in silence for quite some time until Hermione turned to me, "We should play a game."

I cocked an eyebrow and turned to her, "A game? Why?"

She shrugged, "Well, it's just always been something I've done. Since I was a kid. It's always been kind of comforting, and it's just something to do. And, well, we can get to know each other better really."

"What kind of game is it?"

She grinned, "It's called twenty questions. We just ask each other a bunch of questions really."

I cocked an eyebrow at her again, "Sounds kind of stupid."

She shrugged with a small laugh, "It is. But, it's fun."

I rolled my eyes with a small smile, "Why not. You start I guess."

She stared into space in thought for a moment before looking at me again, "What's your favorite color?"

I chuckled, "You're going to find it a bit typical. It's green. Slytherin green. I've always liked the color of it. Especially on me if I do say so myself."

She gave a laugh, a real laugh, "Always so full of yourself Malfoy." I knew she was joking, even though she used my last name.

I chuckled too, "What about you? What's your favorite color?"

"That's easy. I really like turquoise. It's just a unique color that you don't see often. It's radiant, but subtle." She gave a small smile before continuing, "Hmm, whose dress did you like most at the Sponsor Ball?"

I was a little surprised, that was probably the most random question she could have thought of, but it was still simple instead of deep. "That's not much of a question Hermione."

It was true. There had only really been one dress that caught my eyes that night. "Then answer the question."

I sighed, "Yours of course. None of the others so much as held a candle to yours. Your dress was beautiful. And it suited you so well." She blushed almost furiously and I knew I should change the subject.

The question was, what did I want to ask without going too deep? I didn't want to ask an uncomfortable question and cause us to get awkward. That was the last thing I wanted.

"What's your favorite song?" It was a simple question, and something that I really was interested in, even if she'd probably say some Muggle song I'd never heard of.

"That's a hard one. I have a lot of favorite songs, but I guess currently it's probably this new song called 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing'. It's by a Muggle band, and really new, but I heard it and just fell in love. I ran right out and bought the CD and listened to it over and over."

I chuckled and then tilted my head, "What's a CD?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "Oh, right! Sorry, I forgot. Um, it's kind of like a record for the gramophones at Hogwarts. Except, this one is much smaller. Like this big," she showed an idea of how big the CD would be, "and it goes into a CD player. It's a small disc. It's more portable really."

I nodded along as she explained, it sounded interesting. "Anyway…" She paused. "I'm not very good at playful banter questions. And I just can't help it, I'm sorry. Why…why did you become a Death Eater? That doesn't seem anything like you now. So I'm just trying to figure out what the difference is."

Well, I'd hoped to keep questions simple, but I understood her point. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was something I really hated thinking about. "It's my father's fault really. He…he was my hero as a child. And he was a Deatheater. Then…he made him angry." I hoped she'd follow that by him, I meant Voldemort. I still couldn't bring myself to say it out loud, but he also wasn't my lord, so I refused to call him the Dark Lord. And He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sounded so childish. "So he wanted me to be a follower. And I did it. Partly because I wanted to redeem my family, and partly because if I didn't, he would kill me."

She looked both shell-shocked and not very surprised at the same time. "And then he wanted you to kill Dumbledore." I nodded in my agreeance.

"I… I didn't want to. I know it's hard to believe, but I guess part of me realized I liked the old man a little. Just something about him I suppose. I kind of miss him. And, of course, I didn't want to become a killer. Deep down. On that night, I was terrified. And I couldn't do it."

She nodded along as I spoke. I so badly hoped she didn't notice the tears ha welled in my eyes. Thinking of the memory really had hurt me. I never wanted to be a killer. Then, or now. And yet, I had killed the Weasley girl, Ginny, without a second thought. I felt a yearning to protect Hermione, like something I had never felt before.

Hermione's voice was almost raspy when she whispered, "Your turn."

I thought to myself for awhile before settling on a question I had wondered about quite a few times. "What kind of things did you guys do in the Room of Requirement with your group that Umbridge wanted destroyed?"

"Really? I ask you the most personal question possible and THAT is what you come up with?" She let out a laugh as I shrugged. "Well, we did Defense Against the Dark Arts. Practically. We practiced with each other, and taught and learned from each other."

"What spells did you guys do?"

"There were lots to be honest. But the most amazing was when we all worked on the patronus charm together. Harry taught us."

"Can you cast it?"

She nodded with a proud smile, "Course I can. Mine's an otter!"

I let out a chuckle, "An otter? Really? I would have expected like an owl or something of the sort! Not an otter!" But as I thought about it, I suppose it did suit Hermione's nature. She was a very loveable and silly person. Much like an otter.

She shrugged, "I expected the same actually. But it must suit me somehow. Nobody has ever been able to figure why."

I was surprised really. I figured it out, but her best friends hadn't?

The rest of the day was spent in much the same manner. We joked and laughed and played around. It was a very nice feeling to be laughing with a friend. I friend I was finding I felt incredibly close to. Much to my own surprise.

 ** _Author's Note: Hi lovelies! I am sooooo sorry it's been soooo long since I've updated! I just started a new job, just got moved to full time, have been helping my brother with his senior project, been busy with regular things, and have honestly been suffering writer's block. On another note! I will soon be working on other fanfics for other series! I will soon be working on 2 Law and Order SVU fanfics, along with a story for The Fosters! And! Possibly beginning work on my next Dramione! But more details on that later ;) Thank you so much for your continued loyalty to this story and being amazing fans! Reviews really inspire me to write, so please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I write! I would also like to inform everyone that this story will be approximately 55 chapters, so stay tuned! -ZutaraDramione97-_**


	40. Chapter 40

. Chapter 40, Day 9

Neville

I awoke to a strange sound. It sounded like something moving through the grass at high speeds, almost dragging through the dirt. And then came the hissing.

A large snake sprung from the tall grass and into my path. It reminded me faintly of Nagini. As I turned to run in the opposite direction, I realized that many more small snakes had come up behind me and were moving closer. I had two choices, the large snake in front of me, or the several small ones.

I weighed my options and decided on turning and running through the smaller snakes. They seemed much slower and less lethal than the large one. I swung my sword around my ankles at the creatures, trying to kill as many as I could. Many of them were small enough I could step on and crush them, but others were easier to kill by stabbing at with the sword. I ran through the snake only to find more following me.

The sea of serpents fell farther behind me as I ran. When I was finally far enough away that I could no longer see or hear them, I stopped for a breather. As I did this, I noticed the small patch of blood on the bottom of my pants. I pulled up the ankle to find two small pinholes. A snake had managed to bite me.

Luckily, the wound showed no sign of danger. I felt completely fine and there was no seeping of any kind t indicate venom. I let out a quick sigh of relief before I stood to continue running. I didn't want to risk the tiny monsters to catch me again.

I noticed a thick black smoke rising far to my left and decided I should run right. The smoke seemed to be a fire. A large fire.

Harry

Ron and I had awoken to the sound of cracking and crashing. I jumped awake first, far more awake than Ron, and found a blazing inferno rushing towards us from all directions. I jerked Ron to his feet, "Come on!" We grabbed our backpacks and ran as fast as we could.

The heat was nearly intolerable, the smoke racing towards us even faster. Sweat poured down our faces accompanied by coughing brought on from the smoke inhalation. I remembered something I had seen in Muggle movies and quickly poured some water onto my shirt and pulled it up over my face. I had Ron follow suit.

The water helped to cool the air we breathed in, along with stopping a small amount of smoke. Breathing was noticeably easier, but not nearly enough to keep running forever.

I turned and pointed my wand toward the fire as we continued running, "Aguamenti!" But the fire seemed to feed on the water instead of being vanquished by it, as it raced towards us faster.

Ron tripped and flew through the air to land face first on the ground. I knew we were bth going to die if I stopped to help him, but I had no choice. I turned and ran back for my friend. And just as the fire should have it us, it was as if it was stopped by an invisible force.

The heat stopped suddenly, followed by the smoke. The smoke billowed upward, but no longer forward towards us. I found it very odd, but imagined it was done on purpose. Someone must have been unhappy with where we were originally located.

Draco

I woke up slowly, again feeling very peaceful. I realized I could feel soft hair tickling my neck, and before even opening my eyes, I realized it was Hermione. A smile crept to my lips, and I hoped she was still completely asleep when I finally opened my eyes. Because I didn't want her to see the grin. Was it normal for someone to enjoy cuddling up with their best friend so much? And when exactly had she even become my best friend?

I finally opened my eyes and found that she was, indeed, still completely asleep. She was curled up against my side to keep warm. I had to agree, it was cold. It seemed as though the nights had been getting even colder, and the days even hotter.

Slowly, I crawled away from the sleeping girl to start our fire. Just as I started to reach for the flint and striker to state the fire, I realized that the ground seemed to be shaking slightly. Then it picked up. The ground shook harder and I hear a loud thunder and roar.

Hermione jumped awake just as the roar started, "What's going on?!"

Suddenly a rock fell straight for her. My heart stopped as I shouted, "Hermione!" I dove towards her and pushed her out of the way of the rock, landing on top of her to shield her from anything else falling.

We were both stunned for only a few seconds before we helped each other to our feet and ran for the mouth of the cave. Rocks fell from above us and the whole cave shook and roared as we ran.

We reached the opening and found the source of the roar. The entire side of the cliff the cave was in seemed to be sliding down the whole side. We continued running as the mud and rocks alike chased after us. It was as if the whole Cliffside had come alive and wanted us dead.

My lungs burned and my still recovering wounds made me want to scream, but we kept running. Finally the roar behind us just stopped. We froze and turned around. Every bit of the mud had stopped instantly, and was even retreating into the ground already.

Magic truly was a fascinating thing, but this event had been truly terrifying.

Luna

The sun had come up what seemed to be very slowly that morning. I hadn't slept much. I hadn't slept much in quite awhile, so being up before the sun was becoming very familiar to me. The sunrise was beautiful, it always was. All of the colors reminded me of happier times, far happier times.

I was even happier when I noticed the figure standing not too far away. The shadow hinted at a hippogriff, and I hoped I was correct.

I shook Terry awake gently, "Hey, wake up." He'd been a big fan of Buckbeak, even though he never would have admitted it.

Terry woke up and mumbled something about wanting to go back to sleep, but when I pointed to the figure in the distance, his eyes lit up. We both smiled and stood to approach the creature.

As we neared the figure, my suspicions were confirmed. We neared the hippogriff slowly and cautiously, hoping not to spook it. It looked towards us and cocked its head sideways in what seemed to be curiosity.

He had Buckbeak's coloring, which made me find him even more beautiful. And then the hippogriff opened its mouth to smile at us, and Terry and I's eyes both widened in fear as we turned to run in another direction. The mouth was full of serrated teeth.

We ran as fast as we could, hoping the creature wouldn't catch us. After running forever, I heard the hippogriff's wings begin to flap. And when I expected to die, I realized it had given up and flown in the other direction. And then I noticed that I could hear voices nearbye.

 ** _Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry for the slow boring chapters for these last few, I'm just suffering from a major writer's block. Hopefully it will pick up in the next chapter. I'm sorry gain, and thank you so much for the reviews! I LOOOOOOVE reviews, so review it up!_**


	41. Chapter 41

. Chapter 41, Day 9

Hermione

Draco and I walked a little farther before I began to hear voices. I froze and tried to listen closely to decide if they were friends or foes. I motioned for Draco to stop, and he did. I listened for a few moments and realized at least one of the voices was Harry.

I nodded to Draco that it would be safe to head towards the voices and we started forward. We moved into the clearing with hands raised to show we meant no harm, and several eyes widened.

Harry's eyes lit up with happiness while Ron's seemed to sadden and also grow angry. Luna's eyes lit up with excitement as well. Terry seemed happy just to see friends as opposed to foes.

I turned to look at Draco. He looked very nervous and I made the connection. He had killed Ginny. And he now had to face her boyfriend and older brother. There was also the fact that nobody in the group had ever liked him anyway.

The group seemed to finally notice Draco and most of their expressions changed to anger. The only person whose expression didn't change was Luna. She had always been accepting of everyone, apparently that even extended to Draco Malfoy.

Ron was the first to speak, "What's he doing here?" He sounded angry and hurt at the same time.

I really didn't know what to say to avoid losing my friends in that moment. Any way it went someone was going to get hurt. Draco had become my friend, but I couldn't possibly tell Harry and Ron that. Especially Ron.

"We ran into each other, and we can use any allies we can get."

I saw Draco's hurt expression out of the corner of my eyes before Harry stated, "Hermione, you know we can't trust him."

I sighed, "Guys, if he wanted us dead, he would've already killed me. He's had the chances."

Ron scoffed, "He's one of them! He was even in their little gang! He can't be trusted and you know it!"

"Ronald! I know how you all feel about each other, but you all need to bloody well get over it and learn to accept that not everyone is going to be the same forever! Hell, most of us are going to die soon anyway, so why does it matter!?"

All of the eyes in the group looked to me in shock. They very rarely saw me get so angry, but I was fuming. Wasn't it enough that if I trusted Draco, and he hadn't hurt me yet, that the boys could trust him too?

Luna finally spoke, "Hermione's right. We don't have a choice but to ally ourselves. And if he hasn't hurt her yet, we should trust him enough to let him stay."

Harry and Ron exchanged angry, but accepting looks before Harry spoke again, "Fine. But people don't change." And I was a little hurt that he felt that way. People could change. I had seen Draco change. Wasn't it enough t at least trust me if they couldn't trust him?

Luna was the first to speak, "I feel like we were all brought together on purpose."

I nodded, "I agree Luna. I don't think it's a coincidence we all wound up in the same place."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, and the fact that a random fire just froze at an invisible wall right after Ron and I crossed it definitely alludes to that."

I nodded, "Something similar happened to D…Malfoy and I. There was a mud slide and it just stopped and disappeared."

Luna shrugged, "We were chased by a hippogriff."

Harry chuckled, "With razor sharp teeth inside its beak?"

Luna nodded and asked excitedly, "How'd you know?"

"I had a run-in with one of those awhile back. Both kind of cool and terrifying if you ask me." Terry and Luna nodded in agreeance.

Suddenly another person emerged into view, "I thought I heard voices."

Everyone, aside from Draco, could not hide their happiness at seeing Neville.

Luna and I were the first to run and hug him, Harry and Ron soon followed suit in joining the group hug. Neville was very happy to see us.

Luna smiled, "And what exactly drove you here Neville? We were all pushed this way by some strange force. So what's yours?"

He shivered in disgust or fear, I wasn't quite sure which, and replied, "I woke up surrounded by snakes. Lots and lots of snakes. I had to run through them to get here."

Luna frowned, "None of them got you did they?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, but no damage done. I feel fine and all. And no damage done." He lifted his pant leg ad lowered his sock to show us the injury, he was indeed fine.

"Make sure to keep an eye on it Neville," I spoke reassuringly, "So it doesn't get infected." He nodded in agreeance.

I was very happy to see all of my friends in one place, even with all of the tension. I chose to be the first to break up the reunion, "We need to find water. I lost all of my supplies in the mudslide."

There were several shrugs, but the group overall agreed. Most of us had lost supplies. We split up into the same groups we had come with, with the exception of Neville, he went with Terry and Luna, and we searched for food and water.

As we left the area, I turned to Draco, "What's wrong?"

He shrugged and stayed silent.

I rolled my eyes, "Even you should know by now that I'm one to pry for the info I want."

He let out a dark laugh, "Fine. You really want to know, I think it's ridiculous your friends left you in that storm, and you're siding with them over me. You're calling me Malfoy again just to make them happy. And I think it's stupid and ridiculous."

I let out a soft sigh, "Draco, it's just that…" I sighed again, "I'm going to die. More than likely. And I don't want my best friends, who have been my best friends for the past eight years, to be mad at me when it happens."

He gave a very slight, hardly noticeable, nod. "Maybe I should go."

I felt torn, "I don't want you to go." The words slipped out before I could stop them. But they were true. I didn't know why, but I didn't want him to go. I worried about him if he left. And, part of me even worried about me. He had saved me more than once since entering the arena.

"Why?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"Because for once in my life, I don't know honestly."

He seemed to accept the answer as he nodded and turned to lead the way for us to continue our search for food and water.

We returned to the clearing to find that someone must have found food and water, because we all had a small amount of water and a few berries a piece. It wasn't much, but it would have to do.

We all wound up sitting in a circle, aside from Draco, who sat off by himself, and shared our stories of the arena. I was surprised to hear of all the things everyone had seen. It seemed as though everyone had seen some horrible things. I felt especially bad for Luna and Neville, who had both seem more death since arriving. Neville grew tired and reatreated from the group to rest about half an hour before dark.

The now familiar voice finally boomed over the arena for the daily announcements, "Good evening tributes." And as the next words came out, sparks flew into the air far too close to use for comfort. And I knew I should've been paying more attention. "On this day, one tribute had fallen. Neville Longbottom. Ten tributes remain, three Gryffindors, one Hufflepuff, two Ravenclaws, and four Slytherins. Good night and good luck tomorrow."

I was the first to stand and run to Neville. I immediately pulled up his pant leg and moved his sock.

Harry ran over and used his wand to cast lumos, and I was horrified at what I saw. Neville's snake bite had turned entirely black and the vein going up his leg matched the horrid color. The snake that bit him must have been venomous after all. And it had a delayed venom. And it had killed him.


	42. Chapter 42

. Chapter 42, Night 9

Hermione

Tears fell down many cheeks in our little group as we surrounded Neville. He looked completely fine aside from the black bite and vein. And yet he had died.

I finally felt the tears on my own cheeks and I quickly tried to wipe them away. I didn't want to be seen this way. But the tears continued to fall until Ron turned to Draco.

"You. You did this Malfoy! It's the only explanation! You used a curse or something! You were the only one not with the rest of us!"

Draco's eyes darkened and he spoke with clear anger, "How in the hell could I have cursed him Weasley?"

Ron laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, right, because the wealthiest of us in this arena didn't get a bloody wand. How stupid do you think we are Malfoy?!"

Draco's eyes flicked to me when he answered, "I lost it. I was knocked out in the storm. And when I woke up, it was gone." The silent understanding between us was that I hadn't grabbed it when I saved him. I hadn't even thought about it.

Ron laughed again, "Bullshit Malfoy."

Draco's eyes darkened even more and he moved towards Ron, "You want to fight Weasley? Fine. But we're going to do it right. I'm not going to stand here and yell at you like a bunch of girls."

Ron pulled out a knife and Ran towards Draco with a shriek of rage. My first instinct was to jump in between them. In front of Draco.

I nearly dove forward and stopped in front of Draco right as Ron struck. He stopped the knife in just enough time to only scrape me. I glared back and forth between the two of them, "Stop it. Both of you. We all need as many allies as we can get. And that makes you both allies now. Got it?"

Ron shook his head, "He is not an ally. I would save my allies. I hope he dies."

Harry finally came over and took Ron by the arm, "Come on Ron, leave him alone. It was the snakebite, not Malfoy." He pulled Ron away and I could hear the two of them talking quietly together.

Luna and Terry had joined them, but I stayed with Draco. "I'm sorry about your wand. I didn't even think about it when I saved you."

Draco smirked, "I'd rather be alive and safe instead of having a wand Hermione." And between his small smirk, his voice, and the way he was looking at me, I got a strange feeling. It was almost like a tickle in my stomach, almost butterflies. But I didn't get it. I didn't understand it.

"You alright?" I nodded quickly in answer and turned to go back to the group. Draco stayed where he was and sat back down by the tree.

As I re-entered the circle, I was the only one speaking when I said, "We need to move. We can't stay here with Neville."

Luna was the first to stand and join me, "I agree."

The rest of the heads nodded slowly and we all moved to leave the area. I gave one last look at Neville and gave a silent apology to my friend for not watching out for him.

I looked behind me to find Draco had joined us as well. Part of he had feared he wouldn't follow.

The night air grew colder and colder with every step. Draco must have noticed me shivering because he took off his jacket and passed it to me, "Here."

I answered through chattering teeth, "No, you keep it. You need it. I've got mine." While I did have my jacket, I wished I still had my blanket.

He sighed and pulled the jacket back on as we walked in silence and darkness.

The rest of the group grew tired and cold and soon we decided we were far enough to stop for the night.

Terry and Luna still had their supplies and Harry had his wand, but the rest of us had next to nothing aside from the clothes and weapons on our backs. The few who had supplies put them in a pile.

Luna pulled her blanket from her backpack and spread it out, "I'm willing to share if everyone wants. It's very cold tonight."

The group exchanged glances before deciding to all try to share the small blanket. Luna lay in the center, Terry and Harry on either side of her, Ron next to Harry, and I wound up next to Ron.

Everyone else seemed to be exhausted from walking and crying and fell asleep instantly, but I couldn't fall asleep.

I saw Draco laying over by himself. He was shaking so bad I knew he must have been freezing. I was cold in the huddle, I could only imagine how he felt. And before I could talk myself out of it, I crawled out from under the blanket and walked over to lay beside him.

I slowly, tentatively, put an arm around Draco and pulled him closer. His eyes looked shocked when he rolled over and saw me. Shocked from both my action and the cold.

I shrugged and wrapped both arms around him. He did the same to me. I pulled off my jacket and slung it over both of us and Draco followed suit. The two jackets acted almost like a blanket, our body heat forming most of the heat.

We curled closer together and I found he was starting to drift off to sleep. I couldn't decide if I felt so much better because I was warm. Or because it was Draco.

 _ **Author's Note: As always, thanks for reading and please review! I think you're all awesome for reading and sticking with this story!**_


	43. Chapter 43

. Chapter 43, Day 10

Hermione

I slept better than I had in forever. Not only did I not have any nightmares, I felt safe. Even safer than I had before entering the arena. I even had a good dream, something it had been even longer since I'd had.

In the dream we were all back at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I were sitting in the Great Hall, just laughing and having random conversations like always. And then Draco came in and sat down beside me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer, giving me a smile as he did so. Harry and Ron laughed and the three began exchanging playful banter. And I was with my best friends. All of them together. No fighting, just friendship. And then Draco leaned over and kissed my cheek, a grin spreading across my blushing face.

I woke with a start to loud yelling, I hadn't entirely come to yet, but I knew the yelling was coming towards me. I also couldn't help but feel a tight feeling of butterflies in my stomach and a burning on my cheek from where I had been kissed in my dream.

I sprang up and felt Draco do the same. I finally realized who was yelling, Ron, Harry trailing behind him. "What the bloody hell are you two doing?!"

Suddenly I was furious. I couldn't take the yelling and screaming, especially after I'd just woken up, and even more so after just having such a happy dream. "We were sleeping Ronald Weasley! The same as everyone else! No different!"

"It IS different Hermione! And you bloody well know it! He's a killer! He's a Slytherin, a Deatheater! And you're just cozying up with the git!"

My voice rose far more than intended when I shouted back, "You're the killer Ronald! Draco hasn't killed anyone since we've been here! He hasn't broke, and hasn't done anything! YOU are the one who killed someone! NOT HIM!"

I knew that he had, indeed, killed someone. And I knew that it had been to protect me. But Ron didn't know that, and he never would. I knew Draco could be trusted, especially with me, and I knew he wouldn't hurt anyone without a very good reason. He was not the monster Ron was making him out to be. And I was done going along with it just because of not wanting to hurt Ron's feelings.

Ron's face was even redder than his hair by this point, "Even if he's not, you shouldn't be snuggling with him!"

"I'm not going to let him freeze to death just because everyone else hates him! Draco has helped me time and time again in this arena, and even before the arena, and what have you done? You left me in a damn storm! I could have died! One of my worst fears, and you made it come true! Both of you!" My glare had turned toward Harry as well by this point. "Everyone else was laying together to keep warm, I wasn't going to leave Draco alone!"

Harry finally interjected, "Stop it both of you! You're best friends! You're your own people! Ron, leave it alone. They're on the same team, so what if Hermione has another ally. You don't have to trust him. If she wants to, let her. I think it's stupid, and so do you. But she can do what she wants."

He looked exhausted. I felt so stupid for not realizing it before. What kind of friend was I being? Harry was probably still devastated by losing Ginny, and then he was dealing with Ron and I fighting almost constantly. His eyes were dark with loss of sleep, and his cheeks looked like they were beginning to sink in slightly.

Ron finally nodded silently, his angry fire starting to die, but it refused to die entirely. What had happened to my best friend? The person I had once thought I loved?

Harry and Ron turned around the go back to the rest of the group and for the first time I realized that Luna and Terry had backed away slowly from the rest of us.

I turned back to Draco and sighed. He gave me a look of concern and I could see a thousand thoughts swimming through his eyes. He must have finally settled on one as he finally spoke softly, "You didn't have to do that."

I nodded slowly, still shocked at my outburst, "Yes, I did." We sat down and I started trying to relax. My mind wandered back to the dream I'd had and how badly I wished it could be true. And I found myself confused. Why was I so happy Draco had kissed my cheek in the dream? Why did I still have butterflies thinking about it?

I was torn from my thoughts when a familiar voice spoke darkly, "Well, well, if it isn't the people we've been looking for."

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. I had a bit of writers block and wanted to end on a cliffy as well! As always, thanks for reading lovelies! You're all amazing! And I love reviews, so send em my way! -ZutaraDramione97-**_


	44. Chapter 44

. Chapter 44, Day 10

Draco

My heart practically stopped when I heard the voice. Pansy. And the snickers that accompanied hers confirmed that her gang was with her. They'd found us.

I looked over at Hermione and could see the fear written all over her face. We all knew what they were capable of. We'd all seen them kill on the first day. Everyone in the arena had been avoiding them for a reason, we didn't want any more death.

The rest of our group, Hermione's friends, had turned and seen the Slytherins, and Smith, as well by this point. Pansy's eyes were dark as she smirked at everyone in the area. Her voice was even darker than her eyes. "We've been looking everywhere for you all. And this is how you greet us? Well, I shouldn't be surprised I suppose. You're all a rather rude lot." She turned to Potter, "I'm most pleased to see you Scarhead. Mr. 12! I've looked forward to killing you since I saw your score. It'll be such an accomplishment to take you down." And finally her eyes turned to me, "As for you, Draco, I'm most upset with you. You left us. And even worse, you left us for them. We're your FRIENDS!" She shook her head and cackled, "But what should I expect?"

I hadn't even realized I'd stepped in front of Hermione until I felt her trembling hand touch the back of my shoulder. I looked over and saw Weasley give us a glare before he turned to Parkinson, "None of us want a fight Parkinson. We all want to get out of here."

Pansy cackled yet again, "You're right Weasel, we do all want to get out of here. But it's not going to happen. You see, I'm sick of waiting for you all to die off one-by-one. I want to go home, and I want to go home now. They're not going to let us all out of here, so let's get it over with, shall we?"

Everyone began drawing weapons simultaneously. I was surprised to see three wands. THE three wands. Potter and Weasel pulled out their wands, I wondered how Weasel had gotten one at all, and Parkinson pulled out the third. She smirked towards me when she saw my shock. Of all the people in the arena, of course she had to be the one to find it.

And then came the flashes and clanging. Spells and curses flew from the wands and melee weapons clanged against each other. Crabbe and Goyle swung their axes and they clung against Boot's mace. It was odd to see the smaller boy using a mace, but he could at least swing it.

Smith threw a spear in Hermione and I's direction and we jumped out of the way. Hermione pulled a knife from her belt and threw it towards Smith in a defensive move. I pulled my sword and moved towards him.

Smoke suddenly filled the space as Loony threw a potion bottle. It must have been a smoke bomb, because there was no fire, only smoke. The only thing I could see through the smoke for the next few minutes was the sparks flying from wands, flashes of green and red.

There was suddenly a shout of pain. The hair on the back of my neck prickled at the sound. And then Hermione's hand was on my arm again. I took a reassuring breath. She was still beside me. She was still okay.

The smoke began to clear and I could barely make out the figures around me still locked in battle. As the smoke cleared some more, I could make out the blood on the ground.

I felt a spear whiz past and graze my arm and I turned, making eye contact with Smith again. He ran towards Hermione and I with knives this time. I felt a shove and hit the ground. Just as I hit the ground, I saw an axe cut through the air where Hermione and I had just been standing.

Loony gave me a nod when I looked up at her. She had just saved us from Crabbe. She threw another smoke bomb and shouted a loud, "Run!"

Right before the smoke clouded everyone's vision, I saw Pansy pointing a wand towards Potter. He had saved my life once, it was time to return the favor.

I ran forward as fast as I could and managed to shove him to the ground as the green wave shot from the wand's tip. He shot back a red spark before pushing himself off of the ground and running in the opposite direction.

Red sparks shot into the air and I felt myself panic. I couldn't tell if they were from a wand or if they signaled a death. I yelled out on instinct, "Hermione!"

She yelled back, "I'm fine!" And I knew where she was. She must have had the same thoughts as myself to the red sparks, as I could hear a sigh of relief in her voice. I ran towards her position through the smoke and grabbed her to run.

We ran as far from the smoke as we could before the smoke cleared. When I looked back and saw it was clearing, I grabbed Hermione and signaled for us to climb into the tree to hide. She understood and climbed up.

I followed and crouched behind her in the branches. As the smoke cleared, I could make out the figure of Boot on the ground. He was lying in a pool of blood, his arm almost five feet away on the ground. I figured the red sparks must have been from his death.

It appeared everyone had ran away in the smoke aside from the Slytherins, and Smith, when I noticed the red head lying on the ground bleeding.

I looked down at Hermione and saw the visible fear written on her features. I put my hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down, but to no avail.

Pansy paid no mind to the bleeding ginger on the ground, but instead turned to Smith. "You let him get away! You idiot!"

Smith grew defensive, "What do you mean I let him get away? I was trying just as much as the rest of you!"

"No you weren't! You were more concerned about everyone aside from Potter! I wanted him! The rest were just bonuses! I am sick and tired of your shit Smith. I'm done dealing with you, and your excuses, and your goddamn whining!" And in a flash, she drew a knife and slit Smith's throat.

He clutched at it for a moment gurgling before he crashed to the ground, red sparks flying up soon after. And then Pansy turned to Weasley.

She placed a foot on his chest, "Ah Weasel. You know, I really wanted Potter. But since he got away, I guess I can hurt him just as bad and take out his best friend. But I want you to suffer." She turned to the remaining group, "Crabbe, Goyle, do whatever you want with him."

And as they moved towards him, I felt Hermione's muscles tighten to run to his aid, but she would be killed if she tried. It was already too late to make it to him, there wasn't enough time.

As she tried to jump from the tree, I grabbed her and pulled her tightly to my chest. "You'll never make it Hermione. You can't."

I felt her tears, but she knew I was right. I held her to my chest tightly as the boy began to scream out in pain and terror.

She cried harder into my chest as the screams grew quieter. And finally, they stopped all together. Red sparks flew into the air and the blood soaked Crabbe and Goyle joined Parkinson before disappearing into the woods.

I hugged her tighter as she cried and I whispered, "He's gone." I couldn't believe the things we had just seen. I couldn't believe the people who had done it had once been my friends.

We stayed in the tree as the sky grew darker and the night grew quiet. Finally the voice boomed through the arena. "Good evening tributes. On this tenth day in the arena, three have fallen. Gryffindor Ronald Weasley, Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith, and Ravenclaw Terry Boot. Two Gryffindors, one Ravenclaw, and four Slytherins remain. Goodnight and good luck tomorrow."

 ** _Author's Note: Hey lovelies! Thanks so much for reading and keept up the awesomre reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, been really busy with working a haunted house and work. I also realized I haven't posted the living tributes in awhile, so that'll be here in a moment! Thanks for reading and remember, I love reviews! Keep being awesome! -ZutaraDramione-_**

 ** _Team 3- Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger, Team 4- Harry Potter & Pansy Parkinson, Team 6- Gregory Goyle, Team 8- Vincent Crabbe & Luna Lovegood._**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45, Night 10

Hermione

I was entirely numb, and not from the cold. The cold was irrelevant compared to my pain. Ron was dead. Ron was dead when I should have saved him. Another of my best friends was dead.

I'd cried for a long time, and screamed for what felt like even longer. I screamed in pain, fear, and anger. It all came out at once and the only thing holding me together at all was Draco.

He held me tight the entire time I fell apart. Part of me wanted to be angry at him for keeping me from running to Ron, but I also knew he was right, I never would have made it anyway. While I cried Draco kept pulling me closer and rubbing soothing circles into my back while softly petting my hair.

We sat in silence in the tree when my tears subsided. I couldn't speak and I felt like Draco was afraid to. He'd officially seen me weaker than anyone else ever had, and it felt surprising to both of us. Of all the people in the world I could let my guard down to, I'd never pictured it being Draco Malfoy.

I looked up at Draco finally and realized he was looking back at me. Part of me wondered how long he'd been gazing at me like he was now. My spirits tried to lift slightly at the look in his eyes, but they fell flat as the thought of Ron swept back into my mind.

Draco must have noticed the sadness in my eyes, as he pulled me closer and whispered softly, "You alright?" I nodded slowly and he nodded back. I leaned my head back against his chest and felt him hesitate before placing his chin on the top of my head.

I was surprised at how natural curling up with Draco was. I took a deep breath before speaking for the first time in hours, "I can't believe he's gone."

I felt Draco nod against my head before he whispered, "I can't either really." His voice was sincere and I could tell he felt about Ron's death the way I had about so many others in the arena, shocked. It was so shocking to have so many people we'd grown up with die. Bullies, allies, friends, it didn't matter, we'd all grown up together, so every loss affected us all in one way or another.

Draco finally whispered again, "I can't believe it's almost over." I nodded again. I knew what he meant. There couldn't be long left in the 'game', there were only seven of us left after all.

The sad reality horrified me. Seven. Twenty-four of us had entered the arena, and there were only seven left. And soon there would only be one. One of us would leave and the rest would die.

I couldn't help but wonder about which one of us would be the lone survivor. The basic instinct part of me wanting to survive, but the thoughtful part of me wanted to die in the arena so I didn't have to live with the guilt of nearly everyone I knew dying.

I had a sad feeling Harry wouldn't escape. The last time I'd paid attention, he'd practically been a shell, everything else was gone. He had no spirit, no will. And I was almost certain things had gotten worse after Ron.

I felt Draco's breathing slow as he drifted off to sleep, and I drifted to my thoughts of Draco. I wanted him to make it out, and I knew he could do it. He'd been so strong since entering the arena. He'd been through so much before coming in, from what he'd told me, so this was just the cherry on top.

I took a deep breath and let it out softly. I loved being around Draco, and I didn't understand it. Just weeks before the arena, he had been my tormentor, and now we were cuddled in a tree together.

I felt fear at the thought of something bad happening to him, and I felt safe with him. I felt happy in his arms, and butterflies in my stomach. What was happening to me?

I began to drift off to sleep finally, my thoughts still focused on the person holding me, Draco Malfoy.

 _ **Author's Note: Hi peeps! I just wanted you to know I think you're all awesome! I also wanted to ask anyone who's still reading to PLLLLLLEASSSSSE leave some reviews! I see people reading, but I feel like you don't like it anymore since you're not reviewing. I also wanted everyone to know that this story is indeed nearing it's end. My goal is to end it by the one year mark of writing it. But remember, surprises still await! Thanks for reading and stay awesome! -ZutaraDramione97-**_


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46, Night 10

Harry

The world had been spinning for the last hour. I probably would have thrown up had there been anything in my stomach, but I hadn't eaten in days. I'd lost Ginny, and now I'd lost Ron. So many had died, but Ron was the hardest.

I stared at my wand on the ground beside me, thinking about all of my sadness, all of my pain. Life had been hard for my whole life. I'd never really known my parents, I'd lived in hell at the Dursley's, and of course Voldemort had wanted me dead, but life had gotten so much easier with Ron and Hermione, and then Ginny.

Life felt complete with them. I didn't just have friends, they were my family. And they were almost all gone. Yes, I still had Hermione, but it was just so empty without Ron and Ginny. And part of me just didn't want to be around to potentially see Hermione die anyway.

I hadn't realized I'd picked up my wand and had it pointed at my wrist until I heard a whisper, "Don't do that Harry."

My stomach both dropped and fluttered when I looked up and saw Ginny. She gave me one of her cute soft smiles and came closer to sit beside me.

Ginny looked slightly paler than usual, but almost like she was glowing. When she placed her hand on my arm, it was more like a breeze than a touch. "Harry, don't hurt yourself."

I frowned, "But Gin, I just can't do it anymore. I can't keep going without everyone. Especially you. I miss you so much Gin."

She smiled and brushed my cheek with her thumb, "But I'm right here silly."

"You can't be, you died. I held your body."

"Harry, I'm fine love. I'm right here. I'm back. Really." She continued brushing my cheek and I believed she was really there with every breath we took. She was really with me. I wasn't sure how, but it was Ginny. My Ginny.

She gave me a hug and I actually felt her arms around me. I could feel her warmth, but also a chill of the air. I had barely noticed how cold it was when I was occupied by my sadness. Ginny must have noticed my sudden shiver, as she held me tighter and whispered, "Come on, we should get out of the cold." I nodded and stood to follow her.

Ginny had a very light step as she walked, lighter than usual. She was graceful and charismatic. She was more beautiful than I'd ever seen her before.

I continued walking with her, holding her hand, when she turned to me and whispered, "Do you trust me?"

I gave her a smile, "Of course I trust you Ginny." She gave me a radiant smile back and leaned forward to kiss me. I kissed her back with intensity and followed every slight movement of her lips. It was one of the best kisses we'd ever had.

She began to slowly push me backwards and I let her lead me. I felt a tree at my back and gave Ginny a smile as we kissed.

I felt her arms wrap around me and she began to move them up to wrap around my neck. I opened my eyes as Ginny suddenly broke the kiss and backed away from me, but her arms remained. Or at least I thought they were her arms.

When I looked at Ginny, her arms were at her sides. And suddenly the thing aroud my neck tightened, and continued to tighten.

I scratched and clawed at the thing that was beginning to choke me and found it was a thick vine. Devil's Snare.

Ginny smiled at me again. I gasped out, "Ginny, help me."

She continued her smile, "I am helping you Harry. I'm helping you to be with me forever." My vision began to fade, and Ginny vanished.

I suddenly felt a warm wave wash over me as the light faded. I felt calm. I felt almost happy. And then everything was gone.

 ** _Author's Note: So I'm kind of in shock at myself. I feel both accomplished and ashamed at the fact that I just killed Harry Potter. I just chose to do it in a very anticlimactic way as a form of irony. After everything he's been through, and a vine kills him. Ya know? Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review! -ZutaraDramione97-_**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47, Day 11

Luna

It had been a long and cold night. I felt cold both inside and out due to the events of the previous day. The small battle had been terrifying.

All I could see were flashes of red and green and I felt intense fear for myself and all of my friends. I had no idea who was alive and who was dead. I threw the smoke bomb out of instinct and survival, but I knew it was also hindering my friends.

I'd seen Crabbe run towards Hermione and Draco and had no choice but to help them. I didn't care if the others hated Draco Malfoy or not, he was a person, and as far as I'd seen, he'd been nothing but good towards Hermione since they became teammates.

When I ran away, I knew people were going to die, but I had no idea it would be so many. I felt horrible that I'd left Terry behind, but I had no choice. And then finding out Ron had died as well had been horrifying.

I'd been in shock. It was impossible to believe. Ron had always been by Harry's side, so he seemed invincible to me, just like Harry and Hermione.

I took a deep breath and turned back to my potion brewing in front of me. I was working on making an exploding potion. I needed it to protect myself. I didn't like the idea of literally blowing someone up, but it was all I had.

I missed everyone, but I specifically missed having company. Being alone was taking a toll on me. I felt constant fear and loneliness. There was a continuous feeling of someone watching me. I heard footsteps everywhere, and every little sound set me on edge.

My potion smelled slightly smokey, like a fireplace at home. It brought back happy memories of home, mom and dad. I remembered the smells of mom cooking dinner while dad wrote the Quibbler and I read over his shoulder.

I was a little girl at the time, and already I enjoyed learning about the creatures my father talked about. My favorites of course were nargles. I loved learning about the nargles.

Then there was the day that mom and I planted the dirigible plums that still grow outside our house. I'd only been around six at the time. Dad was inside making tea, even though his tea was never as good as mom's, while we planted. She was telling me about the nutrients in the ground and the potions we could pour on the plants to help them grow. And then we started digging the holes for the seeds. Well, she dug for the seeds. I just threw the dirt at her and laughed.

Those had been amazing times. I missed my mother. And now I missed my father too. I so badly wanted to go home to him, but I had a feeling I would be dying soon. I so badly wanted to go home, but I couldn't kill anyone to make it happen. I wasn't that kind of person.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and quickly poured some of my exploding potion into a vial and stood, ready to run.

Voices became more apparent as they neared, and I drew my potions. I had a smoke bomb in one hand, an explosion in the other.

Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy emerged into the small clearing suddenly. Pansy grinned from ear to ear, "I thought I smelled a potion brewing."

I was horrified to see Crabbe and Goyle had blood splattered all over them. Their hands, faces, everywhere. I couldn't help but wonder whose blood it was, but I also feared knowing.

I glared at the three Slytherins, "Leave me alone and I won't hurt you."

Pansy cackled that dark laugh she possessed, "You're a funny little loon."

I threw my smoke bomb at the three and turned to run, but Crabbe was already following me. I ran as fast as I could and turned to throw the exploding potion at him. But that was the biggest mistake of my life.

The potion exploded on impact with Crabbe and he let out at blood curdling scream of pain before red sparks flew into the air, but then the fire backlashed. I must have mixed the potion wrong. Instead of flowing in the direction it was thrown, it came at me.

I had a split second to see the fire, and then I felt a rush of heat. It hurt like I was being stabbed with a million needles, and I felt like I was being burned from the inside out as I breathed in the heat. And then I fell.

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys, I just wanted to say that this chapter made me really sad. I love Luna, and I think she's an adorable character. I'm sorry she died in such a gruesome way. I really am. Thank you so much for reading and remember to review. We're very near the end guys, only 4 left. Who do you think in going to win? Leave your thoughts in your review! You're amazing! -ZutaraDramione97-**_


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48, Night 11

Hermione

I had a bad feeling. I'd had a bad feeling all day. I wasn't sure why, until I noticed that the arena had seemed quiet. There was no rustling in the bushes or trees to suggest animals, there was nothing.

Then I noticed leaves beginning to fall from the trees. And the trees growing barer as the day dragged on. I finally looked to Draco, "I think it's almost over."

He furrowed his brows when he looked back at me, "What do you mean?"

I pointed to a tree, "Look. It's dying." I gestured to surrounding plants, "Everything is dying. I…I feel like they're trying to make us hurry along. If there's no food, of course things will heat up."

He nodded along slowly as I spoke, "You're right." He gave my arm a soft squeeze of reassurance.

That evening, I had even more reassurance that the game was almost over. "Good evening tributes. Three have fallen on this day. Gryffindor Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood, and Slytherin Vincent Crabbe. Good night and good luck tomorrow."

Draco looked over at me with sadness in his eyes, he was probably expecting me to begin crying. But I couldn't. I was actually accustomed to hearing that my friends had died, to seeing them die. And I'd began to expect it. So hearing of more death, especially Harry's after he lost Ginny and Ron, wasn't surprising. It hurt to realize that, but it was true.

I took a deep breath and whispered, "And then there were four."

Draco nodded. He scooted closer to me and put an arm around my shoulders. I felt what had become a familiar twinge of happiness in my stomach at the gesture. I leaned sideways and placed my head on Draco's chest. Right over his heart.

The sound amazingly calmed me. I felt anxious at the thought of the upcoming battle with Parkinson and Goyle, but hearing Draco's heartbeat made that all go away.

I looked up and saw Draco smiling softly down at me. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, I jumped up and mumbled, "What?"

He continued the soft smile, "Nothing." The moon casted just enough light on his gray eyes so that they sparkled. My heart skipped at the sight.

I took a deep breath and put my head back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me softly. It was a friendly gesture, but I couldn't help but feel something different about the gesture. We were embracing to keep warm, and for comfort, but it felt so much different than that.

Draco's soft voice broke the silence, "We're going to have to fight tomorrow."

I nodded and gave back an almost silent, "I know."

He gave me a soft squeeze and leaned down slowly. His face suddenly moved closer to mine and my heart sped up. I knew he wouldn't, why would he, but it looked and felt like Draco was about to kiss me.

His whisper broke the silence, "I'm going to protect you."

I whispered back just as softly, "Why?"

He swallowed hard and continued, "Because I don't want anything to happen to you."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, "Draco, you can't do that."

He gave another uncharacteristically soft smile, "I can. And I plan to. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I felt happy he wanted to protect me, but also irritated, "You have to protect you. Only think about you tomorrow, because I don't want us to be the last two standing. I won't hurt you."

He nodded, "I won't hurt you either. But we'll figure it out if it comes down to us."

I couldn't fight the urge to entirely wrap my arms around him in a hug. I buried my face in his chest and took a deep breath, memorizing all that was Draco. I didn't want to lose him. And I didn't understand why. I couldn't understand it even when I tried. The feeling was something I'd never really felt before. But I had a feeling. I had a bad feeling.

 ** _Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys! Keep up the reviews! And to my guest readers, I appreciate your words just as much as my registered readers! Please sign up for the site with an official profile so I can comment back to you and thank you appropriately! What is Hermione feeling I wonder? lol. We near the end, but still surprises to come! Who do you think will win the Tournment of Magic? -ZutaraDramione97-_**

 ** _Remaining Tributes: Team 3- Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger, Team 4- Pansy Parkinson, Team 6- Gregory Goyle_**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49, Day 12

Hermione

Draco and I walked through the woods. Although we knew we were walking to at least one of ours' doom, we were surprisingly relaxed. Calm, and almost happy.

The sun shined through the tree branches and seemed to smile on us. We walked through the woods holding hands and reassuring each other.

Suddenly Draco stopped and took a deep breath before turning to me, "Hermione, I have to tell you something." He squeezed my hand and continued, "I'm not sure when, or how, or why, but suddenly something happened to me. And, I started seeing you different. And the more I got to know you, the more I realized that you were nothing like the way I used to think you were. Yes, you seem to know everything, but it's admirable, not annoying. Your features that I used to ignore, and call ugly, are actually beautiful. You're an amazing person Hermione Granger, and I've fallen in love with you."

A smile crept to my face, and then it spread. Draco's did the same. I suddenly wrapped him in a hug and put my head on his chest before I whispered back, "I love you too Draco." And then we were kissing. His lips were a burning fire I couldn't get enough of. My mind went fuzzy with happiness. But I knew we were kissing. We were kissing and it felt amazing.

I suddenly jumped awake. My heart was racing and I found it almost hard to breathe. Draco was still asleep beside me, his arm wrapped lightly around my waist. I felt tears creep to my eyes, a mix of happiness, and fear, and realization.

Draco was a beautiful person. Not just handsome, although he was definitely that as well, but he had a beautiful spirit within him. He was an amazing person I had found out. And my dream made me realize what the feeling was that I had been feeling for awhile now. There was a reason I felt safe with him, and felt happy in this horrible place. There was a reason my stomach did flips and my heart skipped beats when he looked at me. I had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

I watched a tear fall down my cheek and land on Draco's. He hugged me just a little bit tighter before starting to open his eyes softly. He sat right up and hugged me tight. His voice was still groggy when he spoke, but he was fully aware of my tears, "Hey, what's wrong?"

I hugged him tight and buried my face in his chest, a gesture I was becoming very accustomed to doing. He rubbed soothing circles into my back as I whispered, "It's nothing."

He gently pulled my face away from his chest to look me in the eyes, "It IS something if it has you this upset Hermione."

I was upset. I was upset that I felt this way and at least one of us would be dying soon. I was upset that I'd never be able to tell him. And it was true, I never would be able to tell him. There was no point. If I survived, I'd have to live with telling Draco I loved him and never being able to do anything about it, but if I died, he'd have to live with the repercussions of me telling him. His family would forever treat him badly and he'd know that he'd been loved by a dead girl. It just wasn't worth it.

"I'm okay. Really. Just thinking about a lot of things that are going to be different if I survive this I guess." He nodded and let me put my head back on his chest, he seemed to understand.

I took a deep breath, "We should get back to sleep. It's going t be light soon, and then we'll have to go."

He nodded again and we laid back down to go to sleep. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

My mind spun as I drifted off to sleep in the arms of the person I'd grown to love. The person who would never know I loved them.

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you everyone for all of the kind words in your reviews! They mean so much to me! You're awesome! Sorry for the short chapter, it was intended to be longer, but this kind of came to mind and decided to be it's own chapter. Stay awesome and stay tuned! -ZutaraDramione97-**_


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50, Day 12

Hermione

I woke up slowly and took a deep breath, it was the day. The sun was shining down through thick clouds and the silence of the arena was even more prominent than the day before. Everything was dying. And it was time for one of us to die too.

Draco began to stir and I knew he too was waking up from the sun. I wished we could just lay and cuddle all day, but I knew it was impossible. We had to end this and get it over with. He opened his eyes slowly and I stared into the stormy grey orbs I'd somehow fallen in love with. He gave me a groggy half smile and mumbled, "What?"

I must have been staring, but I really didn't notice it. I shrugged and looked away, "Nothing."

He sat up a little more and brushed my cheek, "You're blushing."

I felt my cheeks flush further and said, "I said it's nothing." He chuckled and nodded. As if my stomach got the idea that I needed a subject change, it growled. I was hungry. We hadn't eaten anything the day before and very little the day before that.

We sat together against the tree in silence. Draco sighed before finally looking over at me, "We should go. It looks like a storm is moving in. And we know how the last one went." I nodded, he was right. But it didn't make me want to move any faster. I was happy sitting with Draco in silence.

He stood first and reached a hand down to me. I looked at it for a moment before taking it and standing as well. Before I could even fully get my footing, Draco was pulling me into a tight hug. I felt tears drip into my hair and felt Draco tense up. I took a deep breath and whispered to him, "I'm scared."

I felt him nod softly, "I know. I'm terrified." And we stood like that for what seemed like both forever and nowhere near long enough at the same time. He finally pulled away and whispered, "We should go." I nodded again and we turned to leave.

As we walked I felt both the similarities and differences to my dream from the night before. We walked very similarly, very close to each other and enjoying the comforting presence of each other. But the atmosphere itself was entirely different.

In my dream the air had almost been happy for us to be together, but the air today was foreboding and against us. The clouds rolling in grew darker and darker, each one hinting at the storm brewing within them.

I wanted to tell Draco how I felt. I so badly wanted to tell him, but I knew I couldn't do that to him. What if he felt the same and had to deal with the fact that we never got to see what could happen? Or what if he told me he felt the same and then died? I didn't want either of us to go through that pain. I had to keep it to myself. But I knew one thing for sure, I was going to protect Draco at all costs in the upcoming fight.

And then we were there. We'd decided to head to the lake hoping Pansy and Goyle were still at the lake where they'd originally set up camp. We were right. The two were sitting beside a campfire on the other side of the water. Pansy must have spotted us, as she motioned to Goyle and the two stood and started walking towards us.

I looked to Draco and a silent understanding passed between us as we started towards the two. It was time to fight.

We approached Goyle and Pansy and we all stopped across from each other. Pansy smirked, "You decided to come and die did you?"

I spoke calmly, "We'd all much rather die fighting than by starving, which is exactly what's going to happen if we try to stay out here avoiding each other."

Everyone nodded in agreeance. Dying by starvation would be a slow and painful death. Draco then looked at Pansy, "I know you're going to want to brag and prance around if you win, and you can't do that if you kill us all with a wand. It's not a duel. It's not a fair win, and even you can't brag over that."

She smirked and pulled out the wand. She looked at it, and then at me. Her smirk grew, "You're right. But I don't need a wand to beat you Malfoy." And with that, she snapped it in half, and then into fourths. She threw it to the ground and stomped on it.

I felt relieved and terrified. I was relieved because Pansy didn't have a huge advantage. But I felt terrified because she felt that confident in killing us. I felt even more terrified that the only means of possibly saving Draco if something bad happened had just been destroyed.

Thunder cracked and we all jumped to life as the rain began pouring from the clouds. Lightning flashed through the sky and we all rushed towards each other with weapons in hand. Goyle came after me as Pansy went for Draco, but Draco immediately jumped in Goyle's way and locked into battle with him, leaving Parkinson to come after me. It was much more fair that way, I stood no chance against an axe with just my knives, and Draco knew it.

Pansy rushed at me fast and furious. She wanted me dead, and she wanted me dead fast. Pansy stabbed and sliced while I ducked and dodged. And suddenly, I knew it wasn't going to be enough for me to dodge, I had to attack.

I began slicing and stabbing right back at her. My knife made contact with her forearm and she let out a yelp as blood dripped from the wound. She growled and retaliated, slashing for my face. I moved to block the blow, and she moved it to my shoulder.

The knife dug in and I let out a scream. It hurt. A lot. As my shoulder gushed blood I continued fighting, primarily with my other arm. Pansy let out a laugh as we continued.

Thunder and lightning raged on around us, and suddenly, a bolt crashed into the ground in the middle of our fight, throwing us all backwards. My head spun and my ears rang, but I managed to get up and fight.

Pansy did the same. We were both disoriented, so our movements were jerky and delayed, but our movements were still dangerous to each other.

I managed to slash down the side of Pansy's face and grazed her neck. She let out a roar and swiped again, slicing my arm. We were locked in battle, and neither one of us was backing down.

I finally faked towards her throat and stabbed for the torso, making contact. She was obviously wounded as blood seeped from her torso, but adrenaline continued pumping her through battle.

I managed to both give and get a few more cuts before seeing the red sparks out of the corner of my eye.

I turned towards the sparks with a scream to try and find out if Draco was fine or not. He was frozen while staring at a facedown Goyle in a pool of blood in the lake.

Pansy must have noticed the scene as well, as she suddenly drew back her arm to throw a knife at Draco, whose back was turned. I let out a scream and jumped in front of it as fast as I could.

It all happened so fast. I screamed and jumped in the way of the knife while turned and let out a scream mirroring my own. And then I felt the knife imbed itself in my chest.

 ** _Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and new readers everyone! You're all amazing! To my guests, please start your own profiles so I can reply back to your questions and comments! Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, but it's how it happened! What's going to happen next? -ZutaraDramione97-_**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51, Day 12

Draco

The rain poured down around us as lightning flashed and thunder roared. I kept stealing glances at Hermione and Pansy to make sure Hermione was alright as Goyle and I continued our fight.

Goyle continued swinging his axe at me as hard as he could, but I was much smaller and faster than he was. I had the upper hand in this fight, even though he was bigger than me.

Goyle slashed at me with his axe and I ducked out of the way. He swung too hard, too fast, and lost his footing. I dove forward with my sword and stabbed Goyle right in the chest. He froze and looked down at the sword through his chest, "Oh." And he stumbled backwards before falling face first into the lake.

Blood slowly pooled out around him before red sparks shot into the air. I stood frozen staring at the body of one of my former friends. I'd just killed him. One of my friends was the second person I'd ever killed.

I realized I needed to focus and snap out of it. I needed to help Hermione. I began to turn around just in time to see Hermione jump in front of a knife flying through the air. I screamed at the same time she screamed in pain as the knife dug into her chest.

Hermione fell to the ground. I wanted nothing more than to run to her and take care of her, but I needed to get rid of Pansy before she hurt her more. I couldn't even try to help Hermione with Pansy around. Or Pansy would kill us both with our backs turned.

I ran forward with my sword and a shout of rage. I saw red as I ran at Pansy. She'd hurt Hermione. She'd hurt MY Hermione. And she was going to pay.

Pansy cackled as I swung and she threw a knife, "What's the matter Drakeypoo? Upset that I just killed your girlfriend?" My vision darkened in anger. I saw through a tunnel, and I was going to kill her.

She swiped a knife down my arm and I let out a growl of rage yet again. I slashed at her again and as she jumped out of the way, I caught sight of the wound in her stomach, and I knew how to attack her.

I faked a swing at Pansy's shoulder and dropped my sword to attack her torso. I ran at her hard and fast and slammed my first right into her wound, causing her to fall to the ground and scream in pain.

I immediately jumped on top of her and started punching. I was so angry. I wanted her to hurt for hurting Hermione. I wanted her to hurt, and I wanted her to bleed. I kept punching and punching, my vision growing less red with every punch.

When I finally felt in control of myself again, and no longer saw red, I realized Pansy was bruised, and bloody, and very, very still.

She coughed out a soft, "You…win." And then she went limp, red sparks flying above her.

Without missing a beat, I stood and ran to Hermione's side. She was bleeding, but she was breathing. Very faintly, but she was breathing. I took her hand quickly, "Hermione, hey wake up. Come on."

She opened her eyes slowly and gave me a weak smile, "Draco."

I forced a small smile back, "Yeah."

I had tears in my eyes that threated to fall. I could tell she was in pain. She winced with every breath and her eyes were full of fear, pain, and tears.

I squeezed her hand tight, "You'll be okay. The sponsors will send something in soon. I'm sure."

She gave me a small, light squeeze back, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not! You're going to be fine!"

She gave me another half-smile, "No, they're gone. It's up to us."

"You're going to be fine! I won't let you die!"

"Draco…I'm not fine." I knew she wasn't, but I didn't know what to do. We had so supplies, no wands, nothing. I had no idea how to save her other than hope. She had to be fine. She was Hermione Granger! Brightest witch of the age! She had to be fine!

The tears began falling from her eyes and forced mine over the edge of well. Hermione finally whispered, "Draco, I'm ready to go."

I whispered back, "What do you mean?"

Her tears fell harder, "I want the hurting to go away. Help me."

I was horrified. I couldn't believe what she was saying! She was suggesting that I should kill her! I couldn't do that.

"Hermione, you're going to be fine. I promised you I was going to protect you and I meant it. You're going to be fine. I promised I'd protect you Hermione. And I failed. I can't hurt you."

She looked up at me and I could tell she was in so much pain. "Draco, if you don't…I'm going to die slowly. Please."

I could tell she was right. Pansy had obviously missed her heart, but had probably grazed important arteries. There was a lot of blood, but not enough for her to go faster.

She pulled a knife from her belt slowly and handed it to me with great effort. She whispered almost silently, "Please."

I felt my entire body go cold. I had to help Hermione get rid of the pain. Tears streamed down my face even harder, even faster than the rain falling from the sky. I leaned my lips down to her ear and whispered softly, "I'm so sorry. I promised I would protect you, and I failed. I am so sorry Hermione. I should have protected you. I should be the one lying on the ground. Not you."

"I…did it…for you. I care…about…you." She was shaking from both cod and pain now. I wrapped my fingers around the knife and slowly lifted it up. Hermione looked me straight in the eyes, her eyes screaming at me to end the pain. I brought the knife down fast and hard, with a scream of pain.

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed and she lay completely limp and still for a moment before the sparks flew into the air. I clutched her body to my chest and cried harder than I had in my whole life. She was gone. I'd failed at protecting her. And then I'd killed her.

 ** _Author's Note: Okay guys, I have to tell you, I almost cried writing this chapter. Please forgive me! I just love Draco too much to kill him! Secondly, stay with me, please! The story isn't over yet! We've still got a few more chapters left! Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading! You're all awesome! -ZutaraDramione97-_**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Draco

My tears continued flowing as I held Hermione. She was really gone. I'd really killed her. The storm suddenly stopped and several cracks sounded as people began apparating into the arena.

I wasn't sure what exactly was going on or who all had appeared. I couldn't bring myself to focus enough on what was happening.

As people bustled around doing who knew what, someone suddenly stepped in front of me, "It's time to go."

I looked up at them, still unsure of what was going on, and shook my head. I couldn't just leave Hermione. I wouldn't. The stranger began trying to pry my arms from around Hermione. I refused to let go.

They wrapped their hands around my arm and tried to pull it. I felt myself grow angry and removed one hand only to draw back a fist and to let out a growl of, "Don't. Touch. Me."

The person jumped back horrified. And then came someone I knew.

Mrs. Weasley knelt down in front of me cautiously. I noticed she looked thinner and frail. Probably from all of the loss. "Draco, I need you to let go of Hermione."

I shook my head slowly and whispered, "I can't."

She nodded, "I know it's hard dear, but you have to let go of her. She's gone. And we need to get you home to make sure you're alright." And that was the word that stung the most. Alright. I knew I would never be alright again. I was never going to be the same after the things I'd seen. The things I'd done.

She reached forward slowly and placed a hand on my arm gently, "We need to go Draco. It's time for you to go home."

I whispered again, "What about Hermione?"

She spoke back softly, "They'll take care of her. They're not going to leave her here."

I nodded hesitantly before looking down at the girl in my arms. She was so pale. She was cold. She was dead. And it was all my fault. The tears would have fallen had I not been too numb to even cry. I whispered softly, or maybe I just thought it, I wasn't sure, "I'm sorry Hermione."

I let go very slowly and laid her down gently. Mrs. Weasley took hold of my arm, "Hold on dear." The statement was accompanied by the familiar sensation of being sucked through a straw.

The apparating was too much and finally pushed me over the edge. When my feet hit the ground I immediately threw up, followed by passing out.

I woke up a little while later in a small hospital room. My mom ran over to me quickly, "Draco!" I realized how much I actually hurt when she wrapped me in a firm, but gentle, hug. I noticed my arm was bandaged and I was in clean clothes. I furrowed my brow, "How long was I out?"

My mother pulled a chair up beside my bed and began to gently stroke my hair away from my forehead, "Three days."

I nodded slowly. Wow. I couldn't believe it had been so long. I looked down at my hands and breathed slowly, trying to grasp what all had happened. I realized I had no idea and turned to my mother, "What…what happened when they pulled me out?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, "I'm not entirely sure. They didn't explain much, but Mrs. Weasley explained what she could. From what I understood, they stopped the storm, as it was created by magic, as I'm sure you assumed, and came in to get you. They wanted to get you out to make sure you were safe. And they…they wanted to get…the bodies out." I nodded slowly along until she said the word bodies. I'd caused those. I'd killed them.

My mother must have noticed my expression, as she stopped stroking my forehead and took my hand. "Draco, you have to realize you only did what you had to. You had to survive, and you did! You never would have done those things under normal circumstances, but you had to." I shook my head slowly and stayed silent.

My father walked in at the moment and froze. "You're awake." I looked over at him and nodded slowly. "Good, we need to talk."

He walked over to the other chair beside my bed and sat down. He didn't look nearly as happy to see me awake as my mother was. He almost looked angry. And that's when I understood why. Hermione. I had acted in a way that no Malfoy should act towards a Muggleborn. I'd cared about her.

My mother looked over at him, "Lucius, now isn't the time. Please. He just woke up, let him rest."

"He's rested for three days Narcissa, I want answers. Now."

My mother's expression saddened, but father's intensified, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I want to know what you were thinking in that arena. You were with a Mudblood nearly the entire game! You left your friends for her! Your friends went the farthest in the game. That Mudblood would have been gone far sooner had you killed her sooner. And you allied with her."

I stayed silent and looked down at my hands as my father spoke. I knew he'd be angry, but this surpassed that. I figured if I'd win he'd forgive most of it. Apparently not.

My mother finally spoke again, "Lucius stop, you're being too hard on him. Our son is here! He's alive while twenty-three others died! Be proud of him, be happy he's here! Stop berating him! Please!"

"No! I will not stop until I get answers Narcissa! You've made him soft and I will have it no longer! I am done with your excuses for him and I want his answers as to why he betrayed his bloodline and slept beside and protected a Mudblood!"

Before I even knew what I was saying, I sat forward and screamed over my father's yelling, "Because I loved her!" As the words left my lips, I knew their truth. I loved her. I loved Hermione Granger.

I glared at my father who looked both angry and horrified, "How dare you speak those words to me boy. You dare betray your own family in such a way?"

My voice was very dark, angry, and unfamiliar when I spoke, "Don't threaten me." The arena had changed me. It had hardened me, and brought out an anger I hadn't known I possessed. I wasn't going to let him push me around anymore. He may have been my father, but I didn't have to deal with his ways anymore.

"I loved her. And I don't care what you think. I didn't choose to fall in love with her. But I did, and I'm going to say it. As much as I want. Because it's true."

My father stood rigidly, "You are no son of mine."

I glared back, "And until you can learn some acceptance, that's how I want it to be." He huffed once and stormed out of the room. I never would have spoken to my father in such a way before the arena.

I looked over to my mother who looked both happy and proud at the same time. I was confused at the expression and decided to ask, "You're not going to leave too?"

She smiled softly, "Draco, a mother knows these things. I knew you were in love with Hermione before you did. And as your mother, I believe you're free to make your own decisions. I want you to be happy."

I nodded along slowly, "What are you going to do about father?"

She frowned, "Your father loves you. He does, he will just have to come around. And that will take time."

And suddenly, I began to cry as the reality of everything hit me at once. Twenty-three of my classmates were dead. I'd killed four of them. Including the one I'd fallen in love with. I'd fallen in love with Hermione Granger. And my father hated me for it. But my mother had known before I noticed it.

 ** _Author's Note: Almost there guys! Just one more chapter to go! Thanks for continuing to review, and don't remember, the story isn't over yet! Keep reading! I'm sorry again for killing Hermione, but it had to happen :/ I'm still sad about it. I'm also just as sad about how poor Draco is feeling. But at least even he finally knows how he feels for her! -ZutaraDramione97-_**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 52

Draco

I'd been out of the arena for almost a week. The first three days had been spent in a coma, the next two had been spent in the hospital room with my mother and a few visitors coming in to check on me, and then it was the day.

Professor McGonagall had been one of my visitors on the second day after I woke up. She'd informed me what would be happening the next day. I had to do an interview with the recording cameras that had been recording for the Daily Prophet. I had to do an interview discussing my time in the arena and my feelings towards the events and my feelings about winning. I was dreading it.

I'd enjoyed the spotlight since I was a child, but now I was only angry at the spotlight. I shouldn't be in the spotlight over something so awful as the Tournament of Magic. I shouldn't be forced to discuss the worst events of my life.

I'd been isolated since I woke up, no visitors at all. There was a suit sitting on a table, I assumed I had to wear it for the interview. I hadn't paid much attention to it until I walked over to put it on.

I suddenly felt like I'd been punched in the gut when I looked at it. It wasn't just another suit, it was the same one I'd worn to the Sponsor Ball. Hermione and I had matched that night, and we both looked great. And then there was the fact that everyone else had even enjoyed our dance. That was the first time we were entirely in sync. Looking back, that was probably the moment I fell in love with her.

I took a deep breath and changed into the suit. I looked in a mirror and realized I looked awful. My eyes were dark from nightmares waking me up at all hours, and my skin was pale. My hair was disheveled as well. I sat down in a chair and waited for whoever was coming to take me to my interview.

Mrs. Weasley came in a little while later. She looked better than when I'd last seen her, but still very sad. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes, "Draco, dear, you look horrible." I shrugged and she motioned for me to come sit in a seat in front of the mirror.

I rose slowly from my chair and sat in the other one in front of the mirror and Mrs. Weasley. She took a comb from the table and began to comb my hair. "We can't have you looking like this you know."

I sighed before I asked the question on my mind, "Why are you treating me so…kind?"

She gave a small smile, "I told you before dear, you need some kindness. Especially now. You went through hell in that arena."

I shook my head, "But you shouldn't be the one treating me kind. I…I killed your daughter."

She closed her eyes for a moment, "I know." She continued combing my hair, "But at the same time, you protected some of my other children. You saved Harry, and you saved Hermione countless times." I met her eyes in the mirror, "I didn't believe you were a bad person when I was helping you before the tournament, but when you entered that arena, I knew for sure. You were just a victim of circumstance. And the way you protected and cared for Hermione, it showed the kind of person you are Draco. And with that kindness, respect, caring, it helped me to still be able to help you."

She finished combing my hair and I sat silently looking at myself in the mirror before I met her eyes again, "I…I didn't just care about her. I loved her."

She nodded with another small smile, "I know dear." My mother's earlier words echoed in my mind, 'A mother knows'.

She backed away from behind the chair and I stood again. We nodded to each other and Mrs. Weasley said, "Time to go."

"Wait." I took another deep breath before I walked over to the short and plump ginger. I was hesitant at first as I started to give her a hug, but she engulfed me in the hug to finish the motion. "I…I want to thank you for everything you've done for me."

When she pulled away, I could see the glimmer of tears in her eyes, "No need to thank me dear."

She then turned towards the door and placed a hand on my back to lead me. As we walked through the door, I was surprised to find we were not only in Hogwarts, but in the Room of Requirement.

I thought we were going to the Great Hall due to the familiar walk, but then we changed paths. Instead of entering the Great Hall, we exited the castle. We crossed the grounds silently and I figured out that the interview was being held in the Quidditch pitch.

I found it odd that we didn't pass anyone on the way to the pitch, but I found out why when we entered the Quidditch Stadium. All of Hogwarts, and then some, were in the stands. There were cheers and boos from the crowd.

There was a stage set up in the center of the stadium. There were quite a few chairs set up on the stage, and a large screen behind it broadcasting us as we entered. It was strange seeing myself on the large screen.

Mrs. Weasley led me to the stage and to my seat before she turned to take one of the seats on my side. There were two more seats on my other side, and one directly across from me. My heart was pounding and I was breathing fast. I was petrified of the interview.

I was very happy to see that the person doing the interview wasn't the one I expected, Rita Skeeter, but was instead a former Hogwarts student. I couldn't remember her name, just her face and that she was a Ravenclaw.

The girl sat down across from us and gave Mrs. Weasley a nod and a smile before speaking, "Good afternoon. My name is Penelope Clearwater and I'll be conducting the victory interview today with Draco Malfoy, winner of the Tournament of Magic, along with his escort, Mrs. Molly Weasley. In addition, I would like to welcome some more guests who I believe deserve to share their take on the victory, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

My mother came out and took the seat beside me, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze. I was both surprised and not surprised at the same time to see that my mother was unaccompanied by my father.

Penelope smiled to my mother, "Mrs. Malfoy, how are you today?"

My mother beamed the Malfoy smile at the reporter, "I'm quite well today Ms. Clearwater, and Narcissa please."

"Yes, yes of course. Narcissa. Well Narcissa, do you care to give us your thoughts on the Tournament of Magic?"

My mother seemed to be thinking of her answer for a moment before she responded, "Well, I can see the purpose of the competition through the officials' eyes. But I also believe that their lesson could have been taught in a less destructive manner. These children didn't have to die."

"I think it's nice that you see their point, but also share your own opinion on the matter. How did you feel personally while your son was in that arena versus how you felt when he won?"

My mother gave a faint chuckle, "I felt the way any mother would feel. Terrified. I was afraid I was going to lose my child, my baby boy. I watched the tournament every chance I had, but I dreaded every moment of it. Every second I watched that tournament, I felt my stomach clench in fear, but I couldn't look away for fear of not knowing what was happening to him."

She looked over at me, eyes glistening with unshed tears, "And then when he won, I felt both elated and horrible. I could only imagine the pain that the mothers of the other children were feeling." She looked to Mrs. Weasley then, "My heart goes out to every one of them. It truly does, but I cannot deny that I was happy to see my son as the last one standing. He survived. But I also knew the pain he was in knowing he had won and so many others had fallen."

Penelope nodded along as my mother spoke, hanging on every word. When my mother finished, the reporter dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. She then turned to Mrs. Weasley, "Mrs. Weasley, as a mother of two of those fallen tributes, how are you doing?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at Penelope intently, "I didn't just lose two children in that arena. I lost four, and then many that I watched grow up. Nearly every one of those children in that arena was a friend to my children in one way or another, and then I feel as if I helped to raise two more of them, Harry and Hermione were just as much my children as my own. As a mother, I am devastated. My world was crushed when I watched my children fall. I was crushed when I watched every one of them fall, but I died each time one of my own died."

Penelope reached over and patted Mrs. Weasley's hand, "I am deeply sorry for your loss. And the loss of all of those families. I must ask, how has your view of Draco changed since the tournament?"

Mrs. Weasley looked to me sadly, "In the beginning, I loathed the idea of being this young man's mentor. But as time passed, I realized he just needed some positive guidance. And he needed someone to care as he went through this." She looked to my other, "Soeone who could be there every step of the way and witness his journey first hand. And I learned to appreciate his company, and even grew to care for him." A single tear slipped down her cheek, "I felt angry and betrayed when he killed my daughter, my Ginny, at first. But I had to realize that he didn't do it out of choice, but out of survival. Something that my own children did as well. So I forced myself to look past that and care for him as his escort. After he left the arena, and I got to physically see him and the pain he was in, I knew he hadn't wanted to kill Ginny."

Penelope wiped another tear before responding again, "Thank you for that. And again, I am sorry for your loss."

I felt so sorry for Mrs. Weasley in that moment. But I was numb. Next would be me. I'd have to talk about the arena. And I was going to break. I couldn't cry in front of all of these people!

Penelope turned to me and my gut clenched. "Draco, how are you doing with all of this? The Tournament and the aftermath?"

It took every bit of self-control in me not to laugh or scream at the reporter. "As well as I can be."

"Do you care to elaborate?"

"No. I don't." I knew if my father was there, he would have been scolding me and telling me to mind my manners in front of the cameras. I was a Malfoy and needed to act like it. I resisted the urge to scoff at the mental image.

"I'm sorry. It must be so hard on you going through everything that you've had to do." I nodded, but stayed silent. I only looked at my hands in my lap. I refused to look at the reporter, the cameras, or the crowd.

"Draco, can I get you to tell us about how you felt in the arena?"

Penelope asked me cautiously, but it still instilled rage in me. I finally looked up, my anger clear on my face, "I felt the same way almost everyone else did. Terrified. I didn't know if I was going to die. I didn't know if my friends were going to die. I was angry at the Ministry for putting us there. And I was angry at my friends who were killing people. And I was even angrier at myself for killing people. I never wanted to hurt anyone. And I…I killed…four people."

"How did you feel when you killed those people?"

"It ranged. Mostly I felt angry at myself, and upset at the fact I'd just taken a life. But, with one, I felt…happy. I…I hated Pansy Parkinson and wanted nothing more than to kill her when she hurt…Hermione."

I took a deep breath as she asked her next question, "Hermione Granger was your greatest ally in this tournament. Why was that?"

I closed my eyes before speaking, "We were forced to be teammates. And at first, I hated the idea. But then we realized neither one of us wanted to be in this. And, thanks to Mrs. Weasley, we were forced to realize we weren't that different." I felt tears growing in my eyes, "And in the arena, I just…I wanted her to be okay. I wanted to protect her and pay her back for all of the awful I'd ever done to her. And then we became friends. And allies."

She looked at me curiously and fearful when she asked her next question, "Why did you kill her?"

I felt a stab of pain in my stomach at the question. And then I felt a few tears fall down my face. I wiped them away harshly before looking back up at the reporter, my voice almost a whisper, yet it echoed through the stadium. "She was in so much pain, and I just wanted her to be out of the pain. I couldn't let her be in so much pain anymore. I never wanted to hurt her."

Both my mother and Mrs. Weasley took my hands when Penelope's next question left her lips, "Did you care about her?"

I looked her dead in the eye before I responded, "No. I loved her. And I still do."

She wiped a few tears from her eyes before regaining her composure and speaking, "Now we're all going to re-watch the highlights of the tournament, but first, the remainder of our guests need to enter."

Suddenly ministry officials began entering the pitch. I felt angry at them. Every one of them had caused this tournament. They'd caused my pain and my rage. They'd caused Hermione's death, and everyone else's.

And then came the people behind the officials. I froze, and the entire arena grew so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The line kept coming, each person growing more and more familiar.

I must have been crazy. There was no way I was seeing the people I thought I was seeing. I had to have been dreaming. And then the last person walked from the tunnel. I was sure I'd lost it as I met her chocolate brown eyes. Hermione.

 _ **Author's Note: Well, I said this was the final chapter, and I meant it. But! I'd never leave you guys on such an awful cliff-hanger, so, for the big reveal! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Yes, I've been planning this since about midway through this story! So, I thank you sooo much for sticking through til the end of this story and I strongly encourage you to follow my profile to watch for the sequel: Finding Life. Finding life will pick up where this story leaves off, and continue to explain what has happened! Thanks again for reading, and please be sure to review! P.S. Please try to keep spoilers out of your comments, but feel free to message me about questions, favorite parts, etc! It's been a wild ride and I hope you stick around for round 2! -ZutaraDramione97-**_


End file.
